Star in the Midnight Sky
by GracefulWolvesInTheNight
Summary: How much would the movie change if Ben had a little sister? What if Johnny was interested in her causing that much more anger on Ben's side? What if Johnny isn't the only one interested in her? Also add that she's a tease like someone we know.
1. Von Doom

**Star in the Midnight Sky**

**Summary: **How much would the movie change if Ben had a little sister? What if Johnny was interested in her causing that much more anger on Ben's side? What if Johnny isn't the only one interested in her? Johnny/OC : OC's POV

Name: Ember Grimm

Age: 23 years old

Hair: light red shoulder length hair

Eyes: emerald green

**AN: Yes I know this kind of story is done very often but I just love Johnny too much to not try to write a story about him! Hehe, so here's my attempt!**

******* Hothead**

I made a face as Ben, Reed, and I walked towards Victor's business. Sadly, this was our last chance to get money for the experiment. Everyone else didn't want to pay for us because they're smart- uhh I mean they don't agree with the safety and cost of Reed's experiment.

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to make a thirty foot statue of himself," Ben scoffed as we looked at the ugly thing. Really who makes a giant statue of themself? Apparaently Victor Von Doom.

"I think someone is trying to make up for something," I smiled in a hinting voice. Ben and Reed laughed.

"Well, it's obviously aimed at first time visitors to create feelings of smallness or inadequacy," Reed said seriously as he looked up at the giant building and statue in front of us. I tilted my head.

"Good thing it ain't working," Ben smiled. We could both tell Reed was feeling very inadequate.

"Nope, I'm not intimidated. I still think he's making up for something," I shrugged agreeing with Ben. Reed and Ben started walking towards the building again and I looked at the creepy statue once more before following behind them. I readjusted my knee length skirt and jacket. Reed said I needed to look business like which I think is totally unfair since Ben is wearing jeans.

"Reed, what are we doing here? This guy is fast food and strip mall science," Ben asked him slightly complaining. Ben didn't like Victor. Honestly, I don't think many people actually like Victor. It's not easy to like the guy when he is so snobby and annoying.

"This isn't our first stop in case you haven't forgotten," Reed said explaining again.

"How could we forget? That last guy shoved us out after I slapped him, but he deserved it! I know I felt something pinch my butt," I defended myself.

"Besides Victor isn't so bad," Reed shrugged. "He's just a little hard."

"That's where I disagree with you. His personality sucks," I mumbled the last part but Ben heard and smiled at me.

Ben and I stood patiently off to the side as Reed explained what he wanted to do with our experiment. I don't give Reed any help with explaining unless Reed gives me the signal to help him convince them. He says that since I'm a girl that they'll listen to me more. I think he secretly means that they'll be so busy staring at my butt that they'll agree to anything Reed says.

"My research suggests that an exposure to a high energy cosmic storm formed on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of planetary life," Reed explained as the holograph he had going above the table showed an example of the storm, " In six weeks, another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit. A study conducted in space could fundamentally advance our knowledge about the structure of the human gene, cure countless disease, extend life, give kids a chance to live longer, stronger, healthier-"

"Turn it off," Victor interrupted Reed. Crap that's not a good sign.

"I don't think I've explained my proposal fully," Reed protested.

"Oh, I think you have," Victor said. "Same old Reed always stretching and reaching for the stars with the world on his back, but dreams don't pay the bills. Do they?"

Victor tossed a magazine on the table headlining that Reed had gone bankrupt. Unfortunately, the article was true and I flinched slightly. I could see Reed subtly give me the signal. I moved away from Ben so that I was standing next to Reed.

"Victor, haven't you always wanted to be responsible for finding a major discovery? Well that's where this could go. Imagine you being responsible for finding the cure to cancer, aging, countless diseases, or even aging!" I swayed my hips a bit to make sure I had his attention. Sure enough, Victor's attention was all mine. Hmm Reed was right about this skirt. It screams professional and business but shows off my figure. I took the remote out of Reed's hands for the hologram above the table. I pressed a button to change the picture to Victor's control space stations. "The storm is very deadly, but the shields on your stations control room are designed to protect any of the people inside. We could be able to conduct the experiment with the allotted time Reed has been able to calculate and be safe inside the station without worries."

Victor continued to look at me for a moment before looking at Reed. "So it's not just my money that you want. It's my toys."

Reed looked sheepish but nodded slightly with a smile. Victor had an unfriendly smile on his face when he looked at Reed.

"Tell me. If NASA doesn't trust you then why should I?" he looked between Reed and I. Reed looked at me unsure of what to say.

"Isn't that what you do?" I challenged Victor silently. Victor smirked and stood up from behind his desk. Which, may I point out, had a giant V behind his desk. Oh yeah he's making up for something alright.

"Yes, that's my job. To stay ahead and know what other men don't," Victor came around and leaned on the front of his desk.

"I can't take this," Ben complained.

"You think I can?" I whispered to Ben sarcastically.

"Guys, this is business just work," Reed tried to get him to relax.

"It ain't business how he's staring at my sister!" Ben said a little bit angry.

"Reed's right, Ben. It's just business," I heard a feminine voice say behind us. We turned around and I was surprised to see Susan. I haven't seen her in a while. We use to go shopping together a lot before Reed and her broke up and, if I'm being honest, we still go shopping together. I wasn't going to stop being her friend just because she broke up with him. Reed was being really stupid and I blamed him for the break up.

"I think you all know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm," Victor said smugly. You know with how he acts you would think Victor is trying to one up Reed. Must be my imagination.

"One more thing he's got," Ben mumbled as Reed looked slightly in pain to see his ex-girlfriend with his… I don't his rival? I guess that's a good way to describe Victor. Reed gets worked up a lot when it comes to Victor's accomplishments.

"Sue!" I exclaimed happily as I gave her a hug. She smiled and gave me a tight hug.

"Hi, Ember," Sue smiled at me.

"We need to make another shopping trip sometime. I'm in need of new shoes," I smiled. Susan laughed.

"Don't worry we will," she smiled.

"Hi, Susie," Ben smiled as he gave her a hug.

"It's so nice to see you," Susan smiled at him. "How's Debbie?"

"She's great," Ben smiled at her. Reed was looking at me confused.

"Shopping?" he asked me quietly. I could tell he was a little bit hurt, but I have no idea why.

"I'm not going to stop being her friend just because you broke up, Reed," I rolled my eyes at him as Susan turned from Ben to look at him.

"How've you been?" Reed asked nervously.

"Never better," Susan said seriously without a smile as she shook his hand. Ben and I gave each other a meaningful look. They both obviously feel hurt, so Susan must still like Reed. Reed is a no a brainer. A blind hobo could probably tell that Reed was in love with her, albeit a talented, blind hobo.

"This isn't going to be a problem. Is it?" Victor asked interrupting their awkward moment. They both immediately started shaking their head.

"Oh, no," Susan said.

"Not at all," Reed shook his head.

"Good then you are just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask me for help," Victor said smugly as he walked over to us and stood next to Susan. "You know you made a lot of people at MIT feel like junior high science fair, so if you'll excuse me if I savor the moment."

Victor had a giant smile on his face that I really wanted to smack off. No one would mind really.

"You back up this mission and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications-" Reed started but Victor interrupted.

"The number is seventy-five," Victor said seriously.

"Umm, yeah, Reed said fair percentage," I couldn't stop myself from blurting.

"And it's applications and pendants," Victor added.

"What about his first born?" Ben said mock serious.

"Oh no, he wouldn't want a baby that's smarter than him, Ben," I smirked as Ben and I discreetly gave each other a low five.

"Ben, Ember," Reed said warningly. Victor pretended to laugh with a giant smile.

"Good one," Victor smiled fakely. "Twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on for a while isn't it? Maybe you can pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter building. Deal?"

Victor held his hand out towards Reed.

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath. Everyone looked at Reed to see what he would say. It's mainly his experiment and this will basically be his only shot at actually doing it. Reed slowly reached out and shook Victor's hand.

"Well then to a new future," Victor smiled as he wrapped an arm around Susan, "together. It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?"

I looked disgusted at Victor's arm and looked questioningly at Sue, "Yeah, funny."

"Hilarious," Reed said sadly.

I helped Reed pack up the presentation stuff while Susan and Victor talked. Reed picked up his briefcase. Reed, Ben, and I started walking towards the elevator.

"He knew about NASA. Maybe he made the call to shut us down," Ben said warningly.

"Ben, think about all the people that we could help if this works," Reed replied. "We got what we wanted and that's enough. By the way, thanks for helping me back there, Ember. I don't think he would have agreed if you hadn't cut in."

"It's my job to make sure you don't look like an idiot, Reed," I smiled teasingly, "and you don't make my job easy."

Reed laughed, "Besides, Ben, a few days in space. It'll be great for all of us. What's the worst that could happen?"

We got into the elevator and I was surprised to see Susan join us. It was awkward for two seconds before Susan tried to break it as usual.

"Reed, you should know that those clouds have been picking up speed," Susan warned helpfully.

"Oh, don't worry, I've factored that in already to my coordinates," Reed replied. Stupid! How hard is it to say 'thank you, Susan'? Susan looked hurt.

"Right, of course you did," Susan said slightly snappish, "in theory, anyway. It's a little different when you're out there."

Uh oh, cat fight. Reed bristled slightly.

"I can assure you-" Reed started.

"When are we leaving?" Ben interrupted trying to keep the peace. Susna looked back at him.

"I'll be scheduling the launch so you can call me in the morning for resources and crew," Susan held up her card to Reed. "Or you can get my number from Ember."

"I think I remember," Reed said smugly.

Susan smirked confidently, still holding the card towards him, "It's been changed."

Reed's smirk dropped and he took the card from her. Ben and I looked at each other.

"Awkward," I muttered. Ben cleared his throat. Reed and I looked at him and Ben tilted his head at Susan.

"As far as crew, I was hoping Ben to be the pilot and Ember to help me with resources and technology," Reed told Susan as she looked at Ben apologetically.

"Thats fine for Ember, but we already have a pilot on payroll. You're welcome to ride shotgun, Ben. Do you remember my brother Johnny?" Susan asked. Ben and Reed both looked shocked. I was confused since I had never met him. I know that sounds really weird since I've been friends with Susan for so long, but it always has worked out so that I barely miss him.

I adjusted my hardhat as Ben and Reed both looked through binoculars at Johnny Storm. The only thing I could see from this distance was him kissing a girl in her car while he's on his motorcycle. Which is pretty damn hot if you ask me.

"Let me see," I asked holding my hand out for the binoculars but Ben refused to give me them.

"Nope and can't do it. Cannot do it," Ben referred to Johnny as he walked away from the railing. Ben looked very frustrated.

"External SRBs, orbital system engines, its just like the shuttle that you flew-" Reed said misunderstanding.

"No! I cannot take orders from the underwear model," Ben said getting ticked just thinking about it.

"Ooh, is he really an underwear model?" I wiggled my eyebrows. Ben pointed a finger at me warningly.

"Do NOT even THINK about ever being with him! That wingnut washed out of NASA for sneaking in two Victoria Secret wannabes into a flight simulator," Ben said.

"Youthful high spirits," Reed shrugged his shoulders giving Johnny the benefit of the doubt.

"They crashed it into a wall! A flight simulator!" Ben said appalled. Reed looked stunned while I was impressed.

"Wow, that's impressive," I smiled. Ben glared at me. Reed forced Ben's attention back to him.

"When have I ever asked you to do something that you absolutely said you could not do?" Reed asked. Ben held a hand in front of Reed's face.

"Five times," Ben said and started to walk away.

"I had it at four," Reed said.

"This makes it five!" Ben called back at us. I laughed as Reed smiled.

"Well at least he's doing it," I smiled. Reed looked at me.

"Yeah, but if Johnny even looks at you the wrong way Ben will kill him," Reed looked at me. "And not to be creepy but I'm positive Johnny won't be able to look away."

"Aww, that's sweet of you to say," I smiled cheekily. "Let's just hope he doesn't make me want to kill him cause I feel no remorse."

"You know I don't think Ben would either," Reed laughed.

**AN: I personally love how this chapter turned out. :D I didn't know how it would work out, but I think Ember's character is coming okay so far. Let me know what you think. Review with any suggestions or comments!**


	2. Outer Space

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but I really wanted to focus on the Transformers story I was writing at the time. Since that's done I can work on this. :P You guys probably totally forgot about this story but reread the first chapter and then read this one. Lol I'll hopefully be updating at a constant pace with this story.**

**Disclaimer: possession… obsession… close enough. :D**

I was putting my stuff for the trip away in the dresser cabinet that I was given to use on the trip, when I ran across a blue suit already inside there. I raised my eyebrows at it curiously. I pulled it out and walked over to Ben and Reed.

"Am I supposed to wear this?" I asked Ben holding up the suit to my body. Ben looked incredulous before he laughed at it.

"I don't know, but I bet it'll look ridiculous," Ben laughed.

"Is that a challenge?" I teased looking at the suit. Ben smiled and nodded.

"Sure, there's no way that thing could look good," Ben chuckled.

"I'll be right back then," I stuck my tongue out at Ben. He rolled his eyes. I went into the bathroom and changed into the tight blue suit. When I say tight I mean TIGHT. It hugged all my curves tightly and since it was blue it made my red hair really pop. I had the zipper stopped so that it showed some cleavage.

Ben was putting his stuff away when I came back out. Reed was sitting in a lazy boy chair as he was doing something on his laptop.

"Well, how does it look?" I asked doing a spin. Ben and Reed looked up at me. Reed's jaw dropped as Ben looked shocked.

"No way, nuh uh, you are NOT wearing that thing," Ben said pointing for me to go back to the bathroom. I frowned.

"Why? I think it looks good," I said as I ran a hand down my side. Reed gulped.

"Um, I believe that's why Ben doesn't want you in it," Reed said as he looked away from me and back at his laptop. His cheeks were tinted red. I laughed.

"You think I look too good in it?" I smiled at Ben.

"I don't want any perverts staring at my little sister," Ben said as he got back to putting his stuff away. I rolled my eyes and started helping him put his stuff away. I held up an ugly sweater out of Ben's bag.

"Really, Ben?" I made a face at it, "Where did you even get this ugly thing?"

"Hey, Debbie made it for me," Ben laughed as he swiped it out of my hands. I stared at him mock horrified.

"She made that for you? Jeez, maybe your fiancé wants you to die of embarrassment," I laughed as Ben rolled his eyes. He put the hideous sweater away. I sat down in a chair next to Reed and watched Ben as he put the rest of his stuff away.

"Captain on the bridge!"

Ben suddenly stood up straight at attention. I raised an eyebrow at him curiously. There was a flash and I turned to see a very hot guy in the same tight blue suit that I'm wearing only a guy's version. That suit was not afraid to show off his muscles. I only have one thing to say. Daaaammmnnn. I think I love these suits.

"Digital camera $254, memory stick $59, and the look on your hardass former CO's face when he finds out that he's your junior officer? Priceless," he smirked as he sat down on a duffle bag. He had short cropped blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and was smokin' hot. I assume this is Johnny Storm.

I'm pretty sure I was about to drewl as I stared at the abs so clearly outlined from the skin tight suit. Jeez, now I know why he's a player. Any woman would be crazy not to want him.

Ben, however, looked ready to kill someone as he put his hand on the neck of Johnny's suit. Ben looked like he might strangle him, but instead zipped up the collar of the blue suit.

"Thank you," Johnny chuckled, smug about being able to boss Ben around. Big switch from when Ben was bossing him around I'm sure.

"I can handle this ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. However, I don't know whether I should be flying or doing swan lake in these suits," Ben said as pulled out his own blue suit like what Johnny and I are wearing. "I mean who the hell came up with these?"

"Victor did," Susan said as she came into the room with her own blue suit on. Her blonde hair was pinned up into a bun unlike my dark red curls which were spilled on my shoulders. "The synthetics act as a second skin. Adapting to your bodies individual needs."

"See that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool," Johnny explained trying to sound smart. Reed got up and stared at Susan.

"Wow, fantastic," Reed said as he came up to Sue who was standing next to Ben. Susan smiled pleased at his attention. Reed suddenly grabbed the blue suit out of Ben's hands. "A material made from unregulating, unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this."

Susan's face fell as Reed stared fascinated at the material. Reed is so oblivious it's sad. I got up from my chair to join everyone.

"Well, either way, I personally love these suits," I smiled as I stood next to Ben. Johnny got a sly smile on his face as he looked me up and down.

"Well, helllloo there," he smiled flirtatiously, "You are too beautiful to not know me."

Johnny smoothly lifted my hand and kissed it looking at me through his eyelashes. I swear I melted right there. I smiled pleased at his attention. Before I could respond, Ben yanked me out of Johnny's grip and moved in front of me.

"Oh no, you don't bird brain," Ben glared at Johnny. "You ain't coming near my little sister."

Johnny looked shocked but had a teasing glint in his eye, "Someone gorgeous related to ugly here?"

Ben looked like he wanted to bunch Johnny. Again. I'm guessing Ben wanting to harm Johnny is going to be a regular thing.

"Johnny, this is Ember Grimm, Ben's little sister. Ember, this is my little brother, Johnny, who I was telling you about," Sue introduced us.

"Take a chill pill, Ben," I stepped out from behind him. I smiled flirtatiously at Johnny, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Johnny."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," Johnny said looking me up and down again. I would usually slap someone for doing that except I was doing the exact same thing to him. Ben glowered at Johnny.

"If you don't stop looking at my sister-" Ben started to threaten him, but Susan interrupted him.

"Here's your suit, Ben," Susan handed Ben a suit she was holding and threw Reed's at him roughly, "Reed."

Haha, Reed's been snubbed! He so deserves it.

We are all walking through Victor's space station. We had on gray outfits over the blue suits. Sadly, I couldn't inconspicuously drewl over Johnny anymore. Damn. I sound like a school girl in love with the quarterback. Well Johnny is certainly hot enough.

I was walking with Susan as Reed, Ben and Johnny walked in front of us and they were following behind Victor as we all walked down the hallway to the main part of the station.

"ETA until cosmic event is nine hours," Victor told us.

"If you're good maybe next time Daddy will let you drive," Johnny taunted Ben. Johnny looked back at me with a wink, "You, however, can sit up front with Daddy anytime."

"Keep talking and there won't be a next time," Ben threatened noticing Johnny's wink at me. I was barely able to hold back a giggle at Ben's sharp glare compared to Johnny's relaxed, uncaring mood. I quickened my step slightly so that I could walk next to Ben and Johnny.

"Who said I wanted to sit with Daddy?" I smiled coyly.

Johnny blinked in surprise as I pretended to catch up with Victor. I made my hips sway noticeably and I swear I heard a low whistle before a smack. I looked behind me unnoticeably to see Johnny who had a pleased grin on his face before Ben smacked him on the back of the head with a glare firmly in place. I smiled and giggled softly.

A door as wide as the hall slid open as we walked closer. I followed Victor inside but I stopped so that I could look down from the top level.

"We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the test from here," Susan said as she walked past me down to the lower level with Victor.

"Is it safe?" Ben asked as he stopped next to me to watch the lower level and get a better view of everything in here. Reed stopped next to us.

"The shields on the station should protect us," Reed nodded as he looked around at all of the equipment. He must be in nerd heaven.

"Should?" Ben asked warily. Should is not good.

"Should doesn't make me feel safe, Reed," I said as I poked a finger into his side.

"I'll keep you safe," Johnny smirked as he came up behind me.

"No, you won't pea for brain," Ben said angrily as Johnny held up his hands in the sign of peace. Johnny gave me one last heart melting look before he walked off to do whatever he had to.

"Down boy," Victor said as he walked up to us from the lower level. "Protective much."

"Of course, I am!" Ben said bewildered as he tried, and failed, to not glare at Victor. "She's my sister!"

"Let's start loading those samples," Reed said trying to diffuse the situation. Ben still stared at Victor angrily but glanced over to Reed. "Get your suit ready, Ben."

"So I see you're still doing all the heavy lifting," Victor said making Ben pause as he started to walk away. Victor looked at Reed. "Maybe you should have stayed in the lab. Field work never… suited you. I'm surprised you've gotten someone of Ember's intelligence to stay with you this long."

I felt my anger start to bubble up. You don't mess with my friends. Or else. Ben, surprisingly calm, walked back over and looked at Victor almost warningly.

"He does the talking, I do the walking," Ben said as he stood in front of Reed and I. That's right, take that, Victor!

"So take a walk, Ben," Victor smirked. That tears it!

"That's it you ass-" I started to snap at Victor. Sadly before I could do any damage, Reed wrapped one around my waist to pull me back and the other over my mouth. You could still slightly hear my mumbled curses though Reed's hand.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to borrow Susan for a moment," Victor smirked and stood up straight as he looked over at Susan. Of course we mind! I'm gonna rip you to shreds buster!

"Sure," Reed grunted as he still held me back since I was still struggling to strangle VonDoom.

Ben rolled his eyes like I was a burden, but I could see his amusement shining brightly. Ben took me from Reed and tossed me up onto his shoulder. I felt the breath get knocked out of me as my gut was rammed into Ben's shoulder. Sadly, Ben knew me so he hurried away from Victor and Susan before I got my breath back to start hurling insults. Eh, it's happened before.

Finally, Ben put me down when we got to the air lock chambers. I huffed and crossed my arms as he set me down. I blushed slightly when I saw Johnny smirking at me. I ignored him.

"Come on, Ben, I wasn't going to hurt him too bad… just enough to cause some irreversible damage. No big deal really," I said innocently. Ben chuckled at me.

"Alright tough stuff, help me put on my gear," Ben asked as he started pulling out his astronaut suit. I mock saluted him. Ben chuckled.

As I helped Ben put the suit on, I could feel a distinct pair of blue eyes traveling up and down my body. I didn't mind so much but it was driving me crazy. I clipped Ben's oxygen tank onto his back and made sure it was securely in place.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," I said not looking away from what I was doing.

I could see Johnny's surprise out of the corner of my eye. I smirked. However, I felt my jaw drop in shock as my head whipped around when I heard the distinct sound of a cell phone taking a picture. Sure enough, Johnny was holding up his cell phone and had a shit eating grin on his face. I gaped at him.

"You're right this will last longer," Johnny laughed as he put his phone away. I felt my body get warmer as Johnny suddenly got closer to me. I was average height but Johnny was a good bit taller than me. He leaned down so his lips were next to my ear. I shivered as his breath brushed across my neck, "But I prefer the real thing."

Ben couldn't hear us talking since he was attaching his helmet on. He, luckily, hadn't turned on the microphone that was in the helmet that allowed him to communicate. Thus he couldn't hear Johnny and I talking. Otherwise Johnny would be dead meat right now.

I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off by Ben as he turned the microphone in the helmet on.

"Testing one, two, three," Ben said into mic. Johnny clapped a few times as he acted like nothing had happened. Damn him.

"Bravo, he can count," Johnny said as started pressing different safety buttons on Ben's suit to double check the security of everything.

I left Johnny to finish up prepping Ben and walked over to the controls. I started getting the room ready that Ben would be in before we let him go out into space. I could hear Johnny and Ben talking inside as Johnny double checked everything. We're not taking any risks when it comes to sending someone out into space.

"Please tell me that your guy isn't trying to rekindle things with my sister," Johnny said as adjusted Ben's helmet. Huh, sounds like Johnny isn't too happy with Reed there. Understandable. Reed's been pretty stupid lately.

"No, it's strictly business," Ben reassured him as he waited for Johnny to finish up. Unfortunately so. I know from certain sources that someone wants to be with Reed again. *cough* Sue *cough*

"Well, his eyes certainly say different," Johnny pointed out.

"The eyes are the key to the soul," I said joining the conversation.

"Is that so?" Johnny raised his eyebrows as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I felt a tiny smile cross my lips as I continued to set the controls to make the room ready for Ben.

"Two hearts were broken last time. Maybe she's not over it either," Ben said wisely. Cheater. He knew that Sue still had feelings for Reed because she had told me and I had told him. But I didn't think that he would go and tell Sue's brother! Well, see if I ever tell Ben a secret again. Humph.

"Wow, that's really deep Dr. Phil," Johnny mocked him, back to his sarcastic joking self when he talked to Ben.

Compared to when he talked to me, he was smooth and always tried to make eye contact. I'm pretty sure he thought that was an excellent flirting tool to flatter women. I'll tell you one thing, it was certainly working on me! Or maybe it was those abs of his…

Johnny walked back over to the container holding the needed plants for the experiment and carried them back to Ben.

Johnny continued, "Let's think about that. You got Victor, more money than god, stud of the year. Then you got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp. Real toss up there."

"Hey," I said insulted for women everywhere as Johnny hooked up the plants to Ben's suit, "we do not only like guys if they have money and are hot! Most hot guys are jerks. Most of us would rather have sweet guys like Reed than pompous assholes like Victor. "

"Thank you," Ben said and gave Johnny a smug look, "so don't trouble your tiny little mind. We wouldn't want it to overload."

"We'll see about that," Johnny told Ben dryly. Johnny walked out of the air lock section and pressed the button to close the door. I punched in the numbers needed and made sure everything was set.

'Securing Airlock Chamber' a woman's robotic voice said.

I walked over next to Johnny to watch through the glass door as Ben went outside. Johnny wrapped an arm around my waist as he wiped a fake tear away.

"They grow up so fast," Johnny sniffed. I couldn't help but laugh as I smoothly wrapped my arm around his waist as well. He looked surprised as he grinned down at me. Johnny gave Ben a thumbs up through the window as Ben glared at him. I waved at Ben with a bright smile. A reluctant smile sprouted on Ben's lips and he waved at me.

Ben turned around as the door to outside of the station opened up. Ben slowly jumped off the edge so that he was floating into space. The line I had hooked up to his suit keeping him attached to the ship so that he didn't float away. I moved away from Johnny and the window to check all of Ben's stats on the computer, making sure that everything was working functionally. *Phew* Everything looked great.

I was so absorbed in checking Ben's stats that I didn't notice Johnny coming up behind me until he spoke.

"You know I've never seen hair as red as yours before," Johnny said smoothly. I jumped out of surprise when I felt something tug on one of my curls. I turned around to see Johnny right behind me. I was cornered. No, literally, I was cornered between his body and the computer. I could see one of my curls in his hand as he dropped it to join my other mass of bright red curls. "It's like it's alive."

"Thank you," I smiled up at him as I twirled one the curls around my finger, "It's always been one of my better features."

"Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me?" Johnny smiled cheekily and gently caressed my cheek as he brushed my hair back behind my shoulder. My smile got bigger as I tried to hold back a giggle at the pickup line.

"Johnny Storm, are you flirting with me?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I smiled teasingly.

"Depends," Johnny said as he moved even closer to my body, "is it working?"

"Maybe," I said as my eyes fluttered closed as Johnny's face started getting closer to mine.

"Ben needs to get inside now!"

I started and jerked away before Johnny's lips could connect with mine when I heard the voice. Johnny looked a little ticked as he backed away from me to look at Reed. Damn you, Reed. My anger was forgotten, however, as I saw Reed's expression.

"What's wrong, Reed?" I asked him concerned. Reed sounded really freaked out.

"We need to get Ben inside now!" Reed said urgently.

"I'm not done arranging your flowers egghead," Ben said through the microphone.

"Ben, turn around," Reed said gravely. Johnny and I moved over next to Reed. I felt my eyes widen in terror as I saw a giant space storm cloud coming straight for us. Or more specifically Ben.

"Oh my god!" I gasped terrified for my brother.

"Guys I'm not gonna make it," Ben said gravely from his place far away from the door.

"Ben, you have to jump! It's the only way!" Johnny encouraged him. When Ben didn't move I freaked out.

"BEN, YOU MOVE YOUR FRICKIN ASS THIS INSTANT!" I screeched into the headphones as fear had a tight grip on my heart for my big brother. Ben moved instantly and jumped for the door. I watched with wide eyes as my brother came closer and closer with the storm that was that much closer and gaining on him.

"Johnny, prepare to closer the portal," Reed instructed Johnny knowing I wouldn't move from my spot of watching my brother.

I felt hope grip my body as Ben was almost to the door when suddenly the enormous cloud was right there and shoved Ben through the doorway. I let out a cry as Ben slammed into the clear door that I stood right in front of. I stared in shock as Ben stared unseeingly at Reed and I before he sunk to the floor of the chamber.

A hissing noise made me look up to see the door that Johnny had closed behind Ben was clearly not doing its job. Considering how bright and glowing it was getting.

My thoughts were broken off as the cloud burst through the door and slammed into Reed and I before abruptly slamming into Johnny.

Pain reverted through my body as the cloud repeatedly hit my whole body causing me to float off of the ground. My head in particular felt painful as the blasts hit my body again and again. My head felt like it was being split into two by an axe and my body felt almost numb from being hit so much from the powerful cloud.

I felt my body relax and the pain fade as everything became black.

**AN: Alright, so I know I've really been doing a horrible job with this story since I haven't updated at all since posting it. I'm hoping to start updating this continuously now that my other stories are currently done. A lot of the Johnny/OC stories are where the girl rejects Johnny so he wants what he can't have. I decided that Ember is going to instead even the playing field a bit. Give Johnny a taste of his own medicine in a way. ;P**

**PLEASE review with any comments or suggestions!**


	3. Mountain Side

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Alrighty so here's another chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorite/alerted this story! I severely suck at updating as of late and I'm uber sorry for the super long wait! Don't be mad at the story for my slowness! I wasn't gonna update 'til I had the next chapter written, so that you wouldn't have to wait forever, but I decided what the hay I'll post it now!**

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Fantastic. 4. :( But I own Johnny! :D No wait, I lied. That's only in my dreams. :'[**

I groaned as I slowly felt myself start to wake up. I could hear an extremely irritating beeping nearby. I was in a stiff bed that wasn't very comfy. The sheets are annoyingly itchy against my skin.

"Wake up sleepy head," a sexy, deep voice said loudly.

I grimaced as I slowly blinked my eyes open. I gasped at the sudden too close view of Johnny's face in front of mine, though it was a delight to be staring into those blue eyes of his.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" I told him as I pushed on his chest to get his face away from mine. His dog tags jingled as they hit against each other before becoming still against his gray tank top. Which, may I say, the tank top did a fine job of showing off his impressive muscles. They're big enough to make any sane girl drewl if you ask me. I made a motion around me. "My bubble. No touchy."

Johnny laughed as he smiled at me.

"Well, someone's obviously feeling much better," Johnny smirked arrogant as always. I raised an eyebrow as I looked around at the hospital room that we are clearly in.

"Where the heck are we?" I asked confused.

Focus, Ember, what do you remember? The last thing I remember was being on the space station. Johnny and I were flirting. Then Johnny was about to kiss me. Oh, that's a good memory. Pause there for a second. Hmmm. Okay, I'm good. Then Reed showed up before we could actually kiss. Damn. Wait, why was he freaking out? Oh that's right, the storm cloud was coming in under 5 minutes.

OH MY GOD, THE STORM CLOUD!

Before I could start freaking out and demanding random information, Johnny started talking.

"We're at the VonDoom Medical Facility," Johnny explained serious for once. "We're in quarantine."  
"Where are the others?" I asked worried thinking about how Ben had looked when he had slammed against that glass door. "Is Ben, okay?"

"Reed and Sue are fine. They're up and about. Ben is doing fine, but he hasn't woken up yet," Johnny explained as he suddenly got a teasing grin. "Aren't you concerned about me?"

I snorted as I sat up and rolled my eyes. I waved towards his body, "Well, you look fine to me."

"Thank you, I work out," Johnny smirked flirting as he flexed his muscles. I laughed as I realized what I said. Well, it's true both ways. He _is _fine.

"Someone certainly has a big head," I flicked his forehead. Johnny laughed as he pulled his head away from my hand.

"When you got it, flaunt it," Johnny smirked. "Now I need your help pulling a prank on Ben."

My eyebrows rose in surprise as I laughed, "What makes you think I'm going to help?"

"Cause you're just as conniving as me," Johnny said confidently. I pursed my lips in thought as I stared at Johnny for a minute.

"What's in it for me?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I knew you'd help," Johnny smiled triumphantly. "If you help, then afterwards I will take you skiing down the mountain side."

"They have skiing alps here?" I asked excitedly as I got out of the bed and rushed to look outside. My jaw dropped in awe as I stared at the gorgeous scenery of the mountains covered in snow. It was very warm, beautiful weather right outside of the hospital, but I could see the mountains in the distance.

"Or snowboarding depending on what you prefer," Johnny smiled at my reaction. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, I'll help," I said still looking out the window. I reluctantly pulled my gaze away and turned around to look at Johnny. I felt cool breeze as I suddenly shivered. I looked down at myself and frowned at my thin hospital outfit. I looked up at Johnny. "Do you know where I can change into different clothes by chance?"

"Your suitcase is right over there," Johnny pointed to my suitcase which was next to the bed. Well, I feel stupid. I looked through the suitcase and pulled out something to change into. I started to pull the hospital outfit off but stopped. I looked up to see Johnny staring at me expectantly.

Johnny smirked as he waved at my clothes, "Go ahead. I don't mind."

"Johnny!" I blushed. He laughed.

"Okay, okay! I'll wait outside of the room," Johnny relented as he held up his hands in the sign of peace. He gave me one more dashing smirk as he looked over my body before closing the door as he left the room. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stop a smile from spreading across my face. Yes, he's egotistical but he definitely has his adorable moments.

I changed out of the hospital outfit and into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I straightened my outfit up and ran my hands through my curls a few times to get them under control. Alright, I'm good to go. I opened the door to see Johnny waiting for me. He smiled.

"Okey dokey, what's the plan?" I asked Johnny. He smirked.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way there," he said as he led the way to Ben's room.

**** Prank ****

I ran my hand over Ben's forehead again making sure that he didn't have a temperature or anything. I had already checked him over a few times even with the doctor's assurance that Ben was absolutely fine. What can I say? It freaked me out to see him smashed into that window on the space station.

Ben started moving around cueing that he was waking up. Johnny gave me a look to remember the plan. As if he hadn't reminded me a kazillion times already. Geez, the man apparently takes his pranks very seriously.

"Ooh," Ben groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes open. I smiled as I sat down on the bed on Ben's left side while Johnny sat in a chair on Ben's right side.

"Hey, there big brother," I smiled softly at him. Ben blinked as his gaze focused so that he saw Johnny and I.

"Ember?" Ben asked groggily as he started to become completely awake. He frowned as he saw Johnny. "Johnny?"

"How ya feeling, Ben?" Johnny asked him seriously. Wow, a serious Johnny who would have thought.

"Fine. Where are we?" Ben asked as he looked between us.

"Quarantine back on Earth," Johnny told him.

"We're in Victor's medical facility," I explained further when Ben still looked confused.

"Reed? Sue?" Ben asked concerned.

"Don't worry about them, Ben. They're perfectly fine," I soothed him. Ben calmed down and looked relaxed now.

"Yeah, everybody else is fine," Johnny reassured him. Honestly, Johnny reassuring him in anything should have been a big tip off. Ben started to look a little bit worried again.

"Well, what's wrong with me?" Ben asked looking between us. Johnny and I shared a significant look and made it look like Ben wasn't supposed to see it. Ben started to look more worried.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Ben," I smiled fakely at him.

"Ember," Ben said in a warning tone since he could tell I wasn't telling the truth. Hahaha, this is too easy! I hope Ben's not too mad at me after this.

"I swear to you, Ben, that they have done everything humanly possible," Johnny told him pretending to try to sooth him. I let fake tears well up in my eyes a bit as I looked away from Ben.

Ben started looking extremely worried and a bit freaked out as his head whipped between Johnny and I. Ben saw a mirror and started to reach for it. Johnny snatched it out of his reach.

"They've done all they can with plastic surgery," Johnny said trying to keep the mirror out of his reach.

"The doctors said you shouldn't see too soon," I sniffed still not looking at Ben to hide the smile on my lips.

"Give me that mirror!" Ben demanded loudly as he got worked up. I could hear his heart starting to pick up its rate on the machines.

"Be strong. This is hard on Ember, too," Johnny told him. Johnny started walking away as Ben slowly lifted the mirror up to his face. Ben's eyes were wide as he stared confused and relieved at his regular face in the reflection. "Unfortunately, they couldn't fix your face."

Ben glared at him as he chucked the mirror at his head, "I'll kill you!"

Johnny ducked before he got hit by the mirror with a giant smile. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ten minutes, Ember," Johnny winked at me as he left the room quickly. I shook my head and turned back around to face my fuming brother. I smiled sheepishly as he glared at me.

"It was funny. I'm sorry," I laughed as I shrugged.

"It was not funny," Ben fumed. I bit my lip to stop my laughter but had to cover my mouth as my laughter continued relentlessly.

"I'm sorry, Ben!" I giggled as I calmed down. Ben still looked upset with me. I sighed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better I was worried sick about you."

"Fine," he huffed. I smiled as he didn't look so mad anymore. "What did he mean ten minutes?"

"Umm," I scratched the back of my head as I looked away from his gaze. I felt a tiny blush cross my cheeks. "We're going skiing together on the alps."

"WHAT!" Ben roared outraged.

"Would you look at that I gotta go," I said as I rushed out of the room.

"EMBER!" Ben bellowed.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I closed the door to his room. I started my way back to my room but smiled in surprise when I ran into Reed.

"Ember, how are you feeling?" Reed asked.

"Fine, thanks," I smiled. "How are you doing? Johnny said we're all in quarantine."

"I'm doing good and, yes, we are. It's just until they can make sure that there are no side effects from the cloud," Reed explained as he gave me a smile. "We have no idea how it might have affected us."

"Makes sense," I nod. I suddenly blink in confusion and lean a little closer to Reed. He leans away as he coughs nervously.

"Umm, w-what are you doing?" Reed asked me stuttering. I lean away and tilt my head in confusion.

"Have you always had gray hairs?" I asked him looking at the gray streak at his temples. Reed blinks and opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He turns away from me and looks in the closest mirror. He turns his head to the side to look at his hair and stares confused at the gray streak. I shrug and pat him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Reed. You're not old in my book."

"Umm, thanks?" Reed said still staring at the gray hairs. I laugh and shake my head at him with a smile. I leave him to stare at his hair and walk back to my room.

I close my door to my room. I pull my suitcase up onto the bed and go through my stuff looking for my winter clothes. I slide my snow pants on and zip them up. I pull off my shoes and slip on some sleek black snow boots that will easy to maneuver in. I pull out my fluffiest and warmest pink coat along with some white gloves. I slip my gloves on and slide into my comfy coat. I frown as I look through my stuff not being able to find my hat. I dig through my stuff and relax as I find my matching pink hat. I slide it on over my red curls which popped even more being against the pink coat.

"Knock, knock," I hear as I'm shutting my suitcase. I turn to find Johnny smiling confidently as he leans against my door. He's already bundled up in his snow gear and has his snow board in hand. He nods towards my outfit, "Cute. Now, come on, let's go before she gets here."

My eyebrows rose as I stare at Johnny confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Hey! I was talking to you!" I hear a woman's voice say as Johnny grabs my skiing equipment off my bed and hands it to me. Johnny frowns annoyed as a brown haired woman in a nurses outfit comes into the room. She frowns unhappily as she sees me and Johnny. "What do you think you two are doing?"

"I told you," Johnny rolls his eyes as he looks at her in exasperation. "We're going to go skiing on the alps. Best place in the country in my opinion. Why miss that opportunity?"

"Neither of you are allowed to leave until the tests are finished," she reprimanded us.

"What? That's not fair," I pout as she keeps the door blocked so that we can't escape. Johnny gently grabs my chin and points at my face with his other hand.

"You see this face? Come on, how can you disappoint her?" Johnny says as I continue to pout, playing along. His eyes light up. "It's her birthday! How can you let her down?"

She frowns and looks down at a clipboard in her hands. "It's not her birthday."

Johnny lets go of my chin as he opens his mouth trying to find another excuse for her to let us go. I smile brightly as I get an idea.

"Oh, Johnny, why don't you just tell her the truth," I pretend to scold him. She looks at me curiously and misses Johnny's look of confusion. I thread my fingers through Johnny's and lean my head against his shoulder. "It's our anniversary."

She looks shocked and looks at Johnny for confirmation. His mouth is open in surprise, but I elbow him before she can see. He grunts and snaps his mouth closed and smiles at her. He takes his hand out of mine and wraps his arm around my waist.

"That's right. It's our two year anniversary," Johnny smirks as he pulls me into his side so that I'm pulled tight against his side.

"You're a girl. Wouldn't you love to have your boyfriend take you skiing on your anniversary?" I smile sweetly at her.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she grumbles.

"But you understand how romantic it is," I urge. "Do a girl a favor. Please?"

She frowns slightly and looks between Johnny and I. She sighs.

"Fine," she grumbles, "but if you get in trouble, don't bring me into it."

Johnny smiles brightly and removes his arm from my waist only to grab my hand. He quickly leads me out of the room before she can change her mind.

"Thanks!" I call over my shoulder. When we're out of earshot we both burst out laughing.

"Anniversary?" Johnny laughed.

"Hey! It worked didn't it," I laughed. "Better than your birthday idea."

"It was a good idea," Johnny defended with a smile. "Alright, let's go!"

**** Helicopter Time ****

"Remind me again how you got a helicopter!" I said over the loud whir of the helicopter's blades. I watched in amazement at the view as we flew over the mountains, pure white snow covering the mountains all around us.

"You'd be surprised how much stuff Victor has and doesn't use!" Johnny smirked. The helicopter got a little lower as it got closer to one of the mountains that had a good slope. "Now stay to the right side of the slope! I think the left will give you trouble! I think we should drop like ten more feet!"

I rolled my eyes at him as he turned back to me, his last comment meant for the helicopter driver.

"Are you ready?" Johnny asked me loud enough to hear. I smirked as I pulled my goggles down. I leaned close to Johnny so that our lips are almost touching. I could hear his breathing pick up slightly.

"Eat my dust!" I told him as I pushed myself out of the helicopter. "Woo hoo!"

"That's my future wife!" I could distantly hear Johnny say as I smoothly landed on the snow. I gave myself a swift push as I automatically starting skiing down the mountain side. It was exhilarating as I zoomed down through the snow skillfully.

"Yeah!" Johnny cried delighted as he caught up with me. A huge smile stayed on my face as I swerved right when trees slowly started appearing along next to us. I went up a snow pile airborne and coming back down. Johnny goes up a different snow pile and does a smooth 360 grabbing the snow board for balance.

"I'm so winning right now!" I taunt Johnny as I laugh happily.

"No way!" Johnny denies as we're racing neck and neck. He smirks confidently, "Watch this!"

Johnny races ahead of me and slides up a big snow pile and does a backflip in the air! I feel myself gawk for a second before I catch up with him.

"That was awesome!" I exclaim. I spare a glance over at Johnny and feel my eyes get as big as saucers as I see flames on Johnny's coat. "You're on fire!"

"Thanks!" Johnny says smugly. I shake my head desperately still wide eyed as I spare glances between the slope in front of me, to make sure I don't hit any trees, and Johnny.

"Your coat is on fire!" I shriek as I take the chance to point at his coat. Johnny looks shocked as he starts to freak out. I can see he's concentrating more on the fact that he's on fire than the slope in front of him. I go to warn him about the cliff in front of him, but let out a screech of surprise as_ I'm_ suddenly airborne because I didn't see the tree trunk in my path.

My heart is going a gazillion miles an hour as I'm falling ungracefully back towards Earth when I feel a sharp jab in my brain. I close my eyes as I wait for the impact. When I feel air stop rushing by me, but no painful smashing to my death by hitting the ground, I open my eyes.

I shriek as I see myself floating above the ground on my skis. I let out an 'oomph' as I abruptly fall the few short feet to the ground. I push myself up and take the skis off of my feet.

"Johnny?" I call out as I don't see him around me. Worry starts to swell up in me as I dread what could have happened to Johnny. Before I can really start to freak out, I hear Johnny call back to me.

"Ember? Over here!"

I follow the sound of his voice and my jaw drops when I see him in a huge pool of water where the snow has melted. The water is bubbling around him and he looks very shocked. Well, heck, I am too. Added to the fact that I was just floating a minute ago!

I feel my attention drift, however, from shock about that little episode to the view I have in front of me. I feel myself start to drewl once again as I see, for the first time, a shirtless Johnny. And it does not disappoint. I follow from his broad thick shoulders down to his defined pecks and then down to his delicious six pack. I feel lust curl through me at the slight dark blonde hair that is sprinkled down the middle of his abs and leads past my view into the water.

"See something you like?" Johnny asks as his voice seems a bit deeper than usual. I jerk my gaze from his body 'til they connect with his blue eyes. I swallow lightly before I get control over myself.

"I don't know," I drawl as I spare another glance at the scrumptious view. I smirk as I give him a taunting look, "I've seen better."

His eyebrows raise up incredulously as a devious grin spreads across his face. "Is that a challenge, Miss Grim?"

Hearing my name jerks me, reluctantly, back to reality as it makes me think of Ben. Johnny waves a hand to either side of him in open invitation to get in.

"Wanna test out that theory of yours?"

I bite my lip as I really, really, _really_ wanna be a bad girl. I sigh sadly as what I call my 'Ben would be extremely disappointed in you if he knew you were even considering this' voice wins. Or in other words basically my conscience. But that's pretty much Ben, so they go hand in hand.

An excited smile takes up Johnny's face as I start to unzipper my coat and slip out of my coat. I ruin his happy moment by chucking the coat at his head.

"Come on, hot stuff. Let's get you back to quarantine," I huff. Johnny frowns disappointedly. "Besides I'm sure Reed will love to dissect what just happened to us."

"Great just what I've always wanted," Johnny said sarcastically. "A body check from Reed."

**AN: Horrible? Okay? In the middle? Good? Amazing?**

**You decide! But you gotta let me know by reviewing. :D Please and thank you!**


	4. Side Effects

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Whoa, look a fast update! I think pigs must be flying! :D No, wait, it was slow. Pigs are still stuck on the ground. Poor pigs.**

**Disclaimer: Would not be wasting my time on this story if I owned Johnny Storm. Would you? No? I didn't think so.**

I hurried next to Johnny awkwardly as we rushed through the hospital. We kept getting strange looks from people as we passed them. I wonder if it has anything to do with Johnny barely having his goods covered. With my fluffy pink coat.

Nah.

Since Johnny didn't have any clothes after that fire incident, I gave him my jacket to *ahem* cover up. Not to mention, I keep getting distracted everytime I glance over at him. Trust me. With this view, it's hard to look away. An elderly nurse raised a disapproving eyebrow as we walked by her. I blushed and started to walk faster. Johnny, however, grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked at him confused.

"Hey! Maybe she knows where Reed and Sue are!" Johnny smiled delighted at his quick thinking.

"Great! You ask her," I say as I glance back at her nervously. Yup, she's still giving us that disappointed frowning look old people do so well. Johnny snorted.

"Umm, hello?" he waved at himself with one hand while his other kept a firm hold of my pink jacket. I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk back to her. Both of her eyebrows raised as she watched me walk back to her.

"Umm, excuse me?" I asked her embarrassed. "Do you know where Reed Richards is by any chance?"

"Oh, that's right. You two are part of that group that was in space, aren't you?" she asked as recognition crossed her face. I nodded. "Mr. Richards and your other friends are eating in the diner area. It's right down this hallway."

"Thanks," I said quickly. I turned to go, but she grabbed my arm. I looked at her to see what she wanted.

"Always use a condom," she told me seriously, pointing her pointer finger towards me as if to make it more of a point. I felt my jaw drop in shock as my whole face turned the color of my hair. I spluttered at her in surprise, but before I could actually say something coherent, she spared us one more glance before walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

I turned back to Johnny who was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides. A giant smile took up his whole face as he leaned against the wall for support, his eyes sparkled mischievously as he continued to laugh.

"Come on," I grumbled annoyed. I stomped away from him and into the diner place that the nurse had directed us towards. I could hear Johnny trying to catch up with me, but that was rather hard to do when he's trying to hold onto my stupid jacket and still chuckling. I let out a relieved breath when I saw Reed and Sue staring shocked at each other at one of the tables next to the wall that was entirely a window, giving everyone a beautiful view of the outdoors. "Reed! Sue!"

"Ember?" Sue questioned when she saw my receding blush, my face more pink than red now.

"Guys! You are never going to guess what happened!" Johnny said as he came up next to me. Reed's jaw dropped at seeing Johnny only wearing a coat next to me. He looked disbelieving between Johnny and I. His jaw tightened as if he was clenching his teeth.

"Ben's going to kill you," Reed stared at Johnny with an angry glare. Was that jealousy in Reed's glare? Nah, I'm seeing things.

"Jonathan Storm!" Sue said in scolding tone as she glared at him.

"It's not what it looks like!" I quickly amended, stepping away from Johnny to put more space between us. Reed looked relieved. Johnny looked confused before realization crossed his face. Johnny smirked arrogantly at Reed and Sue.

"Trust me, if that had happened, we would still be busy," Johnny wiggled his eyebrows at me. I felt absolutely mortified, but at the same, I wished that I could be testing out that theory. All this talk of sex and Johnny's attire has me all worked up. I'm usually not that embarrassed about sex and stuff. I mean I'm not an innocent girl. I've been around the block a few times and I know how to get what I want when I want it. I'm not a slut or a whore or a skank. I just know how to satisfy my needs. And Johnny would _definitely _be a delicious way to satisfy them.

I felt all my different emotions whirling in me and felt that sharp pierce in my brain again as Sue started to give Johnny a thorough scolding. The pierce intensified for a second before relaxing to just a steady pressure. I looked up when I heard Sue abruptly stop lecturing.

"Oh my god," Reed said amazed. I looked up from my steady gaze on the floor and felt my jaw drop. Things were floating all around us. Mostly small stuff like silverware and plates and stuff, though a few chairs and Reed and Sue's table was floating slightly off the ground. I yelped in surprise when a pepper shaker bumped against me. Abruptly, all the floating items dropped back down, a few plates breaking in the process.

All three of them were looking at me in shock. Heck, I was shocked, too.

"I was on fire!" Johnny suddenly blurted, breaking the silence.

"What?" Reed asked confused as Reed and Sue switched their shocked gazes from to me to confused ones at Johnny.

"My whole body! I was on fire! That's how I lost my clothes," Johnny explained as I got over my own shock at what _**I **_had apparently done and nodded to confirm it.

"It's true. First, his coat caught on fire, then suddenly I'm finding him in a bubbling pool of water in the snow," I told them to support Johnny's claims.

"Looks like we're not the only ones showing side effects," Sue said after a moment of silence.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked curiously, wanting to know Johnny and I aren't the only freaks here.

"I became… invisible," Sue explained slowly, probably still absorbing it just as Johnny and I were about our new developments. "Reed's arm, umm, stretched is the best way to explain it. It became really long."

"Whoa!" Johnny said wide eyed. I nodded agreeing with his statement. Reed had that scrunched up expression he always got when he was thinking really hard about one of his experiments.

"We better check on Ben," Reed said as he got from the table.

"Oh no!" I gasped worried for my big brother. "Do you think he's having side effects, too?"

"Most likely," Reed nodded. Sue got up from the table as Reed started walking towards the doors. "Better to be safe than sorry anyways."

Sue walked quickly to catch up with Reed. Johnny was concentrating on his hand for some reason. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his free arm to pull him behind me. After a couple seconds, I let go of his arm as we followed behind Reed and Sue. We walked out of the diner area and started walking down the hallway that led to Ben's room.

"What do you think is causing all of this?" I asked Reed and Sue. Johnny was still staring at his hand next to me as we walked down the hallway. Dork.

"It has to be the cloud," Sue said talking to both Reed and me. "It's fundamentally altered our DNA."

"Ember, I did it!" Johnny said next to me. I tore my attention away from Reed and Sue and felt my jaw drop as Johnny's finger had a flame above it.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions. We need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap," Reed replied to Sue while they continued down the hallway.

"Umm, is this enough evidence?" I asked as Johnny and I caught up to them with his finger still on fire. Reed and Sue both went wide eyed as they stared at his hand.

"Watch," Johnny instructed as he snapped his fingers and the flame disappeared. He snapped his fingers again and it reappeared. Once more he snapped and the flame was out yet again. "Now picture that, but everywhere!"

"Literally, his whole body was on fire!" I nodded. Sue gave Reed a triumphant look though they both still looked quite shocked.

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA," Reed gave in. A huge smile spread across Johnny's face as he laughed.

"Cool!" Johnny exclaimed. At my disbelieving face, Johnny elbowed me. "Come on, Ember! You know I think I was even flying!"

"I'm not too sure about that," I answered as Sue looked at me for confirmation to his claims. "I was a bit busy at freaking out at floating off the ground myself."

"What? Why didn't you tell us that before?" Reed asked staring at me concerned. I scratched the back of my neck.

"Well, I was going to, but I didn't think it was that big of a deal and then everything started floating around us in the diner…" I shrugged my shoulders as I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"We better check on Ben," Sue said worried. I felt my own worry for my brother come back and nodded. We continued on our way hurriedly to Ben's room. People stared at us confused as we rushed by them and then did a double take when they saw Johnny. I barely held back my laughter now at their expressions when they saw us. Before I was obviously embarrassed, but now since Reed and Sue are with us people didn't automatically assume… *ahem* yeah.

Johnny continued to snap his fingers the rest of the way to Ben's room. It was a little bit annoying, but it was too cute seeing his amazed expression everytime his finger lit on fire.

"Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this," Johnny smirked. I laughed and shook my head at him. Sue, however, was getting really annoyed. As Reed tried to get Ben's door open, Sue whipped around and glared at us. Well, more specifically Johnny.

"Johnny! Stop!" Sue snapped. I felt my eyebrows go up at her expression. "Alright?"

"Alright," Johnny rolled his eyes at her and gave me a tiny smirk.

"God!" she glared at him.

"God," he mocked her and I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"What's wrong with you!" she demanded.

"Sue, he's just excited," I said once I was able to get my laughter under control. She opened her mouth to retort at me, but Reed interrupted her before she could.

"Sue, do you have the code?" Reed asked worried. My attention snapped to Reed as he pounded on the door and kept trying to open the door. "It's locked!"

Sue rushed over to the keypad and started pressing in codes to try to open the door. I walked up to the door and started to call to Ben.

"Ben, open up the door! Come on, Ben, this isn't funny!" I said as worry started to swirl through me. A giant crunch sounded throughout his room. My worry suddenly sky rocketed. "Ben! Ben, are you alright? Ben!"

Everyone else started to worrying and freaking out a bit. Sue was pounding in different codes trying to open up the door. Reed was hitting the door next to me as if to get Ben's attention.

"Dude, does somebody have keys to these doors?" Johnny asked loudly looking around, but this hall was empty besides us. "Just break the door it can't be that thick."

"Ember, could you please move?"

I turned to find Reed right behind me staring at his hand. I felt my eyebrows rise as I looked back at Ben's room scared for my brother. I looked back at Reed's determined expression and nodded at him. I moved out of the way for Reed to do whatever he had in mind. I watched curiously as Reed knelt down so that he was on his knees before the door. He slowly put his hand down on the ground and pressed it at the bottom of the door. I felt my eyes widen as his hand started to flatten out and go _beneath_ the door. I could see through the sliver of a window on the door as Reed's hand stretched up on the other side and unlocked the door. Reed's hand came back and pulled out from under the door and looked like his normal arm again.

My jaw was slack as I stared wide eyed at Reed, "Holy shit."

"That's gross," Johnny said disgusted. Reed ignored Johnny as he stared at Sue and I, who were both wide eyed. I snapped my mouth closed.

Suddenly, a huge crash echoed through Ben's room bringing us out of our stupor. Reed pushed the door open and we rushed into the room. I gasped at the destroyed room. The bed was completely crushed, the machines were beeping like crazy, and oh, not to mention, there's a huge HOLE IN THE WALL!

"Ben!" I yelled not seeing him anywhere in the room.

"Look!" Johnny pointed out the hole and we walked towards the huge rubble pile to look outside. Far off, rushing into the trees was huge rock like… thing. I couldn't tell what it was from this distance before it disappeared.

"What's going on?"

I whirled around like everyone else to see Victor walk into the room in his usual business suit. His eyebrows were raised as he looked around the room. They went up farther when he saw Johnny's little outfit.

"What happened in here?" he asked.

"Victor, are you feeling alright?" Sue asked him worriedly. He waved off her concern. Humph, he should feel lucky to have Sue's attention for one second. She's so much better than he is.

"I'm fine. Just a few scraps," he told her. Reed took a step to get Victor's attention.

"Ben did this. He's had some kind of… reaction from the exposure to the cloud," Reed explained to him. Johnny continued to look out the window, probably looking to see if he could find that figure again.

"We all have different symptoms," Sue said reluctantly.

"Symptoms?" Victor asked looking between Reed and Sue.

"Yeah, it's signs of when you're affected from something happening to you," I explained like he was a little kid. I smirked at the glare he shot at me.

"I know what symptoms are," he growled. Sue started to say something but he cut her off with a look. "Just find him."

I stuck out my tongue at his back before bringing back my attention to the matter at hand. Sue was giving me a small glare that I could tell was hiding laughter. Reed was smiling at me and I winked. I barely held back my laughter when he flushed.

"Anybody know where the big guy is headed?" Johnny asked as he turned his attention away from the window.

"Home," Reed and I said at the same time. We looked at each other surprised.

I continued as I looked out the hole scared for my brother, "He's going back to Debbie."

**AN: Yes, yes, I know it's short, but being a pretty fast update that should make up for it. I'm uber excited for the next chapter. Fighting scene! Woo hoo! We'll see how it goes. But hey you guys know what Ember can do now! In case you didn't figure it out, she's telekinetic, her power is telekinesis. Or in other words, she makes things float with her mind! ;D**

**Guys I adore reviews. I really do. Just like any other author. When I get reviews about people who are loving my story so far, well, they make me want to update more. :P So… REVIEW! :D**


	5. Brooklyn Bridge

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Woo hoo! Update! It's a miracle! :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I've just realized that Ember is kind of like Jean Grey from X-Men both in super power and hair. Though she only has one of Jean's powers. I just wanted to say that I did NOT mean for this to happen. I'm NOT copying off of Jean. I created Ember on my own and just now realized that they're alike.**

**Disclaimer: I declare full ownership of the Fantastic Four! *dodges lawsuits and lawyers* AAHHH! I surrender, I surrender! *raises little white flag* I… *sniff* **_**don't **_**own Fantastic Four. *bawls eyes out* But I fully own Ember! *sticks tongue out at lawyers***

I bit my lip as worry sat in my stomach like a heavy lead ball. I clasped my hands together as I tried to find a way to distract myself. We're on our way in a taxi cab on the Brooklyn Bridge to see if we could find Ben back in Brooklyn. Sue was in the passenger seat of the cab and I'm sitting in the middle of the backseat. Reed's on my left while Johnny is on my right.

"Hey," I hear someone say as a hand clasps mine comfortingly. I looked up at Reed as he smiles at me gently. "It's going to be okay. We'll find Ben."

"I know we'll find Ben," I answer as I clutch his hand tighter. "I'm just worried about _what _we'll find."

A little while ago, I had the brilliant idea to call Debbie to see if Ben was at their apartment with her. It didn't go so well.

***Flashback***

"Hello?" I heard a shaky, tear-filled voice answer.

"Debbie?" I asked as my eyebrows scrunched together. I looked up at Reed, Sue, and Johnny's faces as they waited quietly. "It's Ember."

"Oh, Ember!" she cried out sounding relieved, but like she was still crying. "It was horrible!"

"Debbie, what's wrong? Have you seen Ben at all?" I asked her intently. Her sobbing became even heavier. She gasped something between her sobs, but it was incoherent. "Debbie, please! Have you seen Ben?"

"That-that THING is not Ben!" she sobbed and abruptly hung up.

***End of flashback***

Needless to say, she wasn't very helpful. We figured out that, yes, Ben had visited her, but not much else. It only created to make me a mess of nerves. Poor Ben is out there and who knows how he's doing! The way Debbie was acting, he didn't get the warm home welcoming he was probably expecting. That had to hurt. Especially since it's from Debbie and those two are madly in love! Well, they _were _anyways.

My attention was brought back to the present as Johnny threw his arm around my shoulders and tugged me closer to his side causing my hand to slip out of Reed's. My breath sped up slightly as I could feel myself pressed against Johnny's hard muscles. Did it just get hotter in here?

"Hey cheer up, Cherry," Johnny smiled down at me. "Ben's a big boy. I'm sure he's fine!"

I smiled my thanks at him while Reed raised an eyebrow.

"Cherry?" Reed asked. Johnny nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, Cherry. You know her red hair?" Johnny said as he held up a red strand to prove his point.

I shrugged and gave Reed a dry look, "It's better than him calling me Red."

Our lovely conversation about my hair was interrupted as the cab suddenly came to a fast stop. I looked around in surprise to see all the cars around us were also completely stopped.

"Hey, why'd we stop?" Johnny said surprised.

"Only one way to find out," I said as Reed opened up his door to get out. I slid out after Reed and closed the door behind me. Sue and Johnny stood on the other side of the taxi cab. I stretched up on my tiptoes to try to get a better look down the bridge, but I could only see more stopped cars and then a giant car accident that looked like a big pile up. Dang, my not tallness yet also not shortness. Yeah, it's confusing. Unless you realize that I'm slightly taller than average height. Then it's just boring.

"Come on," Reed said as he started walking towards the car accident. I nodded and started following him as Sue and Johnny crossed between the cars to walk with us. As we got closer to the accident, there was a few cop cars lined up to block people from getting closer to the accident and cops pushing the crowd back so that they didn't past the cop cars.

"What are we going to do now?" Sue asked.

"We're not going to get past these guys," Reed frowned as he got on his thinking expression. I could see a light bulb go off as he looked at Sue. "But you could!"

"Alright, I'll try," she nodded a bit reluctantly. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she started to concentrate. Slowly, her skin started to flicker in and out until suddenly we couldn't see her anymore.

"Good job, Sue!" I smiled brightly. I would have given her a high five but… yeah. She's invisible.

"Your clothes," Reed said as the crowd started to stare at the floating clothes in confusion.

"Oh, right!" she said as she slid her jacket off of her shoulders. She started to unbutton her shirt and Johnny started shifting uneasily next to me.

"This is so wrong," Johnny murmured as he turned away. Sue slipped off her shirt so that we could see a floating bra. She unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off too. Floating underwear. Weeeiirrdd.

As she was about to slip her bra off, she started to flicker back and we could suddenly see her again.

"Sue!" I gasped shocked as a bunch of people gasped and started whispering as they saw her. She looked down and gasped in horror as she quickly threw her hands over her body trying to cover up.

"Wow, you've been working out," Reed commented, blatantly staring at Sue.

"Reed!" I scolded as I slapped the back of his head.

"Why couldn't that be you," Johnny commented almost a whisper into my ear, causing me to blush.

"Johnny!" I said though butterflies started to swirl in my stomach.

"What? I can't help myself," Johnny smirked at me, though he still kept his back to Sue. Understandable. I would too if it was Ben in this situation. Yuck.

I picked up Sue's jacket and handed it to her. She gratefully took it and wrapped it around the front of her body, covering up better.

"Anymore great ideas," Sue hissed at Reed. "Why don't you strip down and have a hundred people stare at you!"

"Then we would all need therapy," Johnny commented causing me to giggle and Reed to glare at Johnny. Sue started to turn invisible and disappeared from our view once again.

"Sue," Reed said to get her attention.

"What!" she snapped. I nodded at her floating clothes. "Oh."

She pulled off the rest of her clothes, leaving no sign of where she could be.

"Ember, grab her clothes and let's go," Reed instructed as he motioned for Johnny and I to follow him. I snatched the clothes off the ground and tucked her bra and underwear into her blouse, so that I wasn't walking around with a bra in my hand. That would just be weird. Like really weird.

I quickly followed behind Johnny as we wove through the crowd using the path that Sue was making us. We easily got onto the other side of the cops and I let out a relieved sigh that we at least got his far.

"Ember!"

I shrieked as the empty space in front of me called my name. I heard a laugh.

"Ember, it's Sue! Can I have my clothes back now?"

"Oh, sorry, Sue," I smiled sheepishly as I held out the clothes towards what appeared to be empty space in front of me.

"Thanks," she laughed as the clothes were taken out of my hands and started floating in the air. Sue slipped all of her clothes back on and then became visible to everyone once again. She glared at Reed. "I can't believe you made me do that!"

"Just find Ben," Reed sighed. We worked our way around the few people that were here with all of the smashed up cars. Some of the cars were a little bit on fire. Not safe, but that'll be dealt with I'm sure. I strained my neck looking around for any sign of Ben.

"Ember!" Sue called. I turned to look at her. She motioned me over. "Here help me up onto the car, so I can get a better look."

I nodded and helped her climb onto of one of the taxi cabs that was caught in the accident. She held her hand towards me and pulled me up next to her. I looked around us looking for Ben desperately. My worry for my big brother was heavy and tight in my stomach, making me tense as I feared for him.

"Ben!" I called cupping my hands around my mouth to make my voice louder. Sue copied my actions.

"Ben!" she yelled. Sue gasped suddenly. I turned to look at her in confusion and followed her surprised gaze to a giant rock… thing. I gasped in shock as I felt my jaw drop. Is that… Ben?

He started making his way towards us as I watched, not knowing what to do. I felt relief and confusion swell up in me replacing the previous fear and worry, though there was still some worry in me. My brother. What had happened to him? Was _this _his side effect? _This_ was what the cloud had done to him? What happened with Debbie? Is this what freaked her out? Understandable, but… he's still Ben. Isn't he?

Unable to stay still, I climbed off of the taxi cab and started to run to Ben. He paused in his steps for a moment and watched unsure as I raced towards him, my knee length black skirt billowing around me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Johnny jumping to cover a little girl near one of the cars that was on fire. My mind was too busy with thoughts of Ben to make the connection of _why_ Johnny was covering her until it was too late. The car exploded making the fire turn into huge flames as it was suddenly barreling out towards me.

"NO!" I heard Ben's now deeper voice yell out.

I abruptly found myself crushed to the ground as a lean, strong body was covering mine protectively squishing me against the little girl. I pulled her into my arms so that we fit easier underneath Johnny's body as he huddled over us, protecting us from the hot flames around us. I watched as the flames barreled out towards the crowd that was watching from a higher spot on the part of the bridge that was next to the one we're on.

A huge clear-ish shield suddenly stopped the flames as it covered the explosion. Through the shield, I watched shocked as a firetruck that had been rushing towards the fire explosion try to stop abruptly, causing the back end of the firetruck to swing out as it crashed through the cables and hung unstable over the water. It started to tilt as it slowly started to bend towards the water. The shield around the explosion cut off the air supply causing the flames to die out as the shield squished the explosion back enough that it fizzled out. The shield disappeared.

Johnny got up and helped me stand up as I pulled the little girl up since she was still in my grip.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked the little girl, looking over her to make sure that she didn't catch on fire at all. She nodded as she looked at us wide eyed. I pushed her away from the wreck and towards where the crowds were still huddled watching as everything happened. "Go find your parents."

"I'm fine, sweetie," Johnny said dryly as the little girl rushed away. I threw my arms around Johnny's neck and pulled my body tight to his. His breath went of him in a whoosh as his arms hesitated before they smoothly wrapped around me, though I could tell he was surprised. I pulled away from him to see him looking very pleased with himself.

I heard some of the crowd shouting and pulled out of my hug with Johnny to see the new Ben holding onto the front bumper of the firetruck, keeping it from falling into the water as he tried to pull it down, so that it wasn't still tilting. Firemen were on top of the firetruck holding on as tightly as they can. Johnny and I rushed towards the edge of the bridge to get a better look at how well the firemen were faring.

There was one holding onto the ladder near the front of the firetruck who looked fine. There was another one who was climbing down the ladder towards two who were barely hanging on. One was hanging onto the bumper of the back of firetruck while the other was holding onto the end of the ladder as it slid down so that he was just hanging on by the bar at the end of the ladder. Ben was struggling to hold onto the firetruck, but it wasn't sliding off the bridge and towards the water anymore so that was a good sign.

Reed appeared next to Johnny and I as he looked at the firemen contemplating how to help them. I gasped as the fireman holding onto the back bumper suddenly lost his grip and was speeding towards the water. Reed basically jumped after him, but I grabbed his waist before he could hurtle himself off towards the same fate. Johnny grabbed my waist to make sure that I didn't go with Reed. However, while Reed's legs and waist stayed the rest of his body stretched out towards the man. His body and arms both became super long as Reed grabbed the fireman by his waist abruptly stopping him from falling. Reed started… umm shrinking, I guess, as he stretched back towards the bridge bring the fireman with him.

I could tell Reed was doing fine, so I let go of his waist, though Johnny slyly kept his arms on mine.

I could see that the firetruck was starting to straighten out as Ben pulled the firetruck back onto the bridge safely. I let out a tiny scream with the crowd as the fireman who was holding onto the end of the ladder also suddenly lost his grip as he started to fall towards the water. I reacted out of instinct as the sharp pierce in my brain happened once again. I threw my hand out towards the fireman and he suddenly halted in his fall as the pierce turned less harsh so it was simply a steady pressure on my brain. Johnny's grip on my waist tightened and tensed as he looked at me wide eyed. WHOA! I'm doing this? Holy crap! I continued to rely on my instinct since I had _no_ idea what I was doing right now.

I brought my hand towards me as I willed the man to come up to the bridge and out of harm's way. Steadily, he started to come away from the water as Reed and the fireman he had saved stared between me and the fireman floating towards us, along with the crowd who was cheering me on.

Finally, the fireman was next to us and I gently set him down so that he was standing on his own feet on the bridge next to his fireman buddy. They gave each other a man hug before they looked at us not sure what to say.

"That was hot," Johnny commented in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh as I leaned back in his arms, more shocked at what I had done than tired out.

"I can't believe that just happened," I shook my head amazed. I turned around to look up at him. I smiled slyly as I placed a hand on his chest and the other around his neck. I leaned closer to him as I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "You know I didn't really thank you properly for saving me earlier."

His breath hitched and his eyes darkened as he watched me. A wide smirk spread across his face, "Oh really?"

I nodded as I started to lean closer towards his lips. As my lips were about to brush his, I whispered, "Thank you, Johnny."

I slipped out of his grip and swayed my hips as I started to walk away. I heard a laugh that was attempted to be covered by a cough and looked over my shoulder to see Johnny still had his arms in the air looking quite shocked. Reed was laughing with a giant smile on his face. He patted Johnny's shoulder before he ran to catch up with me. Johnny's shocked gaze turned to me and I winked at him.

Johnny grumbled as he caught up with Reed and I. Sue worked her way around the wreck and joined us as we tried to get to Ben. More police officers showed up making a wide circle around Ben and the firetruck as another firetruck showed up. I tried to break through the police men, but they wouldn't let me through.

"Get down on the ground now!" a man said through a speakerphone as a helicopter flew above the bridge.

"Don't shoot he's a hero!" I heard a lady yell as a bunch of people from the crowd shouted protests before everyone began clapping. Slowly, the police let down their guard confused as to whether Ben was bad or not.

"He's my brother," I snapped at the police man blocking me. I flicked my hand at him causing him to slide a few feet to the side, but not harming him. Cool! I think I'm going to like this power.

With the police man out of my way, I rushed over to Ben and threw my arms around his neck.

"Ben! Are you okay?" I asked him, looking over him for any possible injuries. The crowd around us continued to clap and cheer for Ben, though they kept a wide circle of distance from him.

"Ember-" Ben hesitated looking unsure of himself again. "Aren't you scared?"

"Ben," I said gently as I put my hand on his arm. I repeated my question, "Are you _okay_?"

Ben gave me a weird look but nodded. I smiled.

"Oh, good!" I smiled brightly. Then I smacked his arm. I think it hurt me more than him, actually I don't think he even felt it, but he got the idea that I had wanted it to hurt him. His… eyebrows raised as he looked at me in confusion at why I tried to hit him. "YOU BIG IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? I WAS TERRIFIED THAT SOMETHING BAD HAD HAPPENED TO YOU! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

A giant smile spread across his stone face as he scooped me up into his arms and carefully hugged me. I could hear Reed, Johnny, and Sue laughing. Whether at the view of me in Ben's now giant grip or the fact that someone so tiny compared to him just scolded him like he was a little kid, I don't know. Probably a little bit of both especially since I'm only up to his nose now, not even. I laughed as I hugged him back as much as I could. My arms couldn't go all the way around him, but I tried.

"You don't care?" he looked so happy, his smile took up his whole face.

"As long as you don't care that I can suddenly make things float with my mind," I giggled as his face looked stuck between relief and happiness. "I mean at first, of course, I was shocked! But you're still Ben and that's all that matters."

I smiled up at my big brother. Something must have caught his attention since he gently put me down as his smile was wiped off his face. I frowned in my confusion. I turned around to see a teary eyed Debbie standing at the edge of the crowd as people were _still_ clapping. Ben took a step towards her, but she backed up slightly as she shook her head at him. I gasped as she slid her beautiful engagement ring, that Ben and I had spent days looking for so that it was the perfect one for her, off and gently set it down on the ground.

She disappeared through the crowd and Ben started to follow after her. I felt anger swell up in me.

"That bit-" I started as I started to follow after her. Someone grabbed my arm stopping me before I could rip her a new one. I turned to demand they let me go to see Reed holding onto my arm. He stopped my rant by pointing at Ben. I turned to look at him and felt my anger disappear and turn into sadness as Ben unsuccessfully tried to pick up the engagement ring. Reed let go of my arm and picked up the ring for Ben. He carefully laid it in Ben's hand for him. Ben and Reed stood back up as Ben still looked at the ring in his hand. Reed pulled Ben's attention to him as he started to talk.

"I swear to you. I will do everything in my power until there's not a breath left in me," Reed promised as he looked at Ben. "You're gonna be Ben again!"

"And I'll rip off anyone's head that dares make fun of you," I growled. Ben smiled at me and pulled me back into another hug. "I love ya, bro."

"I love you, too, sis."

**AN: Aww! Cute brother sister moment! Wish me and my brother had those. I kiss his forehead and he says 'gross'! The only difference between men and boys is the size of their toys, I swear. Hey so thanks for reading the chapter! :D I hope you're liking the story so far! I already have the next chapter practically written so if I get at least 8 reviews I'll post it tomorrow! :D**

**Also, it would be totally awesome if you guys could review and give me some ideas for a superhero name for Ember. Thanks!**


	6. Apologies

**Fantastic Five – Chapter 6**

**AN: I am soooo sorry! But this time not being able to update fast wasn't my fault! You don't believe me? My laptop crashed. It has all of my work for all of my stories. So for a little more than the past week there has been no possible way for me to update the story. I wanted this chapter to be double of the length that it is right now, but I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING. So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Me own Fantastic Four? No, I don't get the credit for that slice of amazingness, just credit for my slightly different version of that slice of amazingness.**

The paramedics that showed up demanded that they check us over even though we all felt perfectly fine. But when Ben insisted them not to check him they didn't argue. Lucky.

I contemplated everything that had happened out there and still felt amazed that we could do all of that stuff now. Yes, it's very serious and who knows what other side effects we could get from having these powers, but we have 'em and as far as I know nothing will change that. Which I guess is a minus for Ben, but I'm kinda excited. I can't help it! I mean how many people wish they have superpowers? And now we do!

"You know what guys? I felt like a ninja out there!" I said excitedly bouncing on the stretcher I was sitting on in the big tent they had set up as the paramedic tried to take my pulse. "Well, maybe not a ninja, but maybe like a physic or one of those meditation monks that make things float! Wait, maybe that was just in a movie I saw… But seriously that was so awesome! I pointed my hand and he just came floating over to me!"

"Can you please sit still?" the paramedic asked annoyed. I stop bouncing and pouted at him. Johnny chuckled next to me as he leaned against the stretcher.

"Like I said before it was hot," Johnny winked at me. I felt a shot of pleasure run through me as I shivered at Johnny's devious smirk. The paramedic removed the blood pressure thingy from my arm and I scooted closer to Johnny. I leaned close to him.

"You weren't so bad yourself saving me like that," I fluttered my eyelashes at him. I could see his adam's apple bob as he watched me.

"Oh, really?" his smirk got bigger as he watched me scoot closer so that I was right next to him.

"Hey! Stop hitting on my sister!" Ben growled from his place across the tent as he spared a glance to look up as Johnny was about to try to wrap his arm around my waist. Johnny reluctantly pulled his arm back and I felt myself pout.

"Hey, where are your ears?" Johnny asked Ben, probably trying to get him back for ruining the moment. Ben glared at him. I couldn't help but giggle causing Johnny to smile as he looked at me.

A fireman came into the tent and walked towards Reed who was pacing in thought.

"There are some folks outside that wanna talk to you," he said as he stopped in the middle of the tent.

"We're not going public with this," Reed frowned at him. "We're scientists! Not celebrities."

"It's too late son," he shook his head. He walked over to a TV that was sitting on a table and turned it on. "Look."

"-when a New York Fire Department firetruck became part of the tragedy. The rescue itself is not the story. One of the five stretched to an amazing length-"

A newsman's voice continued as a video of Ben, Reed, and I came onto the screen of when we were standing together in the middle of the circle the crowd had created around us. The title across the bottom of the screen said _The Fantastic Five_.

"See? They're calling you The Fantastic Five," the fireman explained while the newsman's voice continued talking through the TV.

"Cool!" Johnny said as he started to walk out of the tent.

"No, wait!" Sue said causing Johnny to stop and turn around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go talk to them," Johnny said obviously.

"Me too!" I said excited as I slid off the stretcher and walked over next to Johnny.

"No!" Sue said almost scolding both of us. She turned to look at Reed and Ben. "We should think this through."

"That's great! Brainstorm!" Johnny said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. He looked at a fireman, "Where are they?"

The fireman pointed around a firetruck and Johnny and I walked around it to see a large group of reporters recording and taking pictures like crazy, especially when they saw us.

"Ember! Johnny! Get back here right now!" Sue said behind us. I rolled my eyes and smiled as we stopped a few feet from the reporters which were being held back. Johnny slipped his hand out of mine and held up his arms at the reporters as if to show how awesome he is. *snort*

"Can you believe this?" Johnny asked rhetorically as Reed and Sue stopped next to us. Reed and Johnny are in the middle with me on Johnny's side and Sue on Reed's. Ben came up and stopped next to me.

"Which one of you is the leader?" the fireman from before asked us. Johnny put his hands on his hips.

"That would be me," he said dramatically. The fireman gave him a disbelieving look.

"No, seriously," he rolled his eyes and I had to cover my mouth as I burst into a fit of giggles. Johnny gave me a playful glare causing me to laugh harder.

"I guess me," Reed said uncertainly as he glanced over at me. I gave him an encouraging smile like I always did whenever we had to go in front of press and he smiled back more confidently.

"You're on, son," the fireman said as he walked away to let us do our thing, I suppose.

Reed took a step forward showing that he was the leader and about to talk, causing the press to quiet down as they stretched their recorders towards us as far as they could. The cameras were still flashing like crazy and recording every single second. I felt relaxed since I'm use to going with Reed whenever he's done press conferences in the past, but those were all about his projects. This time it was about how his project went wrong and gave us superpowers! Huh, guess that's good and bad, depending on your point of view.

"Uh, during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to as yet unidentified radioactive energy," Reed started and the press went crazy asking all of us questions.

"What happened on the trip?"

"Is it true you stretch?"

"Is it true you can fly?"

"Yeah," Johnny and I said at the same time causing us to look at each other. Johnny smiled brightly and looked back at the person who had asked the question. "We're both working on that-"

"Actually," Sue interrupted as she stepped forward so that she was next to Reed. "We don't know much more than you do at this point. We'll be going directly to our lab to diagnose our symptoms."

"Symptoms? Is it some kind of disease?"

"No, no, no!" Johnny said firmly as he walked forward next to Reed and Sue, causing Sue to give him another scolding look. WTF, what the firetruck, does she think he's seven? "It's not a disease! If having special powers is a disease, than yes! We got it bad."

"Excuse me, but that _thing _doesn't look so fantastic."

"How _dare_ you!" I started to snarl as I took a step forward next to Johnny. Johnny wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and pulled me to his side before I could harm the man.

"Ben Grimm is genuine American hero!" Reed said causing me to relax and give Reed a smile as Ben walked up so that he stood next to me once again.

"What he means is that every team needs a mascot!" Johnny smiled causing all the reporters to laugh as my body went stiff and my harsh glare came back as my green eyes sliced into Johnny. "A new day is dawning! The day of The Fantastic Five!"

I grabbed Johnny's arm stiffly and dropped it, walking to the other side of Ben so that I was on the opposite side and away from Johnny before I hurt him in front of everyone. I could feel Johnny's confused gaze on me as Ben gave me a grateful smile. I smiled and wrapped my arm around my brother's as I leaned against Ben. The reporters were all humming with questions again.

"Look, look!" Reed held up his hands to get them to quiet down again. "We went to space to find a way to understand DNA, cure disease, save lives. Well, now it's our DNA, our disease, our lives on the line. Thank you. No more questions."

The reporters still started quacking questions away the minute he was done. We ignored them and walked back to the tent that we had all been in before. Reed started to talk to one of the police men about getting us a ride back to the Baxter Building. I moved to sit down on one of the stretchers and started to kick my feet lazily as I scooted back far enough so that they were off the ground. I still felt my anger at Johnny bubbling inside of me.

Johnny started to walk towards me and I glared before looking away from him. He moved so that he was in my line of eyesight again. My glare turned harsher and I turned again so that I wasn't looking at him. He moved closer to me so that he was in my eyesight _again_!

"Why are you mad at me?" Johnny asked half amused, half confused. I sighed to let out some of my anger.

"You made fun of Ben," I accused. He looked even more confused now.

"Yeah?" he said in a questioning voice. My lips were a tight line in my anger. "You laughed when I made the ear joke earlier though. I don't get it."

"Johnny, I understand a little teasing," I said frustrated, trying to explain my point, "but that was mean! Mascot? What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Johnny said as he pouted the tiniest bit making his lower lip jut out just a bit. "I don't think before I speak. I just speak. There's no filter that goes 'no, shit-for-brains, you shouldn't say that!' Whatever comes into my head just blurts out! Please forgive me, Cherry."

I couldn't help the smile that twitched my lips as I tried to still look mad, but I could feel my anger easily melting away. I've never been good at staying angry. I cool off pretty fast and end up being happy again in a few minutes. Ten tops. Add the fact that Johnny is so damn adorable, and it's pretty stinkin' hard to stay angry at him. I stared at him for a moment judging his sincerity. He started scooting closer to me when he saw the smile at the edge of my lips until he stopped directly in front of me. My gaze darted between his bright blue eyes and I begrudgingly let a bright smile spread across my face.

"Alright," I smiled, making Johnny sigh in relief, "but it's not me who you have to apologize to."

"You're kidding me, right?" Johnny stared at me in disbelief. My smile widened and I shook my head.

"Nope," I said delighted in myself. Johnny scooted closer to me and smoothly nudged my legs open so that he was between them. He pouted once again.

"Can't I just make it up to _you_?" he smiled deviously. I tapped my chin as if I was thinking it through.

"Nope," I popped the p. I leaned around Johnny and called to Ben. "Hey, Benny! Come here!"

"What have I said about calling me Benny," Ben grumbled as he walked over. His eyes narrowed as he saw Johnny's position and he growled. He grabbed the back of Johnny's shirt and lifted him the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" Johnny complained. Ben grunted as he dropped Johnny on the ground away from me.

"How many times do I gotta say it? Stay away from my sister," Ben glared at him causing me to laugh. Ben turned back to me with a pleased smile as Johnny grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground. "What did ya want, Ember?"

"Johnny has something to say to you," I smirked.

"Do I have to?" Johnny whined. I nodded as my smirk stayed, delighted in myself. Johnny frowned and mumbled, "Ibm sowwr."

"What was that twinkle toes?" Ben raised his invisible eyebrows as he looked at Johnny in confusion. I had to stifle a giggle as Johnny lightly glared at me before sighing.

"I'm sorry," Johnny said tight lipped. Ben looked thoroughly shocked and I had to hold back my laughter.

"Uh, thanks," Ben said staring at Johnny in confusion.

"Guys, come on. The police are going to give us a ride back to the Baxter building. Ben, I'm afraid you'll have to go separate from us," Reed said as he walked up to us. Johnny looked uncomfortable while Ben still looked confused. Reed looked between them and then to my pleased and amused expression. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing at all," I smiled as I slipped off the stretcher. I patted Johnny on the shoulder as I passed him. "I'm going with Ben!"

**AN: So review and let me know what ya think! :D Thanks for reading!**


	7. Baxter Building

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Woo hoo another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews guys! And for all the people alerting and not reviewing, thanks to you too cuz I know you're reading :P**

**Disclaimer: I doth not owneth Fantastic Foureth.**

"I still don't know how you got him to apologize to me," Ben laughed as an amused smile was still on his face. I smiled and leaned back opposite from him in the giant metal police truck that we had to go in. It was the only thing that could hold Ben's weight, and I was stubborn in going with Ben while the others went in a regular police car. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ben, I'm a woman. We have you men wrapped around our tiny little finger," I smirked as I held up my pinky in the air. "I just know how to use that power better than most."

Ben chuckled, "Yeah, you've always been a sneaky one."

"It's a talent," I laughed. I could feel the truck slowing as it came to a complete stop. The door opened up, so I stood up. I smoothed my form-fitting blue blouse down and straightened my loose black skirt.

"Ladies first," Ben gestured. A police man offered his hand to help me climb down from the truck. I thanked him and took in the large crowd surrounding the truck and the Baxter building. People were waving and holding up signs trying to get our attention. Cameras were flashing as people smiled and yelled out different things. The crowds were held back so that the entrance to the Baxter building was big and clear.

Ben climbed down behind me and I smiled as he stood next to me. He had on a giant trench coat and a fedora. I waved and smiled as we walked down the path. Reed and Sue gave us a smile as they walked ahead into the Baxter building. Johnny lazily walked over and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Isn't this great?" Johnny smiled as he waved at all the people who were cheering. I laughed at his exuberant expression. I playfully pulled Johnny's sunglasses off of him and slipped them onto myself. Johnny raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, but continued to smile as his arm brought me closer to him. Ben pushed Johnny's arm off my shoulder and gave him a glare. I tried to hold back my laughter at Johnny's annoyed expression.

Suddenly, a little girl stumbled out from behind the barriers in front of us. She had a tumble of brown hair and looked five years old. We stopped as she had literally tumbled out right in front of us. The crowd almost seemed go silent to see what we would do while part of the crowd started whispering. She shook her head as she stood up. She looked up at us and her eyes went wide as her little jaw seemed to struggle to say something.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips as she looked like a fish, except with large brown eyes and hair, of course. I crouched down in front of her.

"What's your name sweetie?" I smiled at her brightly. Her eyes seemed to go wider if possible.

"C-chris-stie," she stuttered as she seemed to find the ground suddenly very interesting. I laughed again.

"Well, Christie, can you do me a favor?" I asked like it was a big secret. She nodded enthusiastically as her head shot up to look at me. I pulled the sunglasses I had swiped from Johnny off and held them out to her. "Keep these safe for me?"

A giant smile spread across her face as she started to nod even faster than before. I laughed as I smiled at her expression. I slipped the sunglasses on her face and they sagged since she's so little. I patted her head as I stood up. I hadn't noticed before, but now as the little girl disappeared back into the crowd, probably to find her family, I noticed that cameras were going off like _crazy_.

"Have you always been good with kids like that?" Johnny asked me curiously as he smiled. I blushed red as I shrugged causing Ben to laugh. Johnny frowned thoughtfully as he turned to Ben. "Why don't you do something like that, Ben! Say something!"

Ben looked around unsure of himself. He turned to a little kid and pointed his finger at him as everyone suddenly got dead quiet again.

"Um, don't do drugs," he instructed. The crowd erupted into cheers. I giggled and walked through the revolving doors and into the Baxter building next to Johnny.

"How are you this afternoon, Ms. Grimm?" Bert asked as we came in the door. Bert is kinda like a door manager for the Baxter building. He has a cool outfit and hat that he wears and basically just says hello to everyone who comes in. I'm jealous of his awesome hat.

"I'm great, Bert," I smiled. "Thanks for asking."

As Johnny, Ben, and I caught up with Reed and Sue waiting at the elevators, I could see a large stack of mail in Reed's hands. Sue was eyeing all of the past due and overdue stamps on all of the envelopes.

"We had a tough year," Reed explained embarrassed as Sue looked at the mail with a raised eyebrow. The elevator opened up and Reed quickly hurried in. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, like nine straight," Ben grumbled.

"At least this place is better than that awful basement we use to have everything set up in before," I laughed as we got onto the elevator.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Ben chuckled. He looked over at Reed. "Did your mom ever fix the basement after that one experiment exploded?"

Reed flushed as Johnny burst out laughing. Sue gave Johnny another scolding look. Reed hit the button for the top floor as the elevator doors closed. I leaned against the wall next to Johnny as we waited. The elevator suddenly made a loud groan and a screech.

"Either we're moving really fast or not at all," Johnny commented dryly.

"Does an elevator have a stomach? It sounds hungry," I bit my lip as Johnny laughed. As if to answer our confusion, a sudden beep went through the air as the 'exceed maximum weight' sign lit up. I felt my heart drop as we all looked at Ben.

"I'll take the stairs," he said sadly as he got off of the elevator.

"Oh! Ben, I'll come with you," I said saddened for my big brother. He held up a hand to stop me before I got off of the elevator.

"It's okay, Em," he sighed. I sadly leaned back against the wall next to Johnny again as the doors closed. Johnny had a thoughtful look on his face.

"How come Ben can't turn it on and off like we can?" Johnny asked curiously. I nodded in agreement, curious too.

"That's what we're here to find out," Reed said seriously.

"I mean if it happened to Ben…" Sue let the thought hang. Johnny's eyebrows raised as we all stared at one another.

"What? You mean we won't be able to turn it off either?" Johnny asked. Reed gave a small nod and Johnny laughed. "That would save time!"

"You don't really wanna walk around on fire, do you?" Sue asked him incredulous.

"He's already smokin'," I muttered so that only Johnny could hear me. A wide smile spread across his face as he looked at me for a moment before looking back at Sue.

"Is that a trick question?" Johnny smirked.

"Grow up," Sue said annoyed. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Sue. I don't think I'd mind," I smiled, causing her to switch her gaze to me.

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks this is cool," Johnny smiled triumphantly. The elevator came to a stop as it beeped showing that we're on the top floor. We walked out of the elevator and Reed tossed the mail onto a side table.

"We should all stay here until we find out the extent of our changes and figure out how to reverse them," Reed said as we walked into the apartment.

"Whoa," Johnny said wide eyed. I giggled.

"Believe it or not Reed lives here," Sue said dryly as we walked to the middle of the room. Wide space surrounded us as we could see experiments everywhere in the giant circular room and a walkway on the above floor with a view to look at the lower level. Reed flicked the lights on so that the whole area lit up. Wide windows that went from the ceiling to the floor gave a beautiful view of the city.

"Watch out. Reed often has a random experiment here or there," I warned seriously. I snickered at a memory. "I would suggest not to touch it unless you know what it does. Reed about had a heart attack when I almost ruined a machine meant to heat up his materials."

"What happened?" Sue asked curiously.

"I mistook it for a dryer and about melted half of Ben's clothes. He wasn't too happy either," I giggled as I thought about Ben and Reed's expressions.

"How many times have you been here?" Johnny asked eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me.

"Ember stays here all the time," Reed answered for me as he joined us once again.

"Yeah, I even have my own room," I laughed. I felt my smile widen when I saw a flash of jealousy cross Johnny's face and had to hold back a laugh when jealousy also went across Sue's face.

"What do you guys think?" Reed asked looking between Sue and Johnny. Johnny gave another look around the room in amazement as he forgot his jealousy.

"I don't know, Reed. I think you may be taking your work home with you," Johnny laughed.

"You have no idea," I laughed with Johnny as Reed also chuckled. He gave an almost adoring look to all of the experiments around the room. He definitely loves his work that's for sure.

"Let me show you where you'll be staying," Reed waved as he turned around and walked towards the bedroom area of the giant apartment, if you can call it that. Johnny followed behind Reed, and I stayed for a moment as Sue still looked around absent mindedly. I put my hands behind me as I walked up to her so that we were standing side by side. I looked in the opposite direction.

"You know," I started, getting her attention. "Reed can often get sucked into his work for days at a time and not even notice."

I saw a small smile appear on her face as I'm sure she was thinking of past memories of exactly that.

"But when all is said and done, he's lonely. Ben usually isn't here unless needed and me well… I'm usually too busy for quality time with Reed," I still watched as her small smile disappeared. I shrugged nonchalantly and turned around to follow Johnny and Reed. "Who knows. Maybe a change of _female_ company will be good for him."

"Ember," Sue voice said causing me to stop. I heard her footsteps behind me. She caught up and stood in front of me. She looked hesitant. "Is he- has he- I mean have you two-"

I watched in amusement as she struggled to find the words to ask what she wanted to know. I knew what she was trying to ask, but I let her struggle for a few minutes. I laughed and put my hand on her arm to calm her down.

"Chill, Sue," I smiled at her. "Reed and I have never been together."

"But the way he looks at you…" she still looked unsure as she trailed off again. My eyebrows raised as my nose scrunched.

"Eww, Sue, don't joke about that," I shivered. "Reed and I are best friends. That's it."

She looked more reassured and gave me a grateful smile.

"You must think I'm so ridiculous," she looked down at her hands. I shook my head.

"Nah, love does crazy things to people. Like your brother for instance," I wiggled my eyebrows at her with a sweet smile. "He makes me want to do some _crazy_ things."

"Ember, gross!" Sue laughed as a giant smile spread across her face. "You know I think he actually likes you."

"You think I don't know that?" I raised an eyebrow as a mischievious smile spread across my face. Sue looked a bit confused. "Sue, honey, I've_ known _that Johnny likes me. I'm just seeing how much I can milk him first."

I winked at her, "Afterall, why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?"

Sue burst into a fit of laughter as she held her sides. After she finally calmed down, she continued with a bright smile, "I just meant more than the usual fling he has."

"Well, we'll see where it goes," I shrugged. "Like Johnny, I've never really had a serious relationship before. It drives Ben and Reed absolutely nuts! But I've always enjoyed playing the field too much to really care."

"You know, Ember," Sue smiled at me and linked her arm through mine. "I think you're the one who will finally be able to tame my brother. Afterall, what better way to keep the player interested but then by another player? Plus, I like you and we go shopping all the time, so that's just brownie points for being best friends with his big sister."

We both went into a giggling fit as we started to stroll to the bedrooms area of the apartment. I stopped in front of a door that would be Sue's room.

"Now this will be your room," I said as we opened the door. Sue looked around and smiled at the bookshelves full of science textbooks and random atoms or planets along shelves on the walls. "The bathroom is down the hall if you need it."

"Thanks, I think I might go take a shower," Sue nodded as she continued to look around the room.

"Okey dokey, if you need any help just holler," I waved as I left Sue to herself. I walked to my bedroom and started to open my door. I shrieked as hands suddenly grabbed my shoulders.

"Hahahaha," Johnny clutched his stomach as I glared furiously at him. "You should have seen your face!"

I felt my anger sooth as I started plotting my revenge. I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms beneath my breasts as I waited for him to calm down.

"You think that was funny?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded as he still had a giant smile taking up his whole face.

I slowly started walking towards him, making sure to let my hips swing just right. Sure enough, his eyes dropped from my face down to my hips as I strolled lazily towards him. His smile dropped off his face as his blue eyes turned darker watching as my skirt that hugged my legs just right. I let my arms drop to my sides and they created the effect I wanted as his eyes slowly traveled up to my breasts before continuing to my face as I stopped a few inches in front of him. I leaned up on my tip toes to whisper in his ear as I lazily placed on arm on top of his broad shoulders behind his head so it tilted forwards and let the other hand rest lightly on his muscular chest. I pressed my body lightly against his.

"Let the games begin," I whispered into his ear seductively as I let my lips lightly caress his ear and down his neck. I could hear the lightest of groans as it rumbled through his chest. His arms started to move as his hands hovered just above my hips, ready to pull me tightly against him.

I easily slipped out of his grip and sauntered back to my bedroom. As I swung my door open, I looked back over my shoulder to see a dazed Johnny staring at me with dark blue eyes. I winked at him with a sweet smile before closing the door to my bedroom.

**AN: Geez, that girl is such a tease! I don't know what I'm going to do with her. Alright, so review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	8. Paperwork

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Does owning the Fantastic Four DVD equal to owning the actual movie? No? I didn't think so.**

I let out a relieved breath as I changed out of my skirt and blouse and into something a little more comfy. I slipped on a pair of mid-thigh black shorts and a plain blue t-shirt. I chucked my red curls up into a bun, leaving my bangs to hang above my emerald eyes. I smiled in satisfaction.

I strolled out of my bedroom and walked lazily through the apartment. I paused when I came to the giant room full of Reed's inventions. I bit my lip, debating if I should get some work done or not. I sighed in reluctant resignation. I dragged myself over to the computer and desk full of paper work in no particular order.

"Reed," I scowled to myself as I looked at the disorganized mess. I started to shift through the papers to put them in at least _some_ semblance of order. I put them into different piles according to what invention the paper had information on. I easily got sucked into my work in my own little bubble. After a little while, I really started getting on a roll of dividing up the paperwork on the desk so that it made sense.

"Reed got you working already, Ember?"

I jumped in surprise when I heard Victor Von Doom's voice behind me. I spun around with my hand pressed to my speeding heart. Victor watched me with his usual arrogant smirk.

"What is with everyone _doing_ that!" I said startled as my heart slowly went back to its regular pace. I glared up at his still smirking face as if he enjoyed my pain. Okay, so I'm not really in pain per say, but details details. "What are you doing here, Victor?"

"Why I'm checking on you and Susan, of course!" he continued with that damn smirk, nothing like Johnny's sexy smirk. I love Johnny's smirk. Hmm… I shook my head to come back to the moment.

"Uh huh," I grumbled. I waved down at myself. "Well, I'm fine as you can see."

"Yes, you are," he said as his eyes traveled down my body. I felt myself shiver in disgust as I blanched.

"Don't you have someone else to creep out?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I pointed to my paperwork as an excuse. "I _am _busy after all."

He scowled at me as his arrogant façade disappeared for a moment. I knew I must be really bugging him. High five! *stares at hands* Nevermind. I'm not so lame as to give myself a high five.

I motioned to the side of his face at his new scar, hoping to push him over the edge. "I see you got a nice little… souvenir from the trip."

His scowl deepened, "Yes, well, I have you and Reed to thank for that, don't I?"

"Reed and I?" I asked in surprise. I felt my face twist in confusion. I spoke my thoughts aloud, "How on Earth is it our fault?"

"Why am I wasting my time with this," he half mumbled to himself. He glared at me, "Where's Susan?"

I leaned back and crossed my arms beneath my chest as I swiveled around in my chair to completely face him. I shrugged nonchalantly, "Here or there. Hard to keep track of that girl, really."

"I don't have time for games!" he scowled as he rubbed his temples as if to get rid of a migraine.

"Who's playing games?" I asked innocently.

"Damn it, Ember!" Victor said as his temper began to really rise. I gasped in surprise, more than anything else, when Victor grabbed my arms. His grip tightened as it lifted me slightly off my chair.

"Do you need something, Victor?" a cold voice cut in. I stared in delight and surprise as Johnny crossed the room. Victor quickly released his grip and backed away from me as I plopped back down onto the chair with an 'oomph'. Johnny's normally smooth, swaying walk was different as he took long strides so that his tense body came between Victor and I.

"Just looking for your sister," Victor said trying to lighten his voice. It was ruined when he spared a glance to glare at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, causing his glare to darken.

"She's in her room," Johnny nodded towards the hallway to the bedrooms. Victor stiffly nodded and retreated towards Sue's room. When he was gone, Johnny turned back around, concern clear in his baby blue eyes. "Are you alright, Cherry?"

"Yes, no thanks to that bastard," I scowled. I could feel an ache on the tops of both my arms where there would be at least a light bruise. However, a small smile spread across my face as Johnny checked me over as if reassuring himself that I wasn't hurt anywhere else.

"How come you didn't just use your power?" Johnny asked me curiously, once he was satisfied that there was no further harm.

"I'm not that good with my power yet and I might have hurt him rather than just tossed him around a bit," I shrugged as an explanation. "Not that there's much left to damage anyways."

Johnny laughed. He seemed to notice for the first time my outfit as I stood up from my chair and stretched a bit. His gaze lingered at the view of my barely covered legs with only shorts on to cover them. I smirked. He's so easy to distract, I swear! I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Helloo! My face is up here hot stuff," I continued to smirk as I pointed at my face.

"What can I say?" Johnny shrugged nonchalantly, unconcerned at being caught ogling me. He lazily winked at me as his eyes were bright with laughter and teasing. "A man can't help but enjoy the view."

"Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow as I stepped closer to him.

"Especially when it's such a beautiful woman," Johnny said as he also took another step forward.

I looked up at him as I took another step so that there was only a little bit of space between our bodies. I could feel the delicious heat rolling off his body, dragging me into his warmth. Those rippling muscles so mouthwatering as I could easily see them beneath his tight t-shirt.

"Go on," I drawled with a small smile. His own smile spread as the space between our bodies disappeared, pulling me tightly against his muscular chest. I felt electricity tingle throughout me as I let out a light gasp. His face got incredibly closer as his hands wrapped around my waist.

"How can a man not be hypnotized by those dark red curls flaming around your face, framing those emerald eyes," he continued as his voice got huskier and slower. "You're trying to tempt me with that tight little t-shirt and those tiny shorts. And you know what?"

"What?" I said totally entranced in his words as his eyes sucked me in. His lips were so close to mine I could _feel _his breath brush across my face.

"It's working," he whispered. Suddenly, his heat disappeared.

I blinked in surprise at the sudden disappearance of my heat. I stared after him in shock as he walked away from me in no hurry. He turned to look at me over his shoulder with a sly wink before he disappeared around the corner.

Damn. Paybacks a bitch.

I scowled and grumbled to myself as I plopped back down in my chair. I can't believe that just happened. He just turned my seducing skills in on myself! Not to mention, adding his own delicious technique to it. That tease. I grumpily, yet distractedly, continued to sort out the rest of the papers on the desk, complaining to myself all the way. Though I suppose I really have no room to complain considering I did much similar to him earlier. But still I never thought he would do something like that to me! I have never had the tables turned on me, but this _is_ Johnny. He's not like the other guys that I always found so easy to seduce before. My scowl disappeared at this thought. Johnny's a challenge, yet he's not either. I can easily get him around my little finger while he can twirl me around his. It's weird for both of us I'm sure. We're both use to having all the power in the relationship

I looked up when I heard voices being raised. I got up curiously to find what all the commotion was about. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as I encountered an angry Victor talking with Reed. Victor must be done talking to Sue already.

"Victor, I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry the mission didn't go as planned," Reed said getting Victor's attention. Victor turned sharply away from the elevator to glare at Reed.

"Didn't go as planned?" his voice started out deadly. He slowly started to walk back towards Reed. "It was a catastrophe! You ruined the lives of five people! You both did."

Reed looked behind him in surprise when Victor's gaze traveled over his shoulder to look at me standing behind Reed.

"I already told you," I rolled my eyes. "There's no way Reed or I could have known that would happen. You can't control nature!"

"If anything you're to blame as well, Victor," Reed said causing Victor's eyes to widen in anger. "I told you to abort."

"Abort?" Victor said angrily. "I put my name, my company, _billions _of dollars on the line! I will NOT let you make me look like a fool."

"He doesn't have to. You make yourself look like one," I mumbled to myself and flushed when Victor's harsh gaze turned swiftly from Reed to glare at me. Victor had continued to walk closer to us and was now only a few feet in front of Reed and I.

"Listen if we could understand it-" Reed started trying to pull the attention away from me before Victor would snap. Too late.

"I DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND IT!" he yelled, causing Reed and I both to both freeze as he stared at us furiously. "This isn't one of your stupid science experiments! I just want to fix it! Fast!"

"Is there a problem?" Ben's voice echoed from behind us. I felt relief spread through me when I turned around to see my big brother standing there. I hurried over to him and stood close to him as Ben moved so that he was slightly in front of me. Sure it's kid like but Victor was really starting to scare me and Ben's my safe shelter. He's always been even before he became this rock thing. Ben looked over me to make sure I was safe like Johnny had earlier.

"No," Victor said calmly as he switched his gaze from Ben and I to look back at Reed. "No problem, Ben. Just pay your damn electric bill and get to work on finding a cure."

We silently watched as Victor got onto the elevator as the doors silently shut. I sighed in relief.

"You okay, Ember?" Ben asked me as he looked me over again. "And what's with the outfit? You barely got anything on."

At this, Reed's gaze quickly jerked to look at me. I laughed both at Ben and Reed.

"Ben, I've worn stuff like this plenty of times of before," I rolled my eyes at him, teasingly. "And I'm fine. Thank you."

"Sure you have, but that's when there hasn't been bird brains around that want to taint my little sister," Ben said referring to Johnny. I smirked.

"Ben, I think we're a little past the tainting stage," I snorted as I turned around to walk back to the lab.

"We are? Since when?" Ben said bewildered, causing me to burst out in laughter again. I looked over my shoulder to see Ben glaring at Reed as if Reed should have told Ben this. Reed was holding up his in surrender.

"Come on, Reed," I called. "It's time to get started on those tests."

**AN: So, yes, this chapter is on the short side which severely sucks since I haven't updated in two weeks, but I can't control life. I've been really busy lately but I'm free today so I plan on having the next chapter out, which I'm really excited about, sometime today or tomorrow. Yippee! Review please!**


	9. Temperature Rising

**Chapter 9**

**AN: Alright so this is probably my favorite part of the movie to be completely honest. :D I know the last chapter sucked, but it had to be done so that we could get to this part. YAY! Let's do this! ;P**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, won't get money, and just for fun. That sounds about right.**

"Come on, Ember, just try it on," Reed tried to coax me as Sue, Johnny, and Ben watched amusedly as he tried to get me to wear a freaky hat thing to test my powers.

"No way!" I complained, staring wide eyed at the helmet. It was huge and clunky with tubes and wires coming out of it. It looked like it would swallow me whole! I scooted back on the table I was sitting Indian style on to get away from Reed's hands that held the helmet towards me. Reed frowned and his eyes lit up as I could tell he got an idea. I glared at him suspiciously.

I yelped in surprise when his arms suddenly stretched around me and held my arms tightly to my sides, preventing me from moving away from him.

"Quick! Sue, put it on!" Reed said as I struggled in his grasp.

"Let me go!" I whined as Sue quickly rushed forward and put the helmet on my head. She clasped the strap of the helmet beneath my chin and pressed a few buttons on top of the helmet. I scowled as Sue backed away and changed the settings on the computer. I sighed and slumped in Reed's grasp. I glanced up at Reed with a raised eyebrow. "You can let me go now, Reed. Your death trap is firmly stuck on my head."

"Oh, r-right," Reed blushed as his arms unwound from around me and shrunk back to normal size. His cheeks still red, he turned around and walked to the computer Sue was looking at. I looked over at Ben and Johnny to see Johnny shaking his head in laughter while Ben rolled his eyes at my childish antics.

"I wouldn't be laughing pretty boy. You're next," I smirked as his smile dropped and he scowled at me, causing me to burst out in my own laughter along with Ben.

"Alright, Ember, if you could try and lift up something. Something simple," Sue looked around in curiosity and smiled brightly and picked up a pencil. She held it in front of me brightly. I glanced from it up to her face disbelievingly.

"You're kidding me, right?" I said dryly. "Sue, I was able to stop a full grown man in a fire fighter suit from falling into the water and then brought him back up to the bridge. You think I can barely handle a pencil?"

"Just humor me," she rolled her eyes. "We don't want to overwork you too fast, too soon. It's better to start off small."

I shrugged at her and focused my attention on the pencil in her hand. I imagined it following my will of floating up from her hand and moving to my will. I felt that sharp pierce in my brain and a small smile spread across my face. I looked at the pencil and swiftly looked up towards the ceiling. Sue jumped in surprise when the pencil suddenly flung from her hand and imbedded itself in the ceiling with a sharp 'thwack'.

"Oops," I muttered as the pierce that let me know my power was working disappeared and the pencil was still stuck in the ceiling. Ben and Johnny both held their sides in laughter.

"Amazing," Reed said staring the computer screen in awe. There was picture of my brain up there that Reed widened so that he could have a closer look. Colors were everywhere in the picture and were continuously changing. Everyone looked to Reed as we waited for him to explain what he found from the simple interaction of my chucking the pencil at the ceiling. "You see humans only have access to and the ability to use 36 percent of the brain. From anything from basic everyday things like cooking and cleaning to complicated maths and sciences that are used in labs or by doctors. Your brain, however, is much more complicated, Ember. It seems that you have much more access to the rest of the brain. From what I can tell, you aren't able to use all of it, but once you started using your power you had control of at least 65 percent of your brain. It's remarkable really."

"You know that would explain why everytime I use my power, I feel a sharp pierce in my brain," I said contemplatingly as I thought over everything Reed just told us. Reed nodded as if he expected this.

"That will probably go away once you're use to using your power, so that part of your brain will be comfortable with being used," Reed commented. He continued when he saw my confused expression. "The best way to explain it is this. The part of your brain that your power uses is like an unused muscle. It's always been there just a little bit out of reach. It's never been used before. Now, with your power, you have full capability to use it as much as you like. However, since you've never used it before the muscles are weak. With time, the muscles will grow stronger as you get use to using it regularly."

"So you're basically comparing Ember to a limp limb?" Johnny raised an eyebrow at Reed.

"No, not at all," Reed shook his head as he turned back to the computer and turned the diagram around to look at a different part of the brain. "It's just mind blowing that with more access to the brain she's able to use her power. Just think, if more people had access to that part of their brain-"

"They might have superpowers, too," I continued for him. "Wow, that's an amazing track of thought."

"I would certainly say so," Reed nodded. He looked up from the computer screen to me. "Ember, would you mind if I took some pictures of your brain so that I could do some research looking at it later?"

"You want my brain for a science experiment?" I scrunched up my nose in distaste. Reed gave me a pleading look. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, but its not like you won't drag this thing on me again to get the real deal."

"True," Reed smiled, "but this would still be helpful."

"Reed, I don't think the public should get knowledge of this," Sue said as she joined him at looking at the picture. She continued when everyone gave her a weird look. "At least not yet. We need to wait until we know more so that we can explain that it's impossible for anyone to get access to it. Who knows what crazy things people might do trying to get that part of their brain to work so that they could have superpowers."

"I agree with Sue," I nodded. I smirked, "And it's my brain so I get to decide what to do with it. I win! Now, I'm hungry, so can someone take this stupid helmet off?"

Sue laughed and helped me to get the evil brain sucker off my head.

****Too Hot****

"Alright, I'm ready!" I said as I came up behind Reed and Sue from our nice view in a room on the above layer that allowed us to see the machine that Johnny was in below. Sue raised an eyebrow in amusement at my outfit choice. I had on my bikini with sunglasses on the top of my head with my red curls flowing down my shoulders and back.

"What?" I shrugged innocently. "It's about to get hot in here."

"You are such a dork," Sue rolled her eyes as she smiled at me good naturedly. Reed looked up from what he was doing and dropped his pencil when he saw me. He gulped. Sue frowned at his reaction, making me feel a little guilty since he wasn't who I wanted that reaction from. I grabbed the extra lab coat sitting on the table and put it on, but left it partially open.

"Alright, let's get this party started," I said as I made sure the computers monitoring Johnny were on. I pressed the speaker button. "Yo, Johnny boy, it's time to flame up."

"Will do," I heard Johnny reply through the speaker. I pressed a record button on one of the computers as I examined the heat scanner that had a full layout of Johnny's body. I watched the monitor in amazement as Johnny's body lit on fire. "Holy pickles! Would you look at that."

"Wow," Reed said as he examined it with me. "He's heating up from his core."

"And his vitals are completely normal," Sue commented from the monitor that she was looking at. "That's amazing!"

I took a few notes on how the heat was traveling through his body and made a side note of how the much hotter temperature didn't change his body's functions at all. I checked the temperature he was burning at and turned to write it down. I felt my head jerk back as I stared wide eyed at how hot he was getting.

"Umm, Reed? Is he supposed to be getting that hot?" I asked a little bit worried as the numbers continued to soar.

"What?" Reed asked as he looked over at the temperature I was looking at. Reed's eyes widened in surprise. He pressed the button to talk to Johnny, "Alright, Johnny, I'm gonna need you to back it down."

"I can go hotter!" Johnny's voice sounded excited. I looked up from the machines to the container Johnny was in to see it starting to turn red from all the heat like it was about to melt.

"Johnny, back it down," Sue said calmly yet in that demanding tone she uses with Johnny so much.

It never works.

I felt myself start to panic a little bit as the number started getting higher at a faster rate. I urgently pressed the button to speak to Johnny, "Johnny, seriously you need to stop! Johnny!"

We had to cover our eyes as the fire started getting brighter along with getting even hotter. Reed slammed his hand down on a big, red button. Ironically, it had a sticky note on it that said 'in case of emergency'. Wow, that's original. The heat disappeared as I could hear the fire extinguisher in the machine going off, cooling Johnny as it distinguished his flame. I felt my jaw drop in shock at the ruined machine that now had giant holes in the sides and top from being melted. I followed Reed and Sue as they walked out of the room, but still stayed on the higher level to look down at Johnny.

"Buzzkill!" Johnny laughed as he sat in the destroyed machine, covered with foam. "Reed, you're crampin' my style!"

"Johnny, you were at 4,000 _Kelvin_! Any hotter and you would be approaching supernova!" Sue explained to him, hoping to make him worried or sorry about his actions. Pfft, like that would ever happen.

"Sweet," Johnny said and I could hear a smile though it was partially covered by all the foam on him.

"No, not sweet," Sue rolled her eyes at him. "Any hotter and you would be approaching the temperature of the Sun!"

"Not only could you kill yourself, but you could set temperature to the Earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life as we know it," Reed said gravely as he explained what it would mean for Johnny and the rest of the world. *snort* Johnny's got the whole world in his hands.

"Basically supernova equals no no," I shook my finger at Johnny, unable to keep a smirk off my face when he was so happy.

"Got it. Supernova," Johnny held up his fist and gave a thumbs down, "bad. Now, Ember, if you could help me out here?"

I giggled and went down the stairs to help Johnny out of the foam as Reed and Sue went back into the room to collect all of the data we had gotten during the experiment. Johnny eyed me as I got closer. His gaze darkened a bit.

"Cherry, what are you wearing?" Johnny asked me as I neared with a towel that we had set off to the side.

"A bikini," I said like it was nothing. I handed the towel to Johnny and held out my hand to help him out of the foam.

He grabbed my hand in his strong grip and gave a sharp tug. I let out a shriek as I fell into the foam along with Johnny. I coughed as I popped out of the foam, now covered in it like Johnny. He laughed heartily.

"Oh yeah, now I can see it," Johnny laughed.

"You asshole," I laughed. I grabbed some foam and chucked it at his head.

"Oh, it's on now," Johnny laughed as we started chucking foam at one another in fits of laughter. Johnny tackled me as I let out a shriek of giggles. He attacked my midsection as his magical fingers kept a stream of laughter coming from me.

"J-johnny!" I giggled like crazy. Slowly, he stopped as he straddled my waist above me and I huffed trying to get my breath back. A giant smile was firmly planted on both of our faces as he looked down at me. Slowly, we both started to realize the situation we were in.

Johnny was on top of me.

We're both breathing heavily.

I'm only in a bikini.

Johnny's only covered by foam.

_Damn._

My mouth suddenly felt dry as I stared into Johnny's lustful gaze. I licked my lips to try to get my mouth to work, but my breath left in a whoosh when the action caused Johnny's light blue eyes to darken as they trailed down to my lips. My brain felt like mush as I stared up at Johnny willing him to come closer to me. With a mind of their own, my arms came up from my sides and made a trail as they lightly brushed through the hair over Johnny's toned abs and chest causing him to shiver. My mouth twitched into a smile. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he kept his weight off of me with his arms on either side of me. He slowly leaned down and I almost whimpered as I felt his breath brush across my lips. We both couldn't seem to wait any longer.

Our lips melted together and I felt electricity jumping between us as Johnny let out a groan. I slipped one of my hands up into his short hair, pulling his face even closer to mine. Johnny licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, but I felt teasing as I left his lips and moved my lips along his jaw nibbling. I gasped when Johnny returned the favor when he moved his lips to my neck. My head dropped back.

"Johnny," I moaned as he kissed and suckled along my neck deliciously. I let my feelings take over as I pulled his body closer to mine. Johnny's heat was practically consuming me as I writhed beneath his body. The foam around us giving us the illusion of privacy as it also kept us cool from Johnny's radiating heat. One of his hands trailed across my stomach and I moaned again at how amazing it felt having his skin brushing across my skin. I jerked his head back to my mouth and he immediately dived his tongue into my begging mouth. I scratched my nails through Johnny's hair as he groaned and I arched into him. Our tongues fought for dominance as Johnny easily won and explored my mouth and let me return the favor.

"Ember," Johnny panted as the kiss slowly cooled down. Our tongues slowed down as we started relaxing. The kiss becoming more relaxed as we simply enjoyed the feeling of our bodies pressed together. We pulled apart giving a swift nip here or there. I felt like jelly as I desperately pulled air into my lungs.

"Wow," I said as a smile spread across my face, looking up at Johnny completely relaxed but my body still buzzing from the feeling of his skin on mine. Johnny chuckled as his eyes sparkled while he looked down at me.

"You can say that again, Cherry," he smiled at me playfully. I giggled at him.

"You know this doesn't mean I'm going to stop teasing you, right?" I smiled teasingly at him.

"Sweetie," Johnny smiled, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "I'm counting on it."

**AN: That whole brain thing Reed said was just something I came up with from what I've heard before. If you disagree or study the human brain, I'm sorry if I insulted you if it's wrong. It's **_**just**_** a story so we'll just pretend it's true and know that I'm not a brain surgeon. ;P**

**So I originally planned to make this chapter really long and fit in all of the tests, but then Ember decided to wear a bikini and Johnny pulled her down with him… what can I say the characters have mind of their own! :D I honestly did not expect that happen so I'm just as surprised as you are. Lol **

**Please review and let me hear your thoughts! :D P.S. I think this story will eventually be M but I'm not sure. Should I change the rating because of this chapter? ^_^**


	10. Hammer Time

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Wow, I can't believe I already have 10 chapters for this story. O.o Crazy! Thanks to all the reviews and support I've been getting! You guys are totally awesome! :D I know I suck for leaving you guys hanging like this. I totally didn't mean to! So I'm sorry. Here's finally another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me. If I owned Johnny Storm, I would not be writing this story. So many better things to do! ;P**

I tapped my chin contemplatingly as I looked at the screen. I nodded. "Yup, I was right. Ben, you have a heart of stone."

"Very funny," Ben said in his gruff voice as he rolled his eyes at me. I smiled brightly at him as he stayed on his spot on top of the table while Reed made sure all of the wires were hooked up to Ben.

I ran my hand over my shirt and almost smirked at the flashbacks it brought. After Johnny and I's foam covered makeout scene, Sue had found us still sprawled together in the foam. Luckily, it covered all of Johnny's necessary parts. Unluckily, we got a thorough scolding as if we were hormonal teenagers. I had to go change into a tank top and shorts with Sue criticizing me the whole way back to my room. Yippee.

"It's actually quite extraordinary," Sue said, bringing me back to the present as she examined the monitor showing Ben's insides with me. "Reed, look."

Reed looked up from where he was and joined Susan and I. His eyes got wide as he looked at the screen.

"Wow," he said as he pressed a few buttons on the screen, getting more info on Ben's insides.

"How bad is it?" Ben asked worried, "You know I use to smoke."

"What!" I gaped at him in surprise. I frowned and propped my fists on my hips as I gave him a stern glare. "When was this mister?"

He smiled sheepishly, "When you were off at college and Debs and I were settling in at our apartment."

I opened my mouth to give him a lecture about ruining his lungs but Reed stopped me. He placed his hand on my arm, "How about you wring him out later, 'kay? Please, go grab the knee hammer."

I huffed but nodded as I went to go grab the knee hammer, so that we could test Ben's reflexes.

"Knee hammer? Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Ben said wide eyed, staring between Reed and myself while Sue took notes of Ben's organs from the monitor. I grabbed the tiny thing and walked over to him as I rolled my eyes.

"Chillax bro. Reed just means this tiny little white thing doctors hit your knee with," I soothed him as I held it up for him to see. Ben visibly relaxed as he nodded his consent.

"Good. Now if we're going to find the source of the mutation, we're going to need to isolate your recombinant DNA so we can activate the positional genomes," Reed explained as if it were nothing. Ben stared at Reed blankly and then looked at Sue and I, waiting for an explanation. I smirked as Sue smiled.

"We're gonna give you a physical to see what was zapped," she explained in much simpler terms.

"Oh," he nodded. He let out a gruff laugh, "Why didn't you just say so!"

"Alright, let's do this!" I said holding the knee hammer and rolling my shoulders. Sue rolled her eyes and took the knee hammer from me. I pouted. She gently tapped Ben's knee with it, trying different spots to see how he reacted.

Her eyebrows scrunched as he didn't react… at all. "Can't you feel that?"

"Nope," Ben shook his head. I pursed my lips before a giant smile spread across my face. I raced across the room and pulled a real hammer out. I strolled over to Ben, swinging the hammer in my hands.

"Batter 'er up!" I called as if I were a baseball player ready to hit a home run.

"Ember, wait-" Sue tried to stop me as Reed looked up in surprise from his clipboard. I smacked Ben's knee with the hammer and yelped in surprise when the force caused it to bounce back. Ben's knee, however, reacted as his foot swung forward and caused a chair to go flying across the room and break apart once it hit the wall. I smirked triumphantly as Reed and Sue gaped. Ben simply stared dumbly at it in shock of what he just did, albeit unintentionally.

"One for the crazy red head! Zip for the brainiacs!" I smirked as I held the hammer against my shoulder.

**** Awkwardness ****

I adjusted the settings on the giant microscope, focusing it on Sue as she sat on a stool in front of it. Reed examined the diagram Sue on the computer as little spurts of information rolled across the side of the screen.

"Hmmm," Reed said as he examined the diagram. Sue and I looked at him expectantly. "Hmmmm. Ahhhh. Oh."

We looked at him blankly as he continued his… whatever he was doing. I perked up as he stopped for a moment.

"Oh! Mhmm-" he started yet again as I got annoyed.

"Reed!" I snapped, causing him to jump in his seat. I rolled my eyes.

"S-sorry," he apologized as he turned away from the computer. "You see from what I can tell so far, you don't exactly have invisibility per se."

"Meaning?" Sue waved her hand for him to continue.

"Well you see-" he started as I could tell he was about to go on a long boring spiel.

"Alright, out of my way," I huffed as I pushed his chair away from the computer. I scrolled through the information and talked to Sue, explaining it for her. "Rather than actually becoming invisible, you're really controlling the light around you. So, in theory, you may be able to even make other people or things invisible, too."

"That's only if she can control her emotional state better," Reed said as he took the computer back. Sue and I gave each other incredulous looks.

"What is that suppose to mean, Reed?" Sue asked irked.

"I'm saying if you had a little more self control, you could control the trigger," Reed explained as if he wasn't in danger of having his eyes clawed out. Reed scrolled through the diagram of her. "Can you remember your exact emotions on the bridge?"

"Anger. Rage. Frustration," Sue said as her eyes narrowed further on Reed. I took a step back away from Reed at her dangerous look.

"Is there any way to duplicate that feeling?" Reed asked as he turned towards her. "Some memory."

"I'm sure I can come up with something," she said as she glared at him. Reed merely smiled at her. I mentally sighed. Reed is so stinkin' clueless it's not even funny sometimes. He turned back to the computer and jotted down some notes.

"Alright, Sue, now don't overwork yourself if you don't think you can do it," I told her as I once again adjusted the microscope. "It'll probably come to you easier if you just relax."

Sue nodded her thanks at me and started to focus. I watched as her body tensed and a glazed look came over her eyes. I could practically see the memories flickering through her head as she went through the ones that would anger her the most. I held back my gasp of surprise as she slowly flickered in and out before she became invisible. Well, except for her clothes.

"Reed," I said trying to get his attention. I raised an eyebrow in annoyance as he didn't answer me. I decided to borrow one of Ben's favorite nick names for him, "Yo, egg head! Take a look."

"What?" he asked as he turned and his eyes widened when he saw Sue. Suddenly, a giant wave of some sort came from Sue and pushed the microscope away as it knocked Reed and his chair down. I burst out laughing as Sue, now back to normal, jumped out of her chair to help Reed up. I continued to laugh as Sue awkwardly apologized to Reed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sue asked him as Reed picked up papers that had flew everywhere. I continued laughing even though Reed shot me annoyed, yet amused, look my way. "You probably think that was some sort of latent hostility."

"Now what in the world would give me that idea," Reed said sarcastically, sending me off on another round of laughter. The look on Reed's face! Sue awkwardly started to walk away as I calmed down from my laughter though I still had a bright smile. Reed suddenly turned sharply to look at Sue. "I mean you broke up with me, right?"

Uh oh. I felt dread shoot through me as my laughter came to an abrupt hault. Sue turned around sharply to give him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding?"

"No, I distinctly remember you walked out my door," Reed said firmly, anger and confusion and a little bit of hurt clear in his voice.

"I was ready for the next step. You weren't. Ergo I walked," Sue explained as she shrugged like it was obvious. I shifted uncomfortably between the two of them as I took a small step back.

"I think it was a little bit more complicated than that," Reed argued to her.

"What? You mean like your crush on Ember?" Sue fumed.

_Shit._

I felt like I was just thrown under the bus to be roadkill. Splat.

"I'll just go-" I started as I scratched my head awkwardly.

"No!" they both snapped at once.

"I don't have a crush on Ember," Reed argued.

"Oh no? Then why do you always get so frazzled around her?" Sue argued right back as I could tell they were both getting angrier. "You were always so hesitant with your emotions around me, but you always relax around her!"

"I can't help who I'm comfortable with!" Reed said to her, sparing a glance at me.

"What, am I not enough for you Reed? Was I ever enough for you? Or did your brain get in the way?" Sue said as she got quiet. "Do you just like her because you know it's safe? That it will never actually happen."

"This has just created new levels of awkward," I said as the two stared intensely at the other.

"Hey guys!" Johnny's voice echoed. I felt relief spread through me like wild fire as I bolted towards Johnny. He raised an eyebrow at me as I ducked behind him. He shrugged and waved towards his shirt. "We got a serious problem!"

I looked at his shirt that he was wearing now as I found myself safe with Johnny as a human shield between me and _them_. I tapped his shoulder, causing him to look back at me. "You got holes in your shirt."

He snorted as a grin spread across his face, "Thanks, Cherry, I had no idea."

"Just trying to be helpful," I smirked. I looked back at Reed and Sue to see Reed give Sue a look that said 'this isn't over' before he turned back to the computers. I saw Sue turn sharply and walk toward the bedrooms area.

"Alright, Ember, I'm gonna need you to take a skin sample from Johnny while I pull up his files from the test earlier," Reed instructed as he closed Sue's files and started opening up Johnny's.

"Okay," I said quickly

"What'd I miss?" Johnny whispered as I scraped a tiny, top layer of skin off of his arm.

"Me indirectly coming between the love birds," I whispered back. Johnny gave a low whistle.

"Yikes, how'd you manage to do that?" Johnny raised an eyebrow. I risked a glance back at Reed to see him studying Johnny's files that he had pulled up.

I looked back to Johnny and shook my head, "Don't ask."

**AN: So super short but at least it's something. I'll **_**try **_**to get another chapter out for you guys. :) Thanks for all the reviews asking me to please continue lol I appreciate knowing people like my stories! Even though this chapter kinda sucked in my opinion. Oh well.**


	11. Orange Juice

**Chapter 11**

**AN: Whoa look who's back! *ducks from all the rotten fruit and various objects being thrown* I suck I know this! So instead of writing a never ending author's note…. Here's the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer:** Johnny may have stolen my heart but I haven't yet stolen the rights to him and the Fantastic Four. Yet. Ember is all mine though!

_*The Last thing that happened in the story*_

_I looked back at Reed and Sue to see Reed give Sue a look that said 'this isn't over' before he turned back to the computers. I saw Sue turn sharply and walk toward the bedrooms area._

_ "Alright, Ember, I'm gonna need you to take a skin sample from Johnny while I pull up his files from the test earlier," Reed instructed as he closed Sue's files and started opening up Johnny's._

_ "Okay," I said quickly_

_ "What'd I miss?" Johnny whispered as I scraped a tiny, top layer of skin off of his arm._

_ "Me indirectly coming between the love birds," I whispered back. Johnny gave a low whistle._

_ "Yikes, how'd you manage to do that?" Johnny raised an eyebrow. I risked a glance back at Reed to see him studying Johnny's files that he had pulled up. _

_I looked back to Johnny and shook my head, "Don't ask."_

_*Now*_

After I took the skin sample from Johnny like Reed had asked, Johnny sadly left. Which left me alone in awkwardness with Reed.

Damn.

I tried to act normal and not as if I just found out that I may have inadvertently been coming between Reed and Sue. I honestly haven't been trying to. I mean when I think back on it, yes I can see times where I may have toyed with Reed and he took it the wrong way. But can you really blame me? Reed is sooo easily flustered and it's funny! I can't help myself! Damn me and my womanly ways.

I bit my lip nervously as Reed rubbed his hand over his face before looking at me. He gave me a weak smile.

"Sooo," I rocked on my heels. Reed sighed.

"Listen, Ember, I'm sorry you got dragged into that," Reed said tiredly. I felt my heart go out to one of my best friends. We've all been under a lot of stress lately and poor Reed has been the one blamed for it. And even those who don't blame him for it, _still_ expect him to fix it.

"Reed, I'm gonna be blunt with you," I said unsure. I don't want to be mean but might as well just say it. "There has never been and never will be anything between us. Period." His face fell, but he didn't look that surprised. "Now Sue on the other hand… she's still available. Well, you know there's the whole Victor thing, but no one cares about him."

"I know, but I don't know what to do," he said exasperated. "Give me an improbable situation where you have to use an equation about velocity or the speed of light and I'm fine. A situation with women? Not so much."

I gave Reed a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much buddy. It'll work out in time. Besides Sue's got to be pretty patient if she was able to stand being with you the first time around!"

"Hey!" he laughed indignantly. I smiled brightly at him and shrugged.

"Now let's find out how to stop Johnny from burning through all of his shirts!" I said enthusiastically. Reed nodded in agreement and we got to work.

**** Suits ****

I stretched in my suit, getting used to the feeling of being in it again. It's a little weird considering its skin tight but it's so comfortable! Reed and I had finished the tests on the suits and it was amazing what we had found.

"Our uniforms were exposed to the storm like us, so they can transform like us. Becoming invisible, changing shape, or being impervious to flame," Reed explained to everyone as Sue and Johnny had just put their suits on. Reed also had his on and Ben was sitting lazily with giant cup of water that was about normal size for him now. We were in the living room in the area of the apartment that was actually like an apartment and not a laboratory, albeit a _really_ nice apartment.

"You guys look like an eighties rock band," Ben snickered. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"You're just jealous you don't look this good," I said doing a silly pose in my awesome suit. I seriously loved these things. Ben laughed.

"You know, Ben, we could probably find a way to make this suit fit on you," Sue said contemplating as she looked between Ben and his old suit.

"Nah, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that," Ben waved her offer away quickly. I snickered.

"I love these costumes," Johnny said giddy as he ran his hands down the suit. I followed his hands down his body.

"Hm Mmm," I agreed practically drewling at the gorgeous sight of Johnny in the_ very_ tight suit once again. Somebody out there loves me. Johnny grinned at me mischievously.

"But they're missing something! They need some spice or something," he added as he did a couple of karate kicks causing me to burst out in giggles. Reed gave us a disproving glare.

"Maybe it's missing a utility belt," Ben snickered, causing me to laugh more. You know its fun when Ben joins in!

"They're not costumes," Reed scolded all of us. I looked at our outfits doubtingly.

"I don't know, Reed. They kind of look like it," I said examining myself and then eyed everyone else. Yup, we definitely look costumish. Though we look like we have very awesome badass costumes. Hehe.

"You can't use your powers in public, Johnny," Sue scolded Johnny, once again treating him like he's a little kid. Her gaze switched to me. "You too, Ember."

My jaw dropped. Oh no she didn't.

"You guys are worse than NASA," Johnny waved their warnings away.

"Excuse me!" I snapped at Sue, feeling a little bit of resentment coming from her. Probably from her and Reed's fight earlier, but that still doesn't give her the right. "You are not the boss of me!"

Her sharp gaze narrowed. "Well, I think someone has to be. Afterall, we shouldn't let children run around acting like they're adults."

My emerald eyes became piercing as daggers as I felt my temper rising steadily. Sue's nostrils flared a bit as you could basically see the tension between us. Johnny quickly intervened before I could tear his sister a new one.

"Whoa! Let's just calm down," Johnny said with his arms spread out, keeping the two of us apart. I ignored him.

"Well, at least _I_ don't treat everyone like they're naughty toddlers that need to stand in the corner for spilling their juice!" I snarled dangerously at her.

"I do not!" she snapped furiously.

"Oh you wanna go-" I growled as we started trying to get at each other. Reed and Ben quickly jumped in helping Johnny keep us apart. Ben wrapped his giant, thick stone arms around me and pulled me back. Reed stretched his arms around Sue multiple times to make sure she couldn't get out to swipe at me.

"What is going on?" Ben demanded confused, making sure his grip wasn't too tight on me.

"She's bitching at me because she's jealous!" I spit out angrily.

"Jealous!" she screeched.

"Yes!" I snapped. Johnny looked between the two of us utterly confused. Reed looked guilty. Ben was obviously clueless behind me. My gaze was locked on Susan as her gaze narrowed to slivers. "You're angry because Reed likes me!"

"What?" Ben and Johnny barked simultaneously. Reed gulped.

"Well, I don't like him and we had an _adult_ discussion about it earlier!" I continued, ignoring their interruption. "And if you would take the stick out of your butt for one minute then you would know that!"

Her temper seemed to freeze as her blue gaze became less angry and more confused. Her eyes darted back to Reed, "Really?"

Reed nodded while also trying to shrink down behind her because of the angry gazes he was now getting from the guys.

"See?" I said, slowly starting to calm down. Her eyes came back to focus on me. "Even if I did like him, I would never do that to you, Sue."

She looked guilty as her eyes filled up with tears emotionally and she started to sniffle. "I've been acting like a bitch, haven't I?"

I nodded in agreement as my eyes also started to fill with tears, "Uh huh."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ember!" Susan wailed.

"Me too!" I cried as tears started streaming down our faces. All of the guys looked utterly bewildered at the now crying women who had previously been screaming at one another. They let us go and Susan and I grabbed each other in a tight hug. "You're my best friend in the whole wide world!"

"I love you, Ember!" Susan sobbed dramatically.

"Best friends forever!" I cried as our tears caused mascara to run down our faces and ruin our makeup. Slowly we sniffled as we still hugged each other.

"Ice cream?" she asked me, snuffling.

I nodded in agreement, "Chocolate chip cookie dough."

We continued talking as we made our way into the kitchen to grab our ice cream and probably watch a movie or two.

We left the guys staring after us wondering how the hell that situation had just played out. What can I say? Women don't even understand their own emotions sometimes.

**** Breakfast ****

"It's so early," I whined as I plopped down in the seat between Sue and Ben at the kitchen table. I yawned as I ran a hand through my mane of red locks. It probably looked like a giant, curly, mess of fluffiness since I had just woke up a few minutes ago. Speaking of earliness, I don't even know what time it is. "What time is it?"

"It's only nine, Ember," Sue laughed as she glanced up from the morning paper with a smile.

"That's basically six to her," Ben laughed at me and I glared at him.

I pulled the giant bowl of fruit he had next to him in front of me. I picked up a fork and stabbed some watermelon and shoved it in my mouth. I gave him a pointed look as if to say 'Haha! I stole your fruit! Take that!'. Ben just laughed and picked up a bag of oranges. He held them over a giant bowl sitting in front of him and squeezed. I gaped as juice just squeezed right out of them and into the bowl effectively making orange juice.

"Show off," I muttered as I stabbed a strawberry.

"Alright, I'm here let's make this quick. I've got places to be," Johnny said as he came into the kitchen, swiping Ben's freshly made orange juice bowl. I giggled at Ben's astonished face. Johnny stopped in front of the sink and poured some of the juice into a glass. "Oh wait! I _can't_ go anywhere."

My sleepiness immediately disappeared as I desperately looked at my clothes to see if they were cute enough in front of Johnny. Unfortunately, they aren't. I had literally just gotten out of bed so I only had on tiny shorts, a giant t-shirt with a puppy on it, and fluffy purple socks. Yikes. Eh too late now.

"Johnny, it's imperative that we stay inside for the foreseeable future," Reed instructed him, looking scientific in his uniform - since Reed doesn't want to call them costumes I shall call them uniforms- with a lab coat thrown over it.

"I know, I know," Johnny waved his comment away, turning around to look at us. He winked at me, "The last time you said that it made my brain hurt for a week."

I eyed the orange juice he now sipping on. I batted eyes at him, "Johnny, could you give me some of your orange juice?"

He smiled at playfully, "Of course, Cherry."

"Johnny, it's too dangerous for you to be out in public," Sue said gently, once again looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

"You've been saying that for years," Johnny rolled his eyes at his big sister as he poured me some of the orange juice from the bowl and into another glass.

I laughed as Johnny handed me the orange juice, "That's because it's probably true."

Johnny stuck out his tongue at me and I giggled as I ate another piece of fruit.

"What worries me is that our powers are evolving," Reed said as he slowly ate a piece of his waffle. I raised my eyebrow. I don't quite see how that's a bad thing. Plus I don't think they're evolving per say. I just think that we're learning to control them better.

"I am soo close to flying guys I can taste it," Johnny said eagerly.

"Hey!" I piped up. "I'm closer than you are! At least _I_ can make myself float already."

"That's not flying. That's like," Johnny searched for the word, "meditating."

"What now I'm a monk?" I said mock serious, Johnny laughed and nodded teasingly. I gaped at him as if I was offended. "Do I look bald to you?"

"Well," Johnny started teasingly. Sue interrupted us.

"You can't fly," she rolled her eyes at Johnny and then she looked at me. "And don't encourage him."

I looked at her innocently and she laughed. Ben tried to pick up a fork, but his big hands prevented him from scooping up the tiny object compared to him. I tried to hold back the giggle that wanted to come forth and picked up the fork for him. I handed him the fork.

"So what's going on, Reed? How're you gonna cure us?" Ben asked as he gave me a grateful look and stabbed a piece of the watermelon from the giant bowl of fruit still sitting in front of me. Reed dramatically grabbed a piece of paper and held it in front of him.

"I'm going to make a machine," he declared. I raised an eyebrow doubtfully and looked at the delicate diagram he had designed. This should be good. Let's see what the brainiac has made up this time. "This should recreate the storm. The cosmic rays will travel from this generator to this chamber."

As Reed talked, he pointed to the different parts of the diagram to show us what he was talking about. I nodded along, crunching on my fruits.

"What no pop ups?" Johnny said sarcastically. I chucked a strawberry at him and a made 'shhh' motion. Johnny popped the strawberry into his mouth.

"If I can return the wave signal," Reed continued as Sue took the diagram to look at it.

"It'll return us back to normal," Ben finished still holding the fork with uneaten watermelon. He bit the watermelon off and I heard a crunch. I raised my eyebrows at him and we both looked at his fork. I burst out laughing when I saw that he had bit off part of fork. Poor fork. He was so young! Ben frowned.

"Right, but what are the risks?" Susan asked raising a questioning eyebrow at Reed.

"Good point," I said to Sue as I calmed down from my laughing fit. She smiled at me.

"Well," Reed grimaced, "even the smallest miscalculations could increase our symptoms exponentially or perhaps even kill us."

I gaped at Reed.

"Now dieing that's bad, right?" Johnny said sarcastically as he sat down in one of the chairs across from me. "I say we just let sleeping dogs lie guys."

"I kind of agree with Johnny," I added and gave a sheepish smile to Ben at the incredulous look he gave me. Of course, I feel horrible for Ben and wish he could be turned back, but honestly I'm not that concerned. I don't mind Ben being like this and I really don't mind my powers. I kind of like them. I don't want to get rid of them. How many people wish they could have superpowers? Now how many actually get them? That's what I thought.

Johnny smiled brightly at me for the support and I felt my breath get taken away. Damn. He's just so cute!

"So how long until this contraption is up and running, Reed?" Ben asked forgetting about his ruined fork and ignoring my input. Well then. Humph.

"I don't know. It's hard to say," Reed said contemplating as Susan still looked at the diagrams seeing what Reed had brainstormed so far.

"How long?" Ben persisted.

"I don't know," Reed said exasperated as Ben slowly got more agitated.

"You don't know? You don't _know_?"

"You don't want this to get worse," Reed said gently trying not to hurt Ben's feelings.

"Worse than that?" Johnny smirked and I gasped. Ben looked hurt, even if it was Johnny. Johnny looked guilty as soon as he saw the hurt expression I'm sure I had. He didn't even feel bad that he had hurt Ben's feelings!

"Guys! Look we're going to be stuck here a while, so let's just try and get along," Susan said trying to keep everyone calm before Ben hurt Johnny or Johnny said something else stupid. I still felt angry at Johnny. I pushed the fruit bowl away from me and stood up abruptly. I gave Johnny a glare and stomped away to my room. I could hear Susan sigh behind me.

"See what you've done, Johnny?"

I muttered angrily to myself as I closed the door to my room. Mostly about how stupid and inconsiderate Johnny is. I shoved my hair up into a ponytail and slid off my giant sleeping shirt. I slipped on a sports bra and a tank top. I left on the fuzzy socks because they're just awesome. I opened the door to my room to see Johnny with his hand raised about to knock.

He smiled sheepishly as he awkwardly put his hand down. "Umm hi."

I crossed my arms beneath my chest and looked up at him expectantly. He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Look I'm sorry, okay?" he said gingerly. "I say a lot of stupid things. I can't help it!"

I tried not to smile at his pathetic look and puppy eyes, but he saw the corners of my mouth quirk up.

"I don't know, Johnny. I mean I've already had to make you apologize to Ben before. Is this going to be a common occurrence?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He bit his lip for a moment and my gaze drew there automatically. I jerked my eyes back to his, trying to focus.

"What you want to hear or the truth?" he smiled childishly. I couldn't help the small giggle that came out of me that time and his eyes lit up as his smile widened. "How about a trade?"

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked him, eager to hear what he had come up with. It's Johnny afterall. This'll be good.

"I'll apologize to the big guy," he said leaning in towards me, "in return for a kiss."

"Hmm," I said as my eyes drifted down towards his delicious lips. I could feel the heat from his body rolling off of him in waves. I can just imagine being surrounded in that warmth. Better tease him at least a little bit, "I don't know how willing Ben would be to kiss you."

He laughed softly as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Well then, guess I'll just have to settle for you then, huh?"

I eagerly wrapped my arms around his neck, "Guess you will."

He closed the distance between our lips and I couldn't keep in the moan that came from me when his warm lips encaptured mine. Our bodies pressed together as his tongue smoothly slid into my mouth. His warm hands ran down my sides, spreading the warmth throughout my body. I couldn't help my wandering hands as I felt down his strong muscular chest. I slipped my hands beneath his shirt and I drew a line in the middle of his delicious six pack.

"Mmm," Johnny purred as he separated our lips and leaned his forehead on mine. I opened my emerald eyes lazily to look into his bright blue ones. He had a small satisfied smirk. "Maybe I should insult Ben more often."

**AN: Even though I truly stink and don't deserve it. You guys should review. For the children! Yeah okay that made no sense but how about this. Review if you want to read more of this story and the craziness Johnny and Ember get into! ;D**


	12. Side Effects of Boredom

**Chapter 12**

**AN: Here is the next chapter! :D Even though most of you probably forgot this story existed…**

**Disclaimer: **Gosh, does it look like I own the Fantastic 4? Stop rubbing it in! I own Ember and her wackiness.

**** Boredom ****

"I am bored._ I_ am bored. I _am_ bored. I am _bored_. I. Am. Bored. _I_. _**Am**_**.** _**BORED**_!" I moaned, complaining to anyone in hearing distance about my current situation. I'm currently on the couch in front of the living room with the TV off. I know what you're thinking! _Why not turn the TV on, Ember? _Well, I'll have you knowthat that was my original intentions when I came in here. However, after sitting down, I realized the TV remote was _next_ to the TV. Who the hell puts the remote next to the TV? Too far away. So now I'm stuck on the couch with nothing to do.

Wait a minute here. This is where _thinking _comes in and saves the day! Yay brain!

I easily concentrated for a moment and felt that steady pressure on my brain that signaled I was using my power. You see, I've been practicing it every day doing simple things to make it stronger like Reed had suggested. So now I can use it without a problem! Huzzah for telekinesis!

I pointed my hand lazily at the remote and flicked my hands towards myself. The remote quickly floated over to me and into my hand. SUCCESS!

I happily turned the TV on and started watching one of my favorite shows. That's right baby. America's Next Top Model! Hey don't judge. It's funny watching them freak out at each other. Plus it's cool seeing how their pictures turn out.

"Hey, Cherry, this is just a guess but…" Johnny trailed off as he strolled into the living room, eyeing my sprawled form across the couch. "Are you by any chance bored?"

He probably heard my complaining earlier. That's sweet of him to come and try to save me from my boredom.

"Nope. I'm good," I shook my head seriously, happily watching my show. A smile bloomed across Johnny's face as he chuckled.

"Well, in that case I'll just go play my pranks all by myself…" he trailed as he turned around to leave. Whoa, wait a minute. Did he just say pranks? Count me in!

"Wait!" I cried desperately as I quickly sat up. He smirked as he looked at me over his shoulder. I looked around sneakily as if someone was eavesdropping on us. "What kind of pranks?"

"Kinds that involve possibly pissing off your brother," Johnny shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Let's do it!" I cried cheerfully as I jumped off the sofa. Johnny raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Quick question. Why are you watching America's Next Top Model?" Johnny asked me curiously.

"Cause they take pretty pictures," I said in a 'duh' voice. Johnny nodded affirmatively like this made perfect sense to him. See! I'm not the only weird one around here.

"Come on, I've got some of my supplies ready," Johnny said deviously.

"What's the plan?" I smiled, delighted to help pull a prank on Ben. I followed Johnny as he grabbed a can of shaving cream from one of the bathrooms.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Got any feathers?"

I pursed my lips in thought as I tried to think of where we may get feathers. I snapped my fingers, "The feather duster!"

Before Johnny could respond, I bolted off towards the supply closet. I dug through the cleaning equipment and cried out triumphantly once I found the feather duster. Geez this thing hasn't been used in ages. It even has dust on it! If that's not irony then I don't know what is. I smiled as I showed Johnny the feather duster.

"Perfect!" he smiled delighted as we switched items. "Now come on! He's taking a nap."

We quickly and quietly made our way to one of the many side rooms in the apartment. I peeked into the room to see Ben's giant form sound asleep on the couch. I tip toed over to the front of the couch and waved my hands wildly in front of Ben's face. I stopped for a second and smiled when he only snored loudly. I gave Johnny a thumbs up and a smile spread across his face from his place in the doorway. He discreetly made his way over behind the couch.

I lightly shook the can of shaving cream in my hand. Luck was on our side and one of Ben's hands was hanging off the couch wide open. I smirked at Johnny as he nodded eagerly. I carefully sprayed a big amount of the cream into Ben's palm, only to shrug carelessly and then spray more to cover his whole hand. I slowly got up and sneaked my way behind the couch next to Johnny. Ben was still sleeping like a baby. You know if that baby weighed more than a ton and was orange and looked like a giant rock monster. Oh, you get what I mean!

Johnny slowly reached the feather duster over the back of the couch towards Ben's face. I held my breath as he lightly brushed the feathers down Ben's cheek. When nothing happened, my breath burst out. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Johnny's eyes met mine. He raised his eyebrows questioningly and I shrugged. Johnny tried again only with the same result. I pouted as Johnny looked frustrated. Suddenly, his expression lit up and I eyed him warily. He turned the feather duster around and his idea clicked in my head. Brilliant! The wooden handle will easily feel like a feather to Ben's new rock hard skin.

Johnny looked at me for approval and I nodded, evilly delighted. Once again, Johnny reached over only with the handle of the feather duster now close to Ben's face. He lightly dragged it down Ben's cheek.

It was as if in slow motion as Ben's hand suddenly came up and plopped right on target. I barely held back my shout of triumph and we both jumped up in glee. Johnny's hands were in the air as we both had giant smiles consuming our faces. We took off out of the room, but once we were out the door we couldn't hold back any longer. I burst out in joyous laughter as did Johnny who was following right behind me.

"JOHNNY! EMBER!"

Our laughter only increased as we hurried to stay out of Ben's reach. I dived into my bedroom and Johnny quickly jumped in after me. I slammed my door shut and quickly pointed at the closest dresser. I carefully motioned it towards the door. The dresser obediently followed my motions and slid in front of the door like I had wanted it to. Johnny fell on my bed as he continuously let out his deep, rumbling laughter. I grasped my sides as I fell next to him. We slowly (and I do mean slowly) calmed down from our fits. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I held my sides.

"Oh," I said partially laughing, partially sighing. "My sides hurt from laughing so much!"

"Did you see his expression!" Johnny cried as his beautiful smile looked like a permanent fixture. His blue eyes were bright with laughter as he looked at me. I nodded, my wide smile still etched on my own face.

"We should do this more often," I grinned as I elbowed him lightly.

"What piss off, Ben?" he snickered. I shook my head gently.

"No, well, we can do that too," I giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I meant have fun like this. It's been hard being stuck in this apartment lately. I mean it's not so bad living here, I love this place. But when you don't have the option to leave…"

"It starts to become a drag," he nodded knowingly. He raised his blonde eyebrow at me, "Trust me, Cherry. I know exactly how you feel."

I felt pleased hearing him call me by my nickname, even if it is a reference to my curly locks. And no I do not dye my hair! It's naturally this color for your information. Anyways, back on the nickname thought, he's the only one who calls me by it. Afterall, he _is _the one who made it up for me.

A sudden comfortable silence came over us. We just sat quietly enjoying it. I could feel the heat radiating off of Johnny's body and it was addicting. I scooted towards him just a fraction. A small, giddy smile made its way onto my face when he moved the rest of the way, but turned onto his side so that he was leaning over me. My emerald eyes gazed up at him and I couldn't help myself as I lightly ran my hand through his short blonde hair and stayed on his neck, pulling him a little closer. I'm personally not a fan of the buzz cut and wish he would grow it out a little more, but he still looks _amazing_.

Johnny leaned in slowly until we were a few inches apart. The heat radiating off of him felt glorious-

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"I think that's our cue," I whispered softly.

"Ignore him," he replied with a gentle breath. The world around me was hazy as his lips glided lightly over my own. I sucked in a breath at the electricity between us.

"EMBER!"

I, regretfully, pulled slightly away from him. I gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Sorry, Johnny. I can't ignore my brother."

An adorable pout tugged at his lips and I couldn't help myself. I lightly nipped at his full bottom lip and heard his delicious gasp. Before he could wrap me up in his strong arms though, I heard a loud 'CRACK' fill the room. Johnny jerked off of me and I quickly sat up. My bedroom door was cracked but the dresser was still firmly in place. I ran my hands through my hair so that it wouldn't be _too_ messy. I pointed at the dresser once and again and motioned it towards its original place. Once the dresser was out of the way, my door fell into pieces on the floor.

I gaped in shock. Johnny gulped next to me at the sight of Ben angrily huffing with shaving cream all over his face.

"You broke my door!" I cried out in surprise.

Ben jabbed a finger towards Johnny, "You're dead."

"You_ broke_ my door!" I repeated once again, standing up so that I was between Ben and Johnny. I felt my anger rising as I glared harshly at Ben when he ignored me. "_You broke my DOOR_!"

"You ruined my nap!" Ben's voice whipped out harshly.

"Ben, it was a _prank_. You can go wash it off no problem. I can't just fix my freaking door!" I glared at him, eyes piercing. Realization seems to enter his eyes as his anger drained and he glanced around at the shattered pieces of what once was my door.

"I-I could fix it," Ben said regretfully, now that his anger had worn off.

"No, you can't," I said looking up at him calmly, my voice deadly. "It's shattered. Completely."

"Cherry, this is my fault," Johnny said sounding guilty.

"It's fine. I'll just go ask Reed to order a new one," I sighed, my own anger draining out of me. I glanced apologetically at Ben, feeling ridiculous for my overreaction. "I'm sorry. All this stress from everything that's been going on just exploded."

Ben nodded understanding and held out his hand to me. I grabbed my big brother's hand and allowed him to pull me into a comforting hug. Well, as comforting as being squished to a giant, rock hard chest can be.

It's the thought that counts.

"Come on, Ember. You can help me get this gunk off my face," Ben joked as he pulled me out of my room and started leading me towards one of the bathrooms. I laughed as I followed behind him, leaving Johnny staring after us warily. Probably making sure Ben wasn't coming back around to squash him later.

Hehe, maybe next time Ben and I can prank Johnny. *evil eyebrow wiggle*

**** Steady rhythm ****

Everything had gone back to being relatively normal - face it we'll never be completely normal - after Johnny's and my prank on Ben. Reed and Sue were both busy bodies doing all the research to create Reed's generator to change us back. I barely saw Reed anymore unless he was running into the kitchen to grab some food or he was hurrying for world's fastest bathroom break. Ben was mostly trying to avoid Johnny when he could, but that was kind of hard to do when Ben wanted to spend time with me and I spent a lot of time with Johnny. So_ my_ time was split between helping Reed with the generator plans when needed, preventing Sue from beating up Reed for not giving her enough attention, spending quality time with my big brother, practicing my powers so that they came easily to me, and - my favorite - flirting with Johnny.

Now while this sounds a little hectic, it really wasn't. I mean sure when I was actually doing all of these tasks it took up my time. There were even times when I didn't know what day of the week it was. But for the most part I just felt cooped up and plain old _bored_. I mean, really, is it so hard for a girl to get a little excitement in her life? Not that getting superpowers isn't exciting, but it isn't that grand either when you're not allowed to leave the Baxter building even for a walk. Which, by the way, I think is totally stupid because I have become totally awesome at controlling my powers. Not to mention, Reed let Sue take a walk outside!

Sure, she ended up rushing home naked because a mob of people wanted her photograph, but gosh dang it! I want to go outside!

So here I am. Waiting for something exciting to happen as I stare out of the kitchen window. Gazing down at the street below. Watching the people as they walk by. Jealous of wherever they're going.

Yes, I know I'm pathetic.

"Ember!"

Huh, Johnny always seems to save me from my boredom.

I look up to see a giant smile stretching across his face. I raise a delicate eyebrow at him once I see our blue costumes in his hands. He throws one at me eagerly.

"Quick put this on," he instructs eagerly as he looks around to make sure Ben, Reed, and Sure aren't around. His blue eyes sparkle as he smiles at me mischievously, "We're making a prison break."

Hmm. I_ should_ be good girl and stay here like Reed has repeatedly instructed…

Screw that!

"Count me in!" I said ecstatic as I hurry into one of the closest bathrooms to change. I quickly slip on the costume - fitting snug and comfortable against my body - and then pull my clothes back on over it. My jeans are slimming as I pull them on. I pause as I'm buttoning my purple shirt up and stare at my reflection confused. I walk out of the bathroom puzzled. "Johnny, when did we get logos of a 5 with the bottom of the 5 continuing to make a circle around it?"

"I don't know," Johnny shrugged carelessly before giving me his devilish smile, "but I _do_ know where we're going."

**** Winner Winner Chicken Dinner ****

"WOO HOO!" I shouted out the window, the breeze causing my red locks to fly in every direction. "I love your car!"

Johnny laughed at me from the driver's seat as I pulled my head back in the car. I grinned at him impishly. The bright red Ferrari purred under us as we pulled to a smooth stop at a red light. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to tame my now giant, even more fluffy hair. If you have curly hair, you understand how hard it is to get it to look semi-normal, especially if your hair goes to your mid-waist like mine. Not an easy job.

Johnny was about to say something when we heard a loud engine growl from next to us. I peeked out Johnny's window to see a wannabe tough guy in an ugly souped up car. He obviously did it himself. Pfft. Lame.

"Hey there pretty boy! Wanna go?" the idiot challenged, revving his engine tauntingly. Johnny looked just as unimpressed as I felt. "Bock bock bock!"

My jaw dropped as the loser had the nerve to actually chicken bock at us!

"Why that little-" I growled but before I could jump over Johnny and attack, Johnny stopped me.

"I got this, Cherry," he said slyly as he casually rested his arm out the window. I burst out laughing as the light turned green. Johnny smirked as he waved at our challenger. I turned around in my seat as we pulled away to watch the guy's face as he realized his car couldn't move. Oops! Looks his wheels magically melted… I wonder how in the world that could have happened.

**AN: Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, REVIEW! Please. Now that it's summertime I've decided I'm going to finish this story! That's right that means constant updates so you guys don't want to murder me anymore :P And I have no idea about the mini title for the last section… I just felt like it XD**

**I love you guys :) Thanks to all the amazing people who have been reviewing and messaging me to continue this story. It means a lot to me that people actually like my story. THANK YOU!**


	13. The Tattoo Booth

**Chapter 13**

**AN: Hey guys :D So I've actually been looking forward to this scene since I've started this story. It's my**_** favorite**_** scene out of the whole movie! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never will, love Chris Evans, and Ember is all mine. Yup, that covers it all.

**** Jed ****

I gaped in awe as Johnny and I strolled through the giant expo. Booths were set up everywhere advertising bikes, t-shirts, face painting, tattoos, etc. This is freaking amazing!

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed delighted as I came to a screeching halt.

No. Way.

"What?" Johnny asked. His face was almost split in half his smile was so big at all of the excitement going on around here. He barely tore his attention away to glance down to see what I might be talking about.

I pointed directly at the adorable site, "PUPPIES!"

I could hear Johnny's laughter behind me as I took off to one of the tattoo booths where they had a basket full of Pomeranian puppies. I cooed at the adorable little babies as they yipped excitedly. I dropped to my knees as I picked up a gorgeous little chocolate one that looked the smallest out of the litter, basically fitting into one of my hands.

"Aren't you just the sweetest little thing around. Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" I baby talked the adorable baby boy. He's so freakin' fluffy! Oh, be still my heart for it has been stolen by this little cutey pie.

I heard a gruff laugh from above me. I looked up from giving the puppy eskimo kisses (Don't give me that look! As if you haven't done it before…) to see a man in his mid-sixties with a big beer gut and a broad smile. He had tattoos trailing down both of his arms. The designs ranged from names to faces to symbols to anything you could think of. Yet even though people automatically assume an older man that looks like he belongs in a biker gang would be dangerous, this guy had kind soft looking eyes as he watched me play with the chocolate puppy I had picked up.

"Ain't they adorable? Darn well will melt anyone within ten feets heart," he chuckled. A teenage couple was looking through the multitudes of designs he had out on display. The basket of puppies sat next to the booth, but slightly behind it so that the man could keep an eye on them.

"Are they yours?" I asked stupidly, still wrapped up in the little ball of sunshine that was currently licking my nose. Gah!

"Yup," he nodded roughly. "Name's Jed. My wife has a Pomeranian at home, but when our girl done gone and got pregnant… well, we didn't know what to do with the pups. So I decided to bring 'em down here by my booth to see if we could get them some homes."

"You're selling them!" I squealed as I practically crushed the darling to my chest. Poor puppy.

"Well," Jed scratched his head. "Don't' know 'bout sellin' them so much as givin' them away. To responsible people, of course."

I think my shriek was heard clear as a bell over the sound of all the dirt bikes, screaming fans, and general madness. Easily.

"What do you got there, Cherry?" Johnny asked as he strolled up next to me.

"Puppy!" I squeaked as the gigantic smile that consumed my face made it hard to say much else. Jed chuckled as Johnny eyed the little chocolate bundle that was snuggled against me.

"Hi there little fella," Johnny spoke to the puppy as he reached out to pet his tiny head. We both jumped in surprise when he growled and nipped at Johnny's hand, causing Johnny to yank his hand back. Jed burst out laughing as the puppy let out a satisfied huff.

"Someone is a sassy little thing," I said surprised as I looked down at the tiny proud face. He looked very satisfied as scaring Johnny. Hehe. This puppy may be even more amazing than I thought! He's got spunk. I looked up at Jed once again who watching us amused. "How old is he?"

Jed scratched his scruffy chin thoughtfully, "Oh, I'd say about 8 weeks or just over. Missy, my wife, didn't want to let 'em go any sooner than that. Said it wasn't healthy for the pups to leave their Mama any sooner than that."

"Well, aren't you a big boy! Already over two months old. What do you say? Wanna come home with me sweety?" I cooed to my darling as he barked happily, curly tail wagging like crazy. I smiled widely at Jed, "I'll take him!"

"Cherry, are you _sure_?" Johnny asked doubtfully. As if on cue, the puppy glared at him.

I gaped at Johnny as if he was crazy. "Of _course_, I'm sure! Puppies are not a joking matter mister."

"What about Ben and Reed? I doubt they'd be happy with you bringing a dog home," he tried to persuade me. I raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'are you kidding me?'

"Johnny," I half laughed as I looked at him incredulously, "since when do you care what Reed and Ben would think? Besides, Sue will love him!"

"Looks like the little lady has her mind all," Jed said heartily. "He's all yours."

Johnny sighed in defeat and I let out another squeal. Jed chuckled again but left us to talk to a couple of men as they came up to the booth.

"You know we didn't come here so that you could get a dog," Johnny said exasperated.

"Oh, lighten up you!" I rolled my eyes at him. I snickered, "You're just upset that he doesn't like you. Was there something specific you had in mind to do here? I just thought we were trying to sneak out."

"Yes, actually," he huffed proudly. "I wanted to go look at the dirt bikes. _Maybe_ a close look."

"Johnny, how on earth did you plan on managing that?" I stared at him doubtfully. Pfft! He had no such plans. Liar liar pants for hire! (_It's pants on fire, Patrick…_)

"You like dirt bikes?" Jed asked Johnny as he came back over to us after leaving the men with a few designs to look over.

"Of course!" Johnny half laughed as if that was a crazy question.

"You wanna go ride one?" Jed asked, raising a thick eyebrow at Johnny. His jaw dropped.

"What like actually in the arena?" Johnny asked surprised. Jed glanced over at me to see me making baby faces at my little boy whose tail was wagging a hundred miles an hour. A wide smile spread across Jed's face.

"Yeah, come on," he waved at us to follow him as he made his way out of behind the booth. He grabbed a pass of some kind that had a picture of a younger looking Jed smiling widely and the title 'Director of Schedule'. Hmm, that sounded important.

Johnny looked at me shocked. "Ember! You just got me a free ride on a *insert really impressive dirt bike name* by getting a puppy!"

I stared at him dumbly for a moment. "That's a good thing, right?"

Johnny just laughed as grabbed my free hand to pull me along behind him as he raced towards the direction Jed had set off towards. I follow obediently, making sure to whisper sweet sayings to my little baby. His curly chocolate tail beat against his tiny booty as he occasionally yipped out of excitement. Jed was standing next to some security personnel who were blocking the way to a back area where all of the dirt biker dudes were most likely getting ready. Shouts and excited screaming were already constant from the crowd's reactions of the tricks that were being performed from the five or so dirt bikes that were already being ridden around in the arena ring. Jed waved us over towards him.

Right before we got to him, however, a teen girl's face lit up once her eyes landed on us.

"Aww! What's your puppy's name?" she asked as she eagerly pet my adorable little chocolate ball. I smiled proudly at my puppy's adorableness. Hmm, but that was a good question. What _is_ my boy puppy's name?

"Bubbles," I nodded firmly, my decision made. It was perfect! I shrugged defensively at Johnny's incredulous look. "What? It's manly!"

**** Tricks Galore ****

While Johnny was getting suited up, Bubbles and I waited with the girl who had asked about Bubbles' name earlier. I found out her name was Megan and that she was apparently a really good mechanic. Hehe, I know shit about cars. Let alone dirt bike stuff! So I just nodded obediently, pretending to listen to her ramble on. My god, who cares about shock expansion! Whatever the hell that is.

"Look," I stopped her mid-ramble as I held up a hand to make my point. Bubbles was cradled against my body by my elbow holding his stomach against me so that his little feet were hanging but his paws layed on my arm. "This is really… interesting, but Bubbles and I have to go over. There. In that direction."

I pointed wildly as if to make more sense as the girl stared at me in confusion. I nodded affirmatively as if I made perfect sense. "Bye!"

I let out a sigh of relief as I got away from her. She was cray cray! And getting on my nerves.

A wide smile spread across my face as I saw Jed coming out from where Johnny and him had disappeared earlier. Bubbles yipped happily.

"He should be out in a minute or two," Jed drawled as he gave me his aged grin. I smiled at him delighted.

"Thanks a lot, Jed. This means a lot to Johnny whether he told you or not. So thanks," I smiled happily. Jed nodded in response.

"No problem little miss. Now you behave for her little one," Jed said as he pointed a stern finger at my little Bubbles. He looked up playfully as if to say 'Who? Lil' ole me?' Jed and I both laughed, causing Bubbles to yip again.

"Bye, Jed! It was great meeting you," I said sadly as he tousled my hair in a fatherly way.

"You better get going so that you don't miss Johnny," Jed instructed as he started the walk back towards his booth.

"Oh trust me. There's no way I'd miss this," I snickered. I waved once more and hurried off to get a spot in the stands.

They were _completely_ packed full of people, but nothing a little nudging couldn't handle. Okay, okay, so maybe I nudged them with my powers, but hey! It's not my fault if they don't have the nerve to tell me I can't stand where I want! Plus any arguments were completely forgotten once they saw Bubbles. He's just too amazing.

"Alright, now I want all of you to make a lot of noise for a very special guest - Mr. Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Five!" the announcer, well, announced as cheers went up in the crowd.

"Woo!" I cheered with everyone else as I saw Johnny driving in the arena on one of the dirt bikes - a helmet and multiple other padding firmly in place on him like the other guys in the ring to ensure minimal damage would be done if anything happened.

I watched excitedly as Johnny gained speed on the bike before going up one of the giant dirt hills being used as a ramp. His bike flew off as Johnny smoothly lifted himself into a hand stand on the handle bars of the dirt bike.

"Whoa," the announcer said sounding shocked, "look at that lift!"

"WOO HOO! GO JOHNNY!" I screamed right along with the crowd as they cheered for him. Shock was very prominent in my body. I mean I knew Johnny worked out – he had to for the muscles he has – but _geez_. I'm not gonna lie that stunt was pretty hot. The crowd cheered once again as Johnny smoothly moved back onto his seat before the bike hit the ground and he continued around the ring.

"That was nice, but, Johnny, come on! That stuff is old school. Show us something new," the announcer taunted as the audience in the stands shouted loudly in agreement.

"COME ON JOHNNY!" I yelled excitedly. Woo! This atmosphere really gets your blood pumping that's for sure. Bubbles barked happily, feeding off my good mood. I giggled at him.

Everyone watched in excitement as Johnny soared up another ramp as his bike and him flew off from the speed he had gained. Unlike in his last trick, Johnny _let go_ of the handle bars. I gaped in shock as he started to do a backflip and then continued on to do a second! HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP!

The crowd went wild as they cheered for Johnny. My expression slowly dropped as the bike started to get farther and farther away from Johnny. I gasped when Johnny began flailing his arms, obviously freaking out because the dirt bike was too far away for him to grab. Suddenly, he lit on fire and started to gain some air rather than fall.

"Is he flying?" the announcer said incredulous.

Spoke too soon.

The flames on his body flickered unsurely as he started to plummet back to the ground. Acting on instinct, my hand shot out and I felt the immediate pressure on my brain. Johnny's body immediately stopped its descent as I had a firm grip on him. I slowly lowered his body safely to the ground. Phew.

The crowd muttered uncertainly, unsure of whether Johnny was okay or not. I rushed through the crowd to get out of the stands and down to Johnny.

"He's alright! He's okay!" the announcer declared, making more cheers erupt from the audience. "Everyone! Johnny Storm! I have to give you props, Johnny. You were on _fire_!" Heh, literally.

As I reached the ground and pushed my way past the men guarding the edges so that people wouldn't enter the arena, Johnny pulled off his ruined outfit to show our amazing costumes. The crowd went _crazy_.

"Johnny," I gasped as I reached him where he was showing off our costume. "You're alright? Nothings broken? I didn't stop your fall too abruptly did I? Oh god, I did didn't I! Oh this is all my fault! Now you're going to have to-"

My freak out rant was stopped abruptly when Johnny pulled me in for a swift kiss. I melted in his arms like always as I felt the electricity bouncing between us. Not to mention, the heart radiating off his body from being on fire only moments ago. Mm hmm.

I sighed delighted as Johnny smoothly ended the kiss. His eyes sparkled as he smiled at me, "Thanks for catching me, Cherry."

"Anytime," I answered breathlessly. Bubbles growled unhappily.

We were suddenly surrounded as people had come into the ring and grouped around us. The crowd was broken up as a reporter came up to us with a camera man following right behind her.

"Johnny!" she said getting his attention. Johnny wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned slightly against him as we both looked at her. "Mind an interview?"

"Not at all," he smiled brightly. The reporter motioned at the camera man and he quickly counted down for her to start.

"So, Johnny, I have to ask about your outfit," the reporter said as she jumped right in to asking questions. Girls around us cooed Johnny's name.

"It's sort of Armani meets astronaut," Johnny smirked suavely, enjoying being in the spotlight. I snorted but didn't say anything. I got my puppy, might as well let Johnny enjoy himself a bit.

"So what are your superhero names?" she asked as she moved the microphone so that Johnny would be talking directly into it. I felt annoyed as the crowd of girls around us kept pushing closer. I flicked my hand slightly and they gasped as they all slide back a foot. I smirked.

"They call me the Human Torch," Johnny smirked arrogantly and then winked at me and the camera, "Ladies call me Torch."

"What about the rest of the team?" she inquired as a picture of Sue popped up next to the camera that was focused on us.

"Oh, that's the Invisible Girl," Johnny said suavely and I felt irritated_ for _Sue. Oh no he didn't.

"Ah hem!" I interrupted loudly and smiled sweetly at the reporter and the camera. "He means the Invisible Woman."

"Oh my gosh," the reporter gasped, recognition suddenly clicking in her tiny brain. "You're Ember Grimm, right?"

"Yes, I am," I smiled as Bubbles barked, annoyed that I didn't mention him. "And this is Bubbles."

"So, Ember, what's your superhero name?" she asked intrigued.

"Oh, she's the Irresistible Cherry," Johnny winked at me, causing me to flush. My face felt as red as my hair right now.

"Your power is telekinesis right? What do you say, Johnny, is it true that she can make any part of a man come up?" the reporter wiggled her eyebrows. I gasped enraged. Sure, that's technically a compliment, but this is on television for goodness sakes!

Johnny blushed. BLUSHED! However, before he could respond (Lord knows what he would have come up with…), I interrupted in a fit.

"Excuse me!" I snarled at her angrily. Bubbles barked at her angrily. Good dog.

She gulped and shook her head furiously, continuing on as if that would erase that part of the conversation. Bubbles humphed satisfied. Alright. The bitch lives.

For now.

"What about your leader Reed Richards? I hear you call him Mr. Fantastic," she asked looking between Johnny and I.

"Leader is a strong word," Johnny said cockily but kind of true. Reed still needs to work on his leadership skills. He's not very good at communicating anything quite yet…

"Can he really expand any part of his anatomy?" she asked innuendo clear in her voice. She really has a one track mind, doesn't she? The group that had gathered around us giggled and cheered a bit.

"Well," Johnny chuckled, "I've always found him to be a little… limp."

"Johnny!" I said shocked and slapped his chest as I moved out of his grip. I can't believe him. Is he really acting like this?

"And what is that… _thing _called?" she asked incredulous though slightly mocking as a picture of Ben's new form popped up on the screen.

Now she dies.

"Well, that's exactly what we call him," Johnny said soaking up the attention as he spread his hands apart as if it was a movie title, "The Thing."

I stand corrected. Johnny dies.

Suddenly, Johnny's bright blue eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said. His head snapped to look at me. His whole face fell as he saw the tears swelling in my emerald eyes.

Bubbles growled fiercely before I pushed through the crowd to get away from Johnny and the cameras. The tears spilled down my cheeks as I stomped my way out of the expo. Bubbles whimpered as he licked my cheek sadly.

At least Bubbles cares about me.

**AN: Everyone who reviews gets a free puppy from Jed!**

**So what do you guys think of Bubbles? XD If you have any better ideas for a name for him, go ahead and suggest it! However, there is no guarantee that I will pick the name or that I will even change his name from Bubbles. Because I like Bubbles lol**


	14. French Fries

**Chapter 14**

**AN: Wow I'm surprised by how much you guys love Bubbles. I mean, of course, he's amazing so why wouldn't you? ;D Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted! It means a lot to me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Bubbles, do I own Fantastic four? *Glares at me as if I'm an idiot* Well then! Bubbles, do I own you and Ember? *Yips excitedly as he spins around in circles* Bubbles has spoken!

**** Crushed ****

"That stupid, mean, egotistical, jerk-" I continuously muttered to myself, sniffling as I tried to wipe my tears away. Sure, some people might say I was overreacting. But think about it from _my_ perspective. Just for a minute.

Ben has always been my knight in shining armor. I love my big brother and I look out for him just like he always looks out for me. Now when that crazy, life changing cloud was coming towards us on Victor's ship, I was scared out of my_ mind_. The idea of something happening to Ben… I can't imagine it. I'm just thrilled that he's still alive after that. Now add that he turned into a giant rock monster. I mean I obviously don't mind at all. I even think it's pretty cool. He's still Ben and I love him no matter what.

Other people, however, don't so much agree with me.

While Sue, Johnny, Reed, and I get talked about a lot on the news and on TV in general, it's mainly good stuff. Whenever they talk about Ben, it's about how he must be a monster that needs to be changed back.

Oh and let's not forget the fact that Debbie, _his fiancée_, left him because of his new looks.

Didn't think about that one, did you?

Yeah, you can just take the route that she's a bitch but that's not true. Debbie and I were really close and I loved her like a sister. I mean now - of course - I hate her, but at one time she was family. Deb was awesome and the fact that she just dumped Ben… That was ridiculous. I'm sorry but if she can just give Ben up after being with him for so many years, then she really wasn't who I thought she was. Not to mention, how absolutely_ crushed _Ben was after that. It's easy to look at him and call him names but imagine being him. He's had to change his normal everyday life to fit his new strength and body.

And this isn't the first time Johnny has done stuff like this. Yes, I understand that it is mainly joking and that Johnny can't really help himself. He's a jokester and since Ben and him don't get along, the jokes usually end up being aimed towards my brother. I've forgiven him before and really have let it go. This time is different. Ben gets enough crap from the press. Now one of the people that is supposed to be on his side is calling him a _thing_? As if Ben isn't even a person! I'm sorry, but this just isn't going to be easy to let go.

"Ember!"

I looked up to see a blurry, worried looking Susan running towards me.

"Are you okay?" she asked sympathetically. As she went to place a comforting hand on my arm, Bubbles growled threateningly. Poor Bubbles - he's worked up from seeing me cry. Her eyebrows shot up questioningly at the dog in my arms. I patted his head to let him know it was okay. He harrumphed but unhappily let Sue set her hand on my shoulder.

"Sue," I sniffled disbelievingly, "are you really asking me that?"

She assessed my tear streaked face and her mouth downturned into a petite frown. She shook her head sadly as she sighed and pulled me into a tight hug. Bubbles started whining immediately so Sue released me, but it was the thought that counts.

"I'm sorry Johnny's an idiot," she said seriously. I couldn't help the tiny laugh that burst out of me as I swiped one of my sleeves across my face.

"Ember," Reed said as he hurried towards us. He had probably been rushing behind Sue. He frowned at me angrily, "We saw the whole thing on TV."

His eyes widened as he saw the obvious signs that I had been heavily crying, then turned confused when he saw Bubbles. "Where'd the dog come from?"

"This is Bubbles," I sighed as I felt myself calming down from the welcoming presence of my friends. Bubbles yipped at the acknowledgement and snorted proudly. I glanced between the two of them guiltily, "I'm sorry Johnny gave us all superhero names. He was out of line. I just… I wanted out of the apartments, you know?"

Reed looked tired as he swiped a hand down his face. He nodded understandingly, "I know. I know. But, Ember, you really shouldn't have just-"

We all jumped in surprise when a sudden, angry voice shouted, "I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE TURD!"

I believe my brother has arrived.

I bit my lip nervously as a huffing Ben came stomping towards the three of us. People were scattering out of his path, trying to avoid the giant, angry, rock figure. Uh oh.

"WHERE IS HE?" Ben demanded furiously, his whole body shaking in rage. 'Tis not good. Not good at all.

I gulped nervously as Bubbles was shivering in my arms, "Now, Ben-"

"_WHERE!_"

"Eep!" I peeped as I felt my eyes widen into saucers. I looked down as I felt something warm on my arm and stomach.

Huh. Looks like Bubbles peed himself.

Everyone's attention shifted as a large group of people started coming out of the expo with Johnny leading the way - his costume still on show for the world to see. Cameras were going off like _crazy_. He had a frown on his face as he was looking around as if trying to find someone. His eyes locked onto mine.

Susan immediately stomped towards Johnny with her older sister scolding face on. I use to hate that face. At the moment, I'm kind of enjoying it.

"Jonathan Storm," Sue reprimanded as she pointed a finger at him threateningly. Yay for intense finger pointing! Photographers all around us were constantly snapping shots of us at different angles.

"Sue, can we talk about this later?" Johnny rolled his eyes exasperated. Susan looked like she was going to murder him for once again blowing her off.

"No, Johnny, we need to discuss this _now_," Reed insisted, trying to take the leader role once again. Brownie points for effort but it still needs work. Johnny rolled his eyes.

Hey, where'd Ben go?

I jumped in surprise as a giant red ball like thing suddenly landed a few feet in front of Johnny. He stared at it disbelievingly as he clicked a button on his car keys. The jumbled red ball beeped.

I covered my mouth with my hand but couldn't quite contain the giggle that escaped. Bubbles' tail thumped happily as he yipped.

A license plate suddenly wacked Johnny in the head and everyone looked in the direction it had come from. Ben looked slightly satisfied as he cracked his giant knuckles, still looking pretty peeved.

"You think that's funny, Pebbles?" Johnny started to stomp towards Ben, only to be abruptly stopped by Sue as she stepped in front of him.

"Johnny!"

"What?" he snapped at her angrily, glancing from Ben's still angry form down to her face.

"You gave us _names_?" she demanded disbelievingly. "You don't think, do you?"

"Obviously not," I muttered unhappily. Bubbles growled agreeingly. Johnny looked up and a frown tugged at his lips as he saw Bubbles and I. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Sue continued.

"So now you're the face of 'The Fantastic Five'?" she air quoted the title sarcastically.

"A face that's about to be broken," Ben sneered as his giant figure stopped a few feet from Susan who held her place between the two.

"Ember was there too!" he interrupted as if that made everything better. Thanks a lot, Johnny. Trying to drag me down with you.

"This isn't permanent, Johnny," Reed interrupted as he stepped next to Sue, helping to separate Ben and Johnny. "We have to be careful until we're normal again."

I could see the tension building up in Johnny at the fact that he was still being treated like a little kid rather than an adult.

"What if I don't wanna be normal?" Johnny lashed out angrily and pointed towards Ben. "I didn't turn into a _monster_!"

Anger rippled through me hotly as Bubbles steadily growled, baring his teeth at Johnny.

Ben's fist flew to hit Johnny but suddenly stopped short as he controlled himself. He abruptly turned around and started to walk away.

"Last chance, Johnny. Say you're sorry right now," Sue commanded as if Johnny was still a toddler who needed to play nice with other kids. Instead of apologizing like everyone expected, he had to be a hothead. Angrily, venting his frustration, Johnny threw a fireball that exploded across Ben's hard stone back.

I felt my control snap.

"That's _it_!" I screeched as Ben turned around shocked. I purposely thrusted one my hands away from my body. Following the motion, Johnny's body suddenly jerked back as he flew through the air and into a billboard. His body slid down as he and everyone else stared at me in shock. "I am so freakin' _sick_ of you making fun of Ben! I'm done!"

I turned sharply towards my big brother. "Let's go."

Ben nodded as I swiftly started walking away from the gaping gazes that followed after me. Bubbles cuddled into my side satisfied. The crowd parted easily enough as Ben and I merged into the sidewalk. Ben was quiet for a minute as he let me cool off a bit.

"Hey," he said softly, drawing my attention to him. I looked up at him questioningly to see a soft smile on that rock hard face. "Thanks."

I smiled up at him. His gaze looked at the bundle in my arms who was eyeing Ben unsurely. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" I said smacking forehead for not introducing them. "Ben, this is Bubbles. Bubbles, this is Ben."

"Where did you exactly find a puppy?" Ben asked amused as the mood between us started to lighten up.

"A tattoo booth by a biker named Jed," I said in a 'duh' voice as Bubbles barked agreeingly.

Ben shook his head laughing, "Right. How silly of me to ask."

We both laughed as we finally relaxed. It had been a long day.

**** French fries ****

Ben and I both decided we deserved to relax a bit. So with a quick stop to grab Ben a trench coat and hat to try to make him not so obvious - like that could ever happen – and a change of shirts for me because of Bubbles' earlier mess, we headed to one of our favorite bar restaurants. It was nice because I could grab a bite to eat and Ben could grab a drink. It worked out for everyone!

I laughed as I swung the door open to the restaurant and walked in with Ben following behind me. The door closed behind us as everyone's attention automatically went to us because of Ben. I ignored the stares as I started to walk over towards the bar. Ben hesitated a moment before following me. His footsteps literally shook the floor as everyone gasped and started whispering. The music went in and out with Ben's thunderous footsteps since they interrupted the radio's signal momentarily.

"Hey, Ernie," I waved happily as I slid onto one of the bar stools. Bubbles yipped in greeting as I sat him down on top of the bar. Ernie raised an eyebrow at the sight of my Pomeranian but only laughed as he shook his head.

"Only you, Ember," he snickered as he patted Bubbles who soaked up the attention. Ben moved to sit down on a barstool next to me only for it to crumple uselessly beneath his weight. The floor shook from Ben's weight suddenly crashing to the ground, causing the restaurant to rumble for a moment.

"Ben," I gasped as I jumped to my feet to try to help him up. Bubbles whined from his place on the bar.

I glowered as people laughed at the sight of Ben falling. I gritted my teeth angrily as I helped him up.

"That's not funny," Ben muttered, feelings hurt even if no one's opinion here mattered.

As a few more snickers went out, I couldn't hold back as I snarled, "You all think that's funny? Would any of you be laughing if I had been the one who fell?"

Silence reined through the bar as my deadly glare pierced anyone who met my gaze.

I picked Ben's hat up off the floor for him and dusted it off. I handed it to my brother with a smile as he didn't even bother trying to smile back. His mood was ruined once again.

"Plate of French fries for me and Bubbles please," I smiled at Ernie sweetly. Bubbles barked in agreement. Ernie easily grabbed a ready plate of French fries and slid it in front of me. I smiled thankfully at him as Bubbles eagerly started munching. Greedy thing.

"Just give me the usual, Ernie," Ben muttered as he put his elbows on the bar, not bothering to try to sit down again. After a moment, he added, "Make it a double."

"Make it a triple," a feminine voice suddenly called out from one of the tables near the bar. I looked up with a mouth full of French fries to see a pretty black girl who appeared to be blind. "Put it on my tab."

I wondered idly if that included my French fries but considered it would be rude to ask. But if she offers…

"I appreciate it," Ben muttered once again, looking back at her for a moment.

"No problem," she shrugged. Bubbles snorted causing me to giggle. Ben eyed my dog for a moment who barked at him happily, tail wagging. A smile tugged at his lips.

"Here ya go," Ernie said as he sat Ben's drink down in front of him.

"Thanks," Ben said as he gently grabbed the glass by the top and started to lift it. Halfway to his mouth, the glass shattered causing the drink to splatter everywhere. Ben growled, "If there's a god, He hates me."

"Aww, Ben," I sighed sadly, "don't be so gloomy! Ernie can get you a different cup."

"_She_ isn't so big on hate," the woman from before interjected herself into our conversation. Ben looked over his shoulder at her nonplussed.

"If you could see me, you wouldn't be saying that," Ben said softly.

"Ben," I whined, unsure of how to help his hurting ego. I blew out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through my red locks.

"Then let me see you," she said like it was no big deal as she started to gather her stuff. "Can I?"

Ben and I glanced at each other surprised and a little weirded out. We are complete strangers… and she wants to feel Ben's face. Yeah, that's totally normal. Did you catch my sarcasm?

She got up from her seat carefully and made her way over to the bar. I helped her set her stuff down and she smiled thankfully at me. She turned towards Ben who looked exasperated. Slowly she put her hands on his chest and slowly moved her hands up the sides of his neck and onto his face. Ben's eyes slowly fluttered closed as he breathed out a sigh.

To be honest, it felt really creepy. Like I was watching in on a private moment. Ben seemed to be enjoying this _a little_ too much. I coughed into my hand as I rocked on my heels, "Awkward."

Bubbles ruffed in agreement before scarfing down another fry.

The woman laughed half-heartedly as she could feel Ben's expression, "So sad. You know, being different… isn't always a bad thing."

He carefully grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from his face. His face was grim, "Trust me. This ain't one of those times."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Not if you don't want it to be."

I smirked at Ben's stunned face and she gently pulled away from him. As she went to pick up her stuff, Bubbles barked and sat on top of the bag. She giggled and ran a hand over his fluffy head.

"Cute dog," she smiled. I grinned proudly as Bubbles determined he was satisfied and let her take her stuff. She looked in Ernie's general direction, "Help me out, Ernie?"

He nodded and made his way around the bar and started leading her out of the restaurant. She paused a moment.

"I'm Alicia by the way," she said partingly before she left. I waved after her even though she clearly couldn't see it. It's really the thought that counts.

"She wasn't so bad. I kind of like her. What did you think, Bubbles?" I asked as he looked up from the plate of French fries he was happily digging into once again. I snickered. I glanced at Ben to see a slight smile on his face as he stared after her. "Uh oh. I know that face."

I snatched a fry that Bubbles had managed to not eat and Ben looked at me surprised.

"Look? What look?" he asked defensively, glancing in the direction Alicia had left in.

"That goo goo ga ga look you get on your face when you meet a girl that actually impresses your high standards," I said pointedly. Bubbles whined as I took the last French fry off the plate. I stuck my tongue out at him tauntingly. He huffed as he sat down on his fluffy little butt staring my fry down.

"I do not!" Ben rolled his eyes at me.

I smiled cheekily at him, "Sure. Whatever you say, Ben."

Bubbles hopped up and snatched the French fry out of my hand. He happily gobbled his treat up. I gaped at him. Ben burst out laughing.

Bubbles: 1 Ember: 0

**AN: Well. That was interesting. What do you guys think?**

**Review and tell me your favorite part! Or is it horrible and I should redo the chapter?**


	15. Yumm

**Chapter 15**

**AN: Hello everyone! Look I actually posted another chapter. Whoa. Who knew **_**that**_** was ever going to happen.**

**Thank you to you to all of my lovely reviewers and alerters. You all hold a special place in my heart :D I've decided I'm going to start mentioning my reviewers because you guys are amazing so special thanks to: ZabuzasGirl, kitcool, Devyne . Serenity, RememberTheMuse, Annnnnnnnna, HazelNutBrownies, and TA-twinArmageddons.**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie. Me do ownie Ember and Bubbles. Yay!**

**** Yum ****

After we left the bar, Ben and I meandered around the city without a destination in mind. Steadily the day past by and as we both grew hungry, we decided to stop at a small diner. Ben hadn't really eaten much today - which is not easy when you're his size - while I kept thinking about my French fries from earlier. And I didn't even to get eat much of those because a certain _someone_ ate most of my French fries. Wonder who that could have been. *cough* _Bubbles_ *cough*

Luckily, the diner was relatively empty since it was late at night and a steady stream of rain had started to fall. I groaned as I plopped down in one of the booths. It had a nice big window with a view of the pattering rain outside.

"My feet are killing me!" I groaned as Ben carefully slid into the seat across from me.

"Don't blame me. You're the one who dragged me around the city," Ben laughed at my pain. I pouted at him.

"I told you already," I rolled my eyes as if it were obvious. I held up an exhausted Bubbles in the air for him to see. "Bubbles has never seen the city before! We had to show my little guy around."

"Right. How silly of me to not think of Bubbles," Ben laughed as he teased me.

I nodded playfully, "How silly indeed."

A waitress nervously walked up to us, a notepad slightly shaking in her hand. Poor thing. She's obviously terrified. She didn't look a day over 17, more likely 16.

"W-what can I g-get you to-o dri-ink?" she asked, stuttering throughout the question.

"One large cup of coffee. In a metal cup," Ben added as if in afterthought, glancing sadly as his giant mitts.

"Ben!" I chided him. He sent an exasperated glance my way but none-the-less understood what I was referring to.

"Please," he muttered. A small smile tugged at the girl's lips as she wrote it down, her hand shaking less.

I smiled up at her sweetly, "Two cups of hot chocolate, please."

She quickly nodded and started to walk away when I stopped her.

"Oh!" I commented, causing her to turn to look at me once again. "It'd be great if you put one of the hot chocolates into a bowl."

Bubbles yapped in agreement causing the waitress to giggle before nodding. A wide smile was on her face as she headed to the kitchen much more relaxed than before. The diner had a very easy going mood about it, especially with it pouring outside. A comfortable silence reigned between Ben and I as we simply enjoyed one another's company. Afterall, who wouldn't enjoy being in Bubbles and my presence?

A few minutes later she came back to our table. She easily placed Ben's coffee - in a metal cup - before him and then set Bubbles' bowl and my hot chocolate down. Bubbles eagerly crawled onto the table and immediately started lapping at the deliciousness. I went to stop him, so that he didn't burn in his tongue, but watched in confusion as he seemed fine. The waitress must have seen my confusion.

"Oh! I added some extra milk to your dog's so that he wouldn't get burned," she clarified shyly. Her cheeks flamed red as she quickly ducked her head down. I blinked in surprise at her thoughtfulness.

"Wow. Thank you," I said surprised. She nodded quickly, still staring at the ground. I glanced at her name tag to see Gemma scrawled delicately.

"If you need anything else, let me know," Gemma told us softly before heading to take care of a different table. I sipped at my hot chocolate and smiled when I felt the warmth fill my mouth but not burn it. She must have added some milk to mine too. Sweet girl.

"Ember," Ben called my name rather somberly, staring into his cup.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly as a small smile tugged at my lips, "Ben, I don't think your coffee is a crystal ball."

My smile dropped as he looked up at me seriously.

"Ember, do you- do you," his rocklike face scrunched up in distaste, "like Johnny?"

Mid-sip, I choked on my hot chocolate and sputtered my mouthful on the table. Bubbles scowled at the mess as one of his paws got wet from my spewing. I quickly grabbed a napkin and stared at Ben in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I felt my face get hot. Damn. Looks like Gemma isn't the only one blushing.

"I'm not stupid," Ben scoffed though he was amused by my reaction. He smirked as Bubbles wandered over, trying to get a sip of his coffee. Yeah, that tiny head is never going to be able to get a drink out of that giant cup. He continued, "You and Johnny have been dancing around each other ever since you met. I've seen the way you act around each other. You _know_ I don't like Johnny, but I wanna hear things from your side."

"Well," I scratched my head awkwardly before letting out a frustrated sigh. I threw my hands in the air exasperated. "I have no idea! No clue at all. I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy. One minute he's a sweetheart who is making me practically die from laughter, the next he's a jerk with gigantic ego who only cares about himself. I mean honestly! The attraction is there, that's not really a problem."

Ben's face scrunched up in disgust though I continued on, now starting to rant.

"I mean really! Besides the attraction, I feel so relaxed around him. He's become my best friend over the time that we've spent together at the Baxter building. We have such a great time together it's never awkward or weird between us. Even when we start to edge towards going into a relationship, it's still comfortable. He is frustrating and narcissistic and a jerk and sweet and handsome and – I don't even know! He is just like the giant teddy bear that everyone wants to win at the fair only the milk bottles are glued down so that no matter how many times you throw the ball, none of them ever fall. And then the girl next to you gets lucky and wins the last one so that no matter what you do to win the prize - _you never win_!"

I was panting harshly by the end of my speech. Ben and Bubbles both were staring at me wide eyed. I flushed when I saw a shocked Gemma standing next to our booth.

"Umm, I'll just come back later," she quickly muttered and ran away. Great. I scared our waitress away. Way to go, Ember! Way to go.

"Whoa, well. Ahh," Ben rubbed the back of his thick neck, a mixture of emotions fluttering across his face. That probably wasn't what he had expected… Finally, he settled on being resolved about something as he sighed as if his next words were painful to admit. "If you want to win the teddy bear, nothing is stopping you. But this doesn't mean that the teddy bear won't get the stuff kicked out of him once in a while!"

A large smile spread across my face as Ben, in a way, just said he was okay with me going out with Johnny.

"Eep! I love you, Ben!" I squealed as I slid out of the booth so that I could give Ben a hug. He chuckled and carefully hugged me back. I pulled away with a stern look on my face though I'm sure amusement was glittering in my emerald eyes, "But this doesn't mean I'm not still mad at Johnny! He still has to suck up to me for being such a jerk to you."

"Let me get this straight," Ben's deep voice rumbled. "He has to suck to up to _you_ for being a jerk to _me_."

I nodded as if it was obvious, "Duh!"

Ben shook his head in amusement, "Right. That makes perfect sense."

"And don't you forget it," I teased him. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute. Come on, Bubbles."

Bubbles yipped and jumped off the table and into my arms eagerly. I giggled as Ben rolled his eyes at my puppy's antics. I cooed at Bubbles as I took him with me for a quick bathroom trip. After I was finished up, I made my way out of the bathroom and headed for the booth where Ben and I were sitting.

I felt confusion swirl throughout me as I saw the back of a tall man standing next to our booth by Ben. I stopped as the man started to speak.

"This seat taken?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked the man suspiciously. My eyebrows drew in confusion at who this man might be. Especially if Ben knew him.

"I was worried about you," the man said sympathetically. Who the heck was this guy. Worried? About Ben?

"You were worried about me? That's sweet of you," Ben drawled sarcastically. Uh oh. Ben doesn't like him. I better intervene.

The man moved to sit down in my seat across from Ben as he stated, "Let me buy you something to eat. It looks like you could use the company."

I gasped as I saw who the man was and felt anger spread throughout me. Oh no he doesn't.

"Actually, Ben has plenty of company," I basically growled at the surprised face of Victor Von Doom. I bluntly sat down in the seat across from Ben, making it loud and clear Victor wasn't welcome to sit here. Bubbles crawled onto the table and growled at Victor threateningly, his fluff ball like appearance clearly intimidating Victor. (Not really but we won't let Bubbles know that.)

"Ember," Victor said shocked and unpleasantly surprised - as was made clear by his grimace. He glanced at Bubbles but didn't comment on my amazing new guard dog. "How… wonderful to see you."

"Yeah, wonderful. Oh, you got a little something right here," I motioned tauntingly to my own temple, meaning the new scar Victor sported that was next to his right eye. The silver cut, though more on the side of his face, ran from almost the top of his forehead past his temple and down the middle of his cheek. It amused me for one reason. Victor cares about his looks. A little too much if you ask me, so I know that this new *ahem* _feature_ would not be high on Victor's list of amazing qualities. Which, you know, has about one thing on it. Huh, guess that makes it his number one quality. Yay for Victor's new creepy scar!

"Ha," Victor fake laughed, sneer clear in his eyes as he glared at me. "Very funny. How about I buy something for you two to eat. Hungry?"

"No, we like coming into restaurants to enjoy the scenery," I said mock seriously. I smirked as Victor scowled at me. I waved at Gemma and she immediately came over to our table, glancing curiously at Victor. I motioned at Victor. "Hey, Gemma, this guy here is going to be covering our bill for us. Ain't that sweet? I'll have a large bowl of broccoli soup and piece of cheesecake for Bubbles here."

Ben grinned eagerly, glad that there was some good in Victor annoying us. "I'll have a giant stack of pancakes. Seriously. As tall as you can make it without it falling."

"I'll see what I can do," Gemma said amused, smiling at us before going back to the kitchen for our order. Victor scowled after her but didn't stop her. He grabbed a chair from one of the center tables and pulled it up the edge of our booth. He sat down in his makeshift seat since it was clear I wasn't going to let him sit with me. I don't think so mister!

Victor waited patiently for Gemma to get back with our food. Probably wanting to soften us up before he spewed whatever crap he was going to try to make us believe. This will be interesting. I rubbed my hands together gleefully when Gemma came out with our food. Indeed, they did make as many pancakes as possible for Ben. The stack was _huge_ and I thought it was going to fall if Ben breathed on it wrong. I happily dug into my soup as Bubbles practically peed himself with joy when Gemma sat the cheesecake down in front of him.

"That dog is going to get fat quick," Ben snickered as Bubbles' face was half merged in cake. Hehe. Yeah, Bubbles is going to get chunky quick at this rate. But who am I to deny him his sweets? My darling deserves every bit of it, especially if Victor is paying for it.

After a minute, allowing us to get started on our food, Victor started speaking. Oh boy. Here we go.

"I know it isn't easy. Life hasn't changed that much for Reed, Sue, or Johnny. It hasn't even changed much for you, Ember," Victor said as his eyes cut to me before moving back over to Ben. "At least they can still go out in public but you…"

Ben slammed his cup down as he glared at Victor, "If you're trying to make me feel better about myself, you're doing a hell of a job. Know what I'm saying scar face?"

I snickered as Victor hid his scowl and acted like the insult was no big deal.

"I just mean that I know what it's like to lose something that you love and know that it's never coming back," Victor decreed dramatically thought rather ineffectively.

"You? Please the only thing you care about is money," I rolled my eyes. I jumped in surprise as Victor slammed his fist down on the table and his eyes pierced me. Bubbles growled at Victor as his hackles raised. I put a calming hand down on his little head before he tried to attack Victor. As amusing as it would be, now wasn't exactly the time.

"In case you've forgotten, I have lost my company because of our little expedition," he gritted his teeth. Ben's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you," Ben warned him angrily. Victor leaned back from the table aware of Ben's temper, especially when it came to me. Ben took a deep breath to calm down, "Look, Reed is gonna fix me up, okay?"

"For your sake, I hope you're right," Victor commented, turning slightly away from me to focus on Ben. My eyebrows scrunched together as he continued. "Reed is a brilliant man and we all trust that he's working as hard as he can. You are his best friend. So what possible reason could he have for taking his time?"

He paused and held eye contact with Ben. "I mean other than spending more time with Sue."

"You asshole! That's enough," I snarled angrily at Victor. I flicked my hand as I easily accessed my power, causing Victor to slide from his chair and a few feet away on the floor. "I won't have you filling Ben's head with lies! Reed and Sue both care about Ben and will do everything they can to help him. The last thing anyone needs is _you_ trying to 'help'."

Victor stiffly stood up and brushed himself off. He looked over at Ben, "If you ever find yourself doubting that devotion Ember seems so sure about, you know where to find me."

Victor's glare matched my own as Bubbles growled threateningly once again. He spared a glance and sneer for Bubbles before swiftly turning away and leaving.

"Can you believe that bunch of baloney!" I ranted, waving my arms wildly as Ben slowly got up from the booth. "His ego is the size of Texas and if he believes for one minute that he can control anyone he wants with the snap of his fingers, he has another thing coming!"

"Yeah," Ben muttered half-heartedly, seemingly lost in his thoughts, "baloney."

**AN: Woo! Another chapter out and about. Alright, I know Johnny wasn't in this one **_**and**_** it's kind of short… but I felt Ben and Ember needed this time together. A nice little moment for brother and sister to reconnect in all this craziness.**

**Review? Bubbles will share cheesecake with you!**


	16. Best Friend Smackdown

**Chapter 16**

**AN: Hello everyone! I finally decided to update after feeling guilty from a review that commented how I promised to finish this story this summer. Oops!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers: Destiny Xavier16, ZabuzasGirl, SapphireJKH, Jp1470, darkkitten53, Supernovaserenity, Devyne. Serenity, Synyster.A7X, Laurafxox, 88dragon06, Victoria, goofygurl13, dreamsnhugs, Guest, Cdelancy, whitewhite, Blue Blood Rose, and Guest.**

**I had a few reviewers commenting on Bubbles' eating habits and just wanted to say that everyone can relax. I will not kill Bubbles for eating cheesecake or hot chocolate XD He's good! Something bad will only happen to him if I want it to. Which I don't.**

**Disclaimer: **I am not brilliant enough to have created Fantastic Four. *sobs dramatically* BUT! I do own Ember and Bubbles and the changes they cause in the story! *random chorus sings Hallelujah*

****Baxter Building****

"Ben, this is ridiculous," I whined as we walked up the stairs of the Baxter building. "You really think Reed is not going to be sitting at his computer doing billions of calculations? This_ is_ Reed we're talking about here."

"I never said that he wasn't going to be," Ben retorted as he led the way up the stairs.

"You implied it," I huffed as I followed behind him. Geez going up this many flights is killing my thighs! Eh, at least I'm getting in a great work out. "Dumb old Victor got into your head and now you're being paranoid. I mean, come on! Sue would never distract Reed from something important like this. She knows how you feel about your situation. She cares about you just like Reed and I do."

"I guess we'll see," he replied shortly as we _finally_ got to the top of the building. As soon as we walked into the apartment, I set Bubbles down on the ground. He barked happily and took off to explore. Silly dog. I hope he doesn't get lost in here…

"Reed!" Ben called out. His whole body tensed when there was no response. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as silence reigned.

"Sue?" I tested as we still got no response. I bit my lip and looked at Ben nervously. "Umm, maybe-"

Before I could start making excuses for the multiple possibilities of why our friends weren't here, Ben stopped me with a simple raise of his hand. Hurt and anger swirled in his eyes. I sighed sadly. There was no use arguing with him. He roughly grabbed a chair and yanked it to the middle of the giant room so that it had a view of the hallway that lead to the stairs and elevator.

Deciding not to bother with his stubborn self, I headed towards my bedroom to change. I _really_ needed to clean up after the long day I had had. Between going with Johnny to the motor bike event with dirt galore, walking around the city with Ben and Bubbles, and all the rain we had today, I needed a shower. Desperately so.

It felt nice to stand under the warm water and scrub myself down. Sometimes it's the little things in life you really have to focus on. They really do help you feel better.

As I scrubbed delicious smelling shampoo and then conditioner into my long, curly, red locks, I thought about Johnny. I wonder if I've been overreacting at all. I mean it's not like Johnny means it when he insults and picks on Ben. He's just being Johnny. Then again, do I really want to date someone who's heartless enough to call my brother a _thing_? I mean what would that say about me as a person if I picked Johnny over my own brother!

Confusion, anger, and hurt swirled through me as I sighed sadly and stepped out of the shower. Just calm down, Ember. What would Jesus do? *snort* Okay, on a serious note though. I need to find an even balance. I can't let Johnny walk all over Ben, but at the same time still have fun with Johnny because pranking Ben is just too much fun! Let's not forget, Ben _did_ say he was okay with me dating Johnny. You know in his own Ben way.

Alright, here's what I'll do. If Johnny seriously does apologize - and _means_ it – for what he has said and done to Ben, then I'll forgive him. Not right away, of course. I wouldn't be girl if I didn't make him work for my forgiveness a bit. If I just let him get away with it, then he wouldn't learn anything. Where's the fun in that!

Feeling relief that I finally made a decision, I dried off and wrapped my towel around me to head to my bedroom. I jumped in surprise when I padded into my room to see a tiny chocolate fluff ball asleep on my pillow on my bed. I covered my mouth to stifle my giggle as wide smile spread across my face. Poor little Bubbles is sound asleep after the long day he's had. I have no idea how he even managed to get up there!

I shook my head in silent laughter as I pulled out some clothes to wear. I slid on cute knee length black skirt and a long sleeved blue t-shirt. My red curls are still damp but eh they'll dry soon. I laid a towel on the end of the bed and set a water and dog food bowl on top of it. Ben and I had picked up supplies for Bubbles today while we were out and about. That includes the squeaky toys that are currently laying all over my floor and the new pink collar with ID tag hanging delicately around Bubbles' neck.

I made sure to fill his bowls before I softly closed the door to my bedroom and headed back out to the invention room where you first walk in to the apartment. Ben was still sitting silent and angry like I had left him. I opened my mouth but slammed it shut. There's nothing I can really say in this situation. Whoa. That's a first.

My head snapped towards the elevators as we could hear the doors sliding open. A giggling Sue smiled adoringly at Reed as he laughed along at whatever joke had been previously made. They stopped short once they saw Ben and I staring at them. Well, _I_ was staring uncomfortably/warningly at them. Ben was more like laser glaring at them as if he could set them on fire with his eyes alone.

Immediately, a thick tension filled the room as it became a stare down - Ben versus Reed.

"Yeah," Ben muttered hurt, "I have that effect on people."

*DING DING DING* Welcome folks to the BFS – Best Friend Smackdown. Here we have an angry hurt best friend and the lovesick puppy who abandoned him. Round 1 – GO!

"Ben," Reed said half-pleading, already knowing that it was going to be difficult to explain anything to Ben. He stepped forward towards us as Sue stayed back by the doors.

"Oh - so you to remember my name now?" Ben said upset as he got from his position next to me and met Reed halfway. His form easily dwarfed Reed even though they were almost equal in height. "Well, do you also remember what you _swore_ to do with every breath in your body?"

"We're working as hard as we can," Reed countered as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, I wanted to defend Reed and Sue. Afterall, I knew for a _fact _that they were working very hard, since most of the time I was right there with them. However, it doesn't look good to find them not only _not_ here researching per usual, but also giggling as they come back. On the other hand, I want to protect Ben just because... Well, because Ben has been through _so much_ as I've said time and time again. I can't, and simply won't, leave Ben alone to defend himself against the world. He deserves to be normal again, even if the rest of us decide to stay how we are.

Ben snorted mockingly as he glanced from Reed to Sue's position far away from them. "Yeah. I can tell."

I immediately started to argue with Ben. It's one thing to argue with Reed, but it's a different story to blame Sue for making sure Reed doesn't overwork himself as he tends to do. "Ben, that's not fair-"

"NO!" Ben roared, sparing only an angry glare at me before keeping a steady gaze on Reed. "Victor was right."

"Ben, I don't know if this thing will change us back or make us worse," Reed tried to explain as he walked towards the chamber that could control Ben's fate. He started to become angry as well as his voice escalated. "I need you to be patient a little longer!"

"Reed! _Look_ at me!" Ben demanded enraged as he motioned with three fingered hands towards his rocklike figure.

"I _am_ looking!" Reed cried desperately. "That's why I can't make a mistake! I've got to make it right and it's not right yet. We need to test it!"

*DING DING* Round 1 goes to the stretchy nerd in a funny costume! Round 2 – GO!

Ben shoved an angry finger into Reed's chest, causing him to stumble back as Ben stalked forward for every step Reed took back.

"I spent my whole life protecting you! And for what? So that you could play twister with your girlfriend while I'm the _freak of the week_!" Ben's voice continued to get louder as he roughly shoved Reed. Reed crashed back into a small cart, causing it and himself to fall to the ground as Sue and I gasped.

"Ben, stop it!" Sue demanded bravely as she took a step forward.

"You stay out of this, Susy," Ben warned her as Reed started to pull himself up. I felt shock course through my body at his warning. I can't believe he just threatened Sue! _Sue!_

"You stop it or I will," she continued unnerved by the clear threat. I, however, am still shocked that Ben would threaten her.

"Benjamin Jacob Grimm!" I cried fuming. "Don't you _dare_ threaten her! Or so help me-"

*DING DING* Round 2 goes to the stupid red head who can't keep her mouth shut! Final round – GO!

Before I could finish my own threat at my brother, Reed stupidly decided it would be wise move to jump on enraged rock giant. At least he was smart enough to use his power to his advantage.

Reed tackled Ben from behind and wrapped his legs around Ben's. Ben quickly grabbed Reed's head and threw him, causing his upper body to stretch as he flew towards the second level of the apartment that had a view of this invention area. His lower body, however, stayed with Ben allowing him to stretch back down as he wrapped his arms around Ben's.

"Calm down!" Reed tried to instruct him as Ben continued to grab his head to pull him off once again. That only ended with Reed wrapping his whole upper body around Ben's _again_ while his arms finally wrapped securely around Ben's own.

Ben slowly huffed and unwillingly calmed down as he had no other option.

"Good thing you're flexible enough to watch your own back," Ben said quietly as Reed untangled himself from Ben's body. Ben calmly stepped away and spared a long look at him. "Cause' I ain't doin' it no more."

*DING DING DING* KO! And the winner is the giant rock monster that not only can crush your body, but also your heart! Ouch, that has got to hurt.

Ben looked at Sue blankly, "You two are on your own."

He started to stalk away as Sue looked thoroughly shocked. I looked sadly at Reed and Sue, but they only nodded sadly at me as they knew I had to follow him.

I started to go after him, but when I got to the hallway I saw him opening the door to the stairs.

"Ben-"

He stopped me short as he shot me a meaningful glance.

"No."

I felt the hurt rip through me as he turned around and continued to leave without me. Only very rarely did Ben ever _not_ want my presence. And I never liked it when it happened.

"But Ben," I sniffed as the door to the stairs closed behind him.

My heart felt like it had been ripped out and stomped on.

I'm surprised it wasn't use to it already.

****Say What****

After standing shocked in the hallway for a few minutes, I decided to try to follow after him anyways. And even if I couldn't find Ben, I felt too restless to stay here anyways.

I took the elevator down as I ran a hand tiredly over my face. I looked up to the ceiling pleading to whoever may hear me, "Why does my life always feel like I'm walking through a balloon shop with a porcupine purse?"

With only silence and cheesy elevator music as my response, I figured there was no correct answer to my rhetorical question. Who knew?

The elevator doors slid open and I blinked in surprise as I stepped out to see Johnny standing in front of me. While it took my brain a minute to figure out what the hell was going on, my mouth was much quicker as it eagerly caressed his name in question form, "Johnny?"

He smiled that heart melting smile at me which_ really_ didn't help when my brain finally kicked in and it reminded me that we(my brain and I) had earlier decided to forgive Johnny if he apologized.

"I'm sorry," he said after taking a deep breath. I raised an eyebrow at him as my lips pursed in thought. I nodded for him to continue. Confusion tugged at his face. "_Really _sorry?"

I waited a moment and when he didn't continue both of my eyebrows raised as if to say 'you're kidding me, right?'. Cause seriously that was a _lame _apology. He had a lot to make up for. _A lot_. It's a long list that I'm not going to bother trying to name everything. It would kill too many trees.

He sighed dramatically but didn't continue even after my prompt. He simply grabbed my arm and started to drag me with him through the lobby.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I demanded angrily as he pulled me towards the entrance of the Baxter building. "Johnny!"

"No way," he shook his head stubbornly, a grin tugging at his lips. "You're still angry at me. Even after my apology!"

"Really? I had no idea. It was just so sincere how could anyone not love it!" I drawled sarcastically as he pulled me outside into the warm night air.

"And I'm going to make it up to you," he smiled at me deviously. Surprise spread across my face as I could see the sincerity in his bright blue eyes. My eyebrows drew in confusion.

"How do you plan on doing that?" I asked curiously, not noticing that I had stopped struggling and was walking with him through the crowded sidewalk. People whispered and stared as they saw us, but we hardly noticed as that was the new normal anytime we went out of the Baxter building.

My heart beat furiously as it was thrilled to be in Johnny's presence again. It felt like I hadn't seen him in _forever_. Even if we had been together just this morning.

"It's a surprise," he winked as his blue eyes sparkled. My curiosity grew steadily as I eagerly followed him into the night, my heart beat stuttering along.

**AN: Does anyone think I should get a Beta? I've never had one before. Honestly, I've never truly considered it, but it could motivate me to actually finish this story already! Especially since I have a gazillion notes on what I want to do for the sequel. XD Hehe I'm such a dork…**

**Glad you guys seem to like my humor though! REVIEWS PLEASE! They're addicting and only take you 10 seconds :}**


End file.
